El camino hacia un mañana
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Fue masacrado en el que debía ser el día mas feliz de su vida pero sobrevivió y renació con mas fuerza que nunca con esta protegerá a los que le importa esta es la historia de Naruto. Fuerte dios-harem-astuto-chico de la profecía.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones

Este fic será uno de negligencia no me lo he podido quitar de la mente

Primero naruto será poderoso como un dios pero a la edad de 15 pero a la edad de 13 será capaz de enfrentarse contra 3 kages sin problemas.

Segundo aprenderá muchas cosas de diversos animes o juegos de video como habilidades especiales y movimientos tengo en mente muchos pero si se les ocurre algo no duden en comentar.

Tercero será un harem con muchas chicas la mayoría las tengo pero si tienen una idea denla.

Cuarto el tendrá al Kyubi pero no vivirá con la familia de Minato, pero Kurama será bueno no se preocupen.

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de una leyenda

Era una hermosa tarde en Konoha la gente estaba caminando por las calles contentas ya que hoy era "el aniversario por la muerte del Kyubi" todo el mundo se estaba preparando para la gran fiesta de esta noche junto con la celebración del cumpleaños de las dos hijas menores del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki que celebran el cumpleaños número 6 de sus hijas Kasumi y Mito con ellas están sus hijas mayores Narumi y Kagome que son las primeras hijas de la pareja a la edad de 18 ellas tienen 11 años pero estaban a punto de graduarse de la academia y convertirse en la más grande kunoichis de acuerdo con mucha gente, eran la familia perfecta para todo el mundo eran el orgullo de Konoha en pocas palabras era un día perfecto pero nada es perfecto en este mundo mientras la gente se estaba divirtiendo un chico de cabello rubio con marcas en las mejillas de ojos azules estaba siendo golpeado sin compasión en un callejón por dos chunin y civiles cuando terminaron un medico ninja le sano para no levantar sospechas pero antes de irse le escupieron en la cara luego de unos instantes el joven rubio se levantó y empezó a caminar a su departamento goteando sangre de su brazo izquierdo ignorando las miradas de los demás luego de unos minutos llego al condominio de departamento donde estaba el suyo que se lo había dado el sandaime Hokage o jiji como él le decía ya que era una de las pocas personas que lo trataba bien cuando llego a la puerta vio que en ella tenía escrito en pintura roja "MUERE DEMONIO" el muchacho solo derramo algunas lágrimas y abrió la puerta para ver que todo lo que tenía fue destruido nuevamente solo entro y cerró la puerta y entro al baño para lavar un poco su heridas.

El muchacho sintió el agua fría mientras limpiaba sus heridas ya que él no tenía agua caliente en su departamento por que el calentador estaba dañado luego de terminar de limpiar su heridas lo mejor que pudo salió del baño y cuando llego a la sala vio un joven de cabello negro como la noche usaba el tradicional uniforme ANBU de Konoha con la máscara de cuervo mucha gente se asustaría si viera a alguien como es hombre en su casa en especial alguien con la vida del joven pero esa persona era la excepción.

Joven: Itachi-nii- el hombre con la máscara de cuervo volteo a verlo se quitó la máscara y lo miro con una sonrisa si era Itachi Uchiha el prodigio más grande del clan Uchiha tenía la piel de un color claro oscuro su cara era algo ovalada y debajo de sus ojos color negro había unas grandes ojeras.

Itachi le sonrió al chico pero interinamente estaba molesto por ver su heridas él había ido a una misión esta mañana y no había regresado hasta hace poco así que no pudo ayudarlo- como estas naruto-kun.

El joven por si no lo sabían era naruto - bueno estoy bien ya que estas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera no como la que usa en la calle para que no lo molesten.

Itachi: ya veo dime naruto-kun sabes qué día es hoy.

Naruto sonrió más- CLARO QUE LO SE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS-grito con alegría a pesar de todo.

Itachi se rio entre dientes-correcto naruto-kun aquí te tengo unos regalos-dijo sacando dos presentes de su porta kunai antes que él pudiera hacer algo se les fue quitado más allá de la velocidad del hiraishin desde su punto de vista.

Naruto con los regalos en la mano-gracias Itachi-nii-dijo mirando los presentes envueltos en papel para envolver de color azul y otro de color café claro, rápidamente desenvolvió el de color azul y vio que eran un juego de kunais de practica y el de color café era un libro de historia ninja junto con unos pergaminos de como cocinar, el derramo unas lágrimas por los presentes no eran muchos pero eran suyos y no había recibido nada desde su ultimo cumpleaños.

Itachi solo miro con simpatía a naruto el sabia como lo trataban y porque mientras la hijas del Hokage tenían el poder del Kyubi naruto tenía el alma, también sabía quién era el padre del chico como no saberlo era una copia a carbón de su Hokage que nadie lo reconocía solo demostraba que esta aldea estaba llena de ignorantes- naruto el de azul es mi mama y del café del sandaime-sama no pudieron venir a dártelos porque tenían que ir a la fiesta del Hokage pero dijeron que vendrían a visitarte en la semana.

Naruto le sonrió pero con los ojos húmedos-diles que gracias si.

Itachi le sonrió- claro naruto y aquí está mi regalo-dijo sacando un collar que se parece a una espada con una diamante azul en él o una cruz conectado por una cadena de plata (imagínense el collar de gray fullbuster) naruto se quedó mirando el collar embobado-por lo que veo te gusta toma-dijo mientras se lo lanzaba y este dejando caer la cosas lo atrapaba.

Naruto: Itachi-nii no lo puedo aceptar debió costarte mucho.

Itachi: no te preocupes me lo dio un noble que salve además sabía que te iba a gustar por favor acéptalo si- naruto solo afirmo y se lo puso le quedaba algo grande pero dentro de poco le quedaría, Itachi le sonrió para luego sacar otra cosa una especie de tabla- naruto esto te lo manda shisui dijo que si lo resolvías te daría una sorpresa-naruto se acercó y cogió la tabla que tenía el tamaño de su mano y vio que era un rompecabezas que tenía diversas imágenes dentro de ella.

Naruto: esto si interesante dile que dentro de poco se lo resuelvo.

Itachi suspiro- ustedes y sus juegos a veces pienso que solo lo hacen para molestarme.

Naruto le sonrió-no es nuestra culpa que no sepas resolver rompecabezas-Itachi negó con la cabeza- Itachi-nii recuerdas tu promesa.

Itachi se frunció el seño un momento antes de tranquilizarse si recordaba la promesa le había dicho que él le ayudaría a entrenar para ser ninja pero él también sabía que naruto nunca podía ser ninja no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía su sistema de chakra esta inutilizable ya que sus bobinas estaban deteriorándose poco a poco debido al chakra corrosivo del zorro o bueno eso fue lo que le dijo el sandaime, es también fue uno de los motivos porque su familia lo abandono piensa él ya que si no pertenecía a una familia ninja no tendría la obligación de convertirse en ninja pero desde su punto de vista no sabe si eso es bueno no malo, bueno porque no tiene que estar con una familia que sabe que lo va a olvidar y malo porque se le privo del cariño de una familia y lo condenaron a un infierno- si naruto pero empezamos en próximo año si aún eres muy joven entiendes.

Naruto: si está bien Itachi-nii-dijo triste.

Itachi: vamos alégrate que tal si vamos a comer algo que te parece.

Naruto: no estoy casado creo que voy a dormirme temprano hoy.

Itachi: y eso porque jugaste mucho hoy.

Naruto se rio sin ganas- sabes que no me dejan jugar con los niños de mi edad y los que se me acercan a mí me molestan incluso las hijas del Hokage.

Itachi frunció el ceño él sabía bien eso no solo que no esperaba que su hermano también hicieran eso solo negó con la cabeza-bien naruto descansa vendré más tarde sí.

Naruto: gracias Itachi-nii cuídate apuesto que van a ver muchas fan por ahí-se puso a reír por la expresión de horror de su hermano.

Itachi: bueno cuídate si- luego se fue una explosión de humo, luego que se fue naruto callo de rodillas y se sujetó su brazo izquierdo le dolía todo el cuerpo no importaba por el poco tratamiento que le dieron esos bastardos y aun no entendía porque lo atacaban y luego lo curaban, lo que no sabían era que él Yondaime miraba al chico cada semana para ver si estaba bien desde la ventana por eso los ninjas lo dejaban vivo, luego de un rato se paró y cogió todos sus regalos y los llevo a su habitación puso los kunais y los libros en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado luego puso el rompecabezas en su bolsillo y se acostó en la cama solo esperando dormir bien que error era ese pensamiento.

Salto en el tiempo 8 pm.

Naruto estaba descansando en su cama soñando con cuencos de ramen del tamaño de una casa aunque su cama se tan dura como una piedra él se había acostumbrado luego de que lo expulsaron del orfanato a los 4 pero era mejor que dormir en el suelo pero su sueño fue detenido cuando oyó golpes afuera de su departamento él se levantó soñoliento él iba a ver quién era pero antes de salir de su cama oyó unos gritos.

ABRE DEMONIO-HOY ACABMOS CON TU EXISTENCIA-ABRE- era las voces que se oían fuera del departamento.

Naruto:" maldición justo ahora que Itachi-nii no está, tengo que huir"-dijo levantándose y cogiendo los kunais de practica y saltando por la ventana que estaba cerca de su cama cayó al suelo luego de estar en el segundo piso se lastimo pero ahora eso no importaba luego oyó como la puerta de su departamento salió se abrió.

MALDICION EL DEMONIO SE ESCAPO-oír decir desde su departamento.

Naruto empezó a correr por la calle oscura del barrio rojo el volteo la cara y vio cómo su departamento empezó a arder en llamas –"o kami hoy si me quieren matar"-dijo corriendo.

HAY ESTA ATRAPENLO-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Naruto: no me atraparan-grito corriendo.

En otro lugar de la aldea.

En hombre de cabello negro con una kimono negro con un ventilador de color blanco en su espalda este hombre de no más de 13 años estaba sentado en una silla lejos de un gran alboroto este era Itachi que estaba contemplando la gran fiesta que el Hokage le había preparado a su dos hijas menores lo hiso a todo lo alto con grandes decoraciones, un gran banquete con comida para botar, esto lo hizo furioso naruto vivía mal y casi no comía mientras ellos botaban comida y vivían a los grande pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando alguien toco su hombro.

Itachi volteo a ver a la persona que le toco el hombro y vio que era un hombre tenía el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros de su clan Uchiha, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias negras.

Itachi: que quieres shisui.

Shisui: vamos amigo no te molestes solo te vengo acompañar.

Itachi: lo sé es que.

Shisui lo interrumpir- que te rabia verdad ver como ellos gastan un dineral en su fiesta mientras nuestro hermanito vive al mínimo no.

Itachi: si.

Shisui: es una lata no –dijo sacando de sus pantalones un cigarrillo.

Itachi lo miro- sabes apenas tenemos 13 mejor dicho tú tienes 12 y yo 13.

Shisui se rio- vamos tú y yo somos ambus no creo que esto sea malo además para nuestra iniciación tomamos sake no creo que un cigarrillo sea malo además ayuda a relajarse no.

Itachi solo lo miro antes de suspirar y le tendió la mano shisui este entendió bien y le dio otro cigarrillo- tienes razón necesito esto para no salir y matar al Hokage-dijo mientras se lo ponía en la boca.

Shisui hizo lo mismo- ya somos dos-los dos chasquearon los dedos y produjo una llama que estaban acercando a cigarrillo pero antes de hacer nada recibieron un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el cigarrillo se cayera al piso los dos ninjas voltearon para ver quien los golpeo cuando lo hicieron se pusieron blancos por lo que vieron era una mujer en sus 29 de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca y unos pecho taya C+, los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, era largo y liso que vestía un kimono color azul con cinta negra en el medio y unas sandalias color café.

Itachi: mama.

Shisui: tía.

Si señores esta era Mikoto Uchiha- me pueden decir que iba hacer.

Nada- respondieron los rápidamente.

Mikoto: en verdad y que era eso que iban a coger-dijo con una mirada severa.

Shisui: un dulce solamente eso.

Itachi: solo eso.

Mikoto: en verdad porque yo vi eran unos cigarrillos debí ver mal verdad.

Shisui: si es verdad porque eran nos dulces solamente.

Mikoto: así entonces denme uno sí.

Shisui: es que se me acabaron.

Itachi: es verdad mama solo era un dulce.

Mikoto: bien pero no los quiero ver comiendo esos dulces nunca más captan-dijo severamente con ojos que prometían dolor los dos ninjas afirmaron rápidamente, luego suspiro-los entiendo chicos pero los vicios no aran las cosas mejor además que ejemplo serán para naruto.

Itachi: si mama.

Shisui: claro tía.

Mikoto: bien dime recibió los regalos.

Itachi: si les gustó mucho en especial mi collar-dijo con orgullo.

Shisui: espera a que complete mi regalo y veras –dijo desafiando a Itachi.

Mikoto: bien chicos suficiente vengan vamos a comer algo si luego vamos a visitarlo-los dos chicos afirmaron y siguieron a Mikoto mientras caminaban veían como las chicas se los comían con los ojos no solo de su edad sino también mayores.

Itachi: odio a las fan-girl-murmuro Mikoto se rio.

Shisui: somos dos.

Mikoto: verán cuando grandes las amaran como muchos adultos.

No lo creo-dijeron los dos, Itachi solo suspiro y miro al cielo mientras caminaban miro al cielo era una hermosa noche las estrellas estaban hermosas estaba seguro que se divertiría más junto con naruto que estando aquí luego noto una parte del cielo más oscura activo su sharingan para ver mejor cuando noto que era humo se detuvo rápidamente shisui lo noto y vio que mira al cielo con su sharingan activo el hizo lo mismo y noto el humo ambos los siguieron cuando encontraron el origen que venia del oeste justo desde el barrio rojo mejor dicho desde un lugar que conocían bien luego que descubrieron de dónde venían un instinto asesino cubrió todo el lugar haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera de hacer las cosas que hacían los niños se cayeron al suelo por la presión junto con los civiles los ninjas que eran algunos chunin, jounin y jefes de clan lo soportaban pero los chunin estaba sudando y los jounin y jefes de clan tenían una gota en la cabeza todos buscaron el origen del instinto y notaron que venían de los dos jóvenes.

Mikoto volteo miro a los dos Uchihas mirando al cielo con su sharingan al máximo- chicos que les pasa.

Itachi no le presto atención- dime que no vienen de donde creo- dime que estoy viendo mal.

Mikoto: chicos –pregunto otra vez más preocupada.

Shisui no respondió saco un pergamino y lo abrió y de ahí salieron dos espadas cortas alertando a todos los ninjas, le lanzo una a Itachi que la atrapo sin quitar la vista del cielo- ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA LOS VOY A MATAR-dijo desapareciendo del lugar en un estallido de velocidad alertando y confundiendo a todos.

Mikoto vio que a su hijo preparándose para salir- Itachi Uchiha que está pasando- Itachi la volteo a ver con una mirada llena de ira Mikoto retrocedió por esa mirada nunca había visto un sharingan con tanto odio en su vida.

Itachi: naruto-murmuro antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, mientras las personas vieron que murmuro una cosas pero Mikoto la oyó perfectamente rápidamente encendió su sharingan y miro al cielo y noto el humo rápidamente descubrió de donde venía.

Mikoto se llevó las manos a su boca- o mi kami, hoy no-todos se les quedaron viendo preguntando que pasando solo un hombre de unos 65 años se le acerco a ella y le pregunto .

Anciano: que pasa Mikoto- Mikoto la volvió a ver con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos aun con el sharingan.

Mikoto: Hiruzen-sama es naruto-hablo perfectamente para que las personas la escucharan, los ninjas se detuvieron junto con los jefes de los clanes y civiles mientras los niños no entendían que pasaba, el Yondaime y su esposa junto con los dos sannin en verdad se preguntaban que paso con el chico.

Hiruzen: que le paso-dijo con una voz que prometía dolor.

Mikoto: incendiaron su casa, Itachi me dijo que se iba a dormir antes de venir así que temo lo peor-luego de terminar de hablar un estallido de instinto asesino cubrió la zona más fuerte que el de los dos Uchihas los niños y civiles no respiraban nada junto con los ninjas solo el Hokage junto con su esposa y los sannin apenas lo soportaban con problemas pero aún estaban preocupados por lo que paso.

Hiruzen sarutobi el sandaime Hokage uno de los ninjas más antiguos del mundo vivió dos guerras ninjas poseedor el título de dios Shinobi que heredó de su senseis luego de su muerte considerado uno de los ninjas más fuertes de mundo pero él no era un hombre violento solo se ponía así cuando amenazaban a su aldea o mejor dicho cuando alguien ataca a un miembro de su familia y naruto era como un nieto para él si alguien lo tocaba no vivía un día para contarlo porque cuando estaba cabreado no deseaban estar cerca de él ya que el mismísimo parecía un Shinigami buscando su presa.

Hiruzen: ya veo-dijo con voz furiosa- AMBUS –grito luego parecieron 3 ambus uno con mascara de gato otro con mascara de perro y por ultimo uno con mascara de comadreja ellos no le servían al sandaime mas pero esta situación era diferente- su misión es ir y acabar con cualquiera que se acerque a naruto y traerlo a mi casa, si alguien se mete en su camino que no sea Itachi o shisui Uchiha mátenlos sin compasión, entendido-dijo con una mirada severa y con unos ojos gélidos que decía que sino hacían lo que decían sufrirían las consecuencias.

Hai-gritaron a los tres luego desaparecieron.

Hiruzen: Mikoto necesito que prepares todo para el peor escenario en mi casa entendido-dijo con una voz furiosa ella afirmo y desapareció en una nube de humo, luego miro su sucesor y a su familia que estaban vestidos como en el anime que retrocedieron por la mirada de muerte que le mando el antiguo Hokage- espero que estés feliz con tu decisión porque tu hijo parece que está en peligro otra vez-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

La el patio de la mansión del Hokage quedo en silencio durante unos hasta que Minato se recuperó.

Minato: Señores y Señoras la fiesta termina aquí parece que hubo un problema en la seguridad de la aldea les pido que se retiren-dijo la última parte serio ningún civil dudo en irse rápidamente junto con los chunin y jounins junto con los jefes de los clanes y sus hijos que se los llevaron a rastras porque querían ver que paso.

Kushina luego de los que dijo su esposo se recuperó- Minato que demonios está pasando y que le paso a naruto –dijo con voz preocupada.

Minato: no lo sé pero lo voy averiguar, no te preocupes y cuida a las niñas-dijo desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Tsunade vio que Kushina quería ir junto con su marido pero esta la detuvo-Kushina mejor hagamos lo que dijo Minato luego veremos que paso si-Kushina no le gusto eso pero acepto ya que vio que sus hijas la miraban preguntando qué estaba pasando.

Kushina: si Tsunade-sama- Tsunade afirmo luego miro a Jiraiya que afirmo y se fue.

Con Itachi y shisui

Shisui que se había ido antes fue rápidamente alcanzado por Itachi cuando lo alcanzo no dijeron palabra solo miraban al frente esperando que naruto estuviera bien cuando llegaron al condominio de apartamentos estaba en llamas ellos rápidamente entraron al fuego para buscar a su figura de hermano menor cuando llegaron rápidamente notaron que no estaba hay salieron y se fueron.

Shisui miro a todos lados y noto unas firmas de chakra- están por haya Itachi- dijo señalando al oeste Itachi afirmo se fueron corriendo dejando el apartamento incendiándose eso no importaban lo único era naruto empezaron a correr por los tejados vieron civiles y algunos ninjas con antorchas rápidamente saltaron al suelo y cayeron en frente de ellos las personas se detuvieron cuando los vieron.

Itachi: donde esta- pregunto con furia los civiles pensaron que iban ayudarlos con el demonio.

Civil: el corrió hacia haya-señalando las hacía en frente.

Ninja: no se preocupen lo siguen unos chunin lo siguen.

Shisui: ya veo Itachi oíste yo me encargo aquí necesito descargarme-Itachi afirmo y se fue.

Civil: a que se refieren no nos van ayudar.

Shisui: son 25 en total me tardare unos segundos-dijo mirando a la multitud que empezó a retroceder por miedo.

Ninja: a que te refieres-dijo mirando el sharingan con miedo.

Shisui: lo que me refiero a que ustedes van a morir hoy-luego desapareció en una nube de humo y luego apareció en frente de un civil y le corto la cabeza este derramo un chorro de sangre – porque me han cabreado más que nunca-lo que paso a continuación fue una masacre.

Con naruto

Naruto luego de salir de su apartamento empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana aun su cuerpo estaba al límite mientras huía pero lo peor es que le empezaron a lanzar kunais le habían dado en su brazo izquierdo 4 de ellas mientras una le había dado en su ojo izquierdo ahora corría con su mano derecha impidiendo la sangre de ojo izquierdo y su brazo de izquierdo colgando estaba al límite pero parecía que había perdido luego de entrar al bosque pero lo que no sabía era que estaba en el are 44 o el bosque de la muerte lo habían dejado de seguir porque los ninjas pensaron que moriría hay dentro, luego de correr por lo que parecieron horas para él se sentó en la base de un árbol sosteniendo su ojo.

Naruto: "parece que es el fin ya "-se rio sin ganas ya no podía hablar estaba exhausto la sangre seguía saliendo de su ojo y su brazo izquierdo no lo podía mover más en empezó a cerrar su otro ojo esperando una muerte tranquila cuando oyó un rugido.

ARRRR-rugió un animal naruto abrió su ojo y vio a un tigre acercándose a él.

Naruto se asustó pero luego solo suspiro-"creo que es un final bueno para mi"-solo cerro los ojos esperando su muerto, pensó su vida llena de tristezas y desesperación nunca conoció el amor de una familia nunca pero la para familia le trajo recuerdos de su figura de abuelo la vez que lo saco de las calles y le dio un apartamento para vivir como le presento a sus figuras de hermano mayor a Itachi y shisui y cómo conoció a Mikoto la mama de Itachi que la veía como la mujer más hermosa y los momentos que paso junto con ellos que eran de felicidad esas personas eran su familia no los iba a dejar-"no-no puedo morir no aquí no ahora"-abrió su ojo y vio como el tigre se acercaba, se intentó parar pero no pudo, lo miro fijamente- "aléjate-aléjate no voy a morir voy a volver con"-MI FAMILIA-grito con todas sus fuerzas lo que no noto es que por su voluntad hizo algo que no se veía en cientos de años libero su poder al exterior en forma de poder puro naruto sin querer libero algo que se olvidó en el paso del tiempo el Haki pero no cualquiera él del conquistador lo que hizo que el tigre callera inconsciente por el poder de naruto, naruto empezó a cerrar sus ojos por el uso de su fuerza pero oyó unas palabras antes de caer dormido.

No puedo creer que este poder haya despertado en alguien moribundo, el mundo es gracioso pero no te preocupes te salvare-fue lo último que oyó .

Minutos antes

Una criatura de gran tamaño caminaba por el bosque en busaca de algo de comer para su esposa murmurando cosas como "mujeres molestas" " embarazo molesto" ente otras cosas pero mientras caminaba sintió el olor a sangre y fue a ver qué pasaba, lo que vio lo sorprendió un chico de no más de 6 años moribundo que iba a ser devorado por un tigre él se iba a cercar a detenerlo cuando el chico grito.

Chico: FAMILIA-grito luego sintió una onda de poder que lo sorprendió noto que venia del chico y como cayo inconsciente el tigre.

La criatura se sorprendido no creyó ver a un humano hacer eso nunca más así este chico era importante no lo iba dejar morir.

Criatura: No puedo creer que este poder haya despertado en alguien moribundo, el mundo es gracioso pero no te preocupes te salvare-luego lo cogió de del cuello y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Con Itachi

Itachi estaba cerca del bosque de la muerte pero antes de entrar se tuvo que encargar de un grupo de ninjas antes de siquiera acercarse al bosque, ahora tenía la garganta de un ninja sujeta con sus manos.

Itachi: donde esta- dijo viéndolo con su sharingan.

El ninja trago- el demonio se refugió en el bosque de la muerte-Itachi solo lo vio con furia.

Itachi: ya veo ahora muere-luego le corto la garganta con la espada el cuerpo cayo en el suelo junto con otros 3 más que tenían la garganta cortada, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó una voz.

Itachi- el ninja volvió y vio al sandaime Hokage con su ropa de batalla con una mirada que mataría al que se pusiera en el camino.

Itachi: sandaime-sama.

Hiruzen: donde está.

Itachi entendió enseguida- de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron los perseguidores se encuentra en el bosque de la muerte – Hiruzen abrió los ojos para luego cerrarlos y ver lo cadáveres de los ninjas estaba furioso.

Hiruzen: bien vamos rápido –Itachi afirmo pero antes de partir 4 figuras aparecieron uno era un shisui muy molesto con sangre por toda su ropa

Shisui: Itachi donde esta naruto porque no está contigo.

El de mascara de perro-cálmate shisui.

Shisui lo miro con furia- mira Kakashi no me importa lo que digas a mí me importa naruto así que cállate tu ni lo conoces – Kakashi solo retrocedió él sabía que era el hijo de su sensei pero nunca pudo estar hay para él.

Comadreja: shisui no le hables a tu superior así.

Shisui iba a responderle pero el sandaime se adelantó- silencio no es momento para esto quiero que invoques a tus perros Kakashi naruto está en el bosque de la muerte- el de mascara de pero afirmo se con una kunai corto su dedo y la puso en el suelo y grito.

Kakashi**: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación)-**luego una nube de humo apareció y de ella salieron 5 perros.

Perro: que quieres Kakashi.

Kakashi: quiero que sigas un olor para rastrear a alguien.

Perro: bien pero tienes algo de la persona.

Kakashi volvió a donde su antiguo líder y los Uchihas vio cómo se mordían el labio la casa de naruto se quemó y no quedaba nada de él chico pero Itachi se le ocurrió una idea.

Itachi: rastrea mi olor él tiene un collar que le di apuesto que no se lo quito.

El perro afirmo junto con el resto y olfatearon el aroma de Itachi y capturo otro pero más débil pero tenía olor a sangre también.

Perro: Kakashi la persona que buscan está sangrando y mucho- los Uchihas y el dios Shinobi se veían horrorizados.

Shisui estaba furioso-entonces que esperamos vamos-los demás afirmaron pero antes de seguir unas nubes de humo aparecieron en frente de ellos y de ahí salieron Minato y Jiraiya.

Hiruzen: por lo que veo viniste a ver lo que le paso a tu _hijo _Minato-dijo diciendo con sarcasmo hijo.

Minato solo miro avergonzado, Jiraiya respondió- corte el royo sensei venimos a ver cómo está el chico, donde está mejor dicho no lo veo-dijo viendo a todos lados.

Itachi: está en el bosque de la muerte.

Minato abrió los ojos-que hace hay.

Shisui: porque no veo a su alrededor lo estaban persiguiendo y logro huir hay- Minato y Jiraiya vieron los cuerpos y solo analizaron que lo estaban persiguen para matarlo Minato apretó las manos esto no quedaría así.

Perro: miren no sé a quién persiguen pero les aseguro que si no lo encontramos rápido morirá por la pérdida de sangre.

Itachi: Maldición –salió corriendo seguido por shisui y el sandaime que luego le siguieron los demás tenían que encontrar al chico pero lo que no sabían era naruto ya se había ido.

En otro lugar del mundo al día siguiente.

En una cueva oscura con poca luz en suelo de ella se encontraba un niño de pelo rubio con marcas en las mejillas solo con pantalones negros mientras tenía su torso , su brazo y su ojo vendado estaba inconsciente mientras una gran criatura lo miraba.

El chico se estaba moviendo entre sueños por el dolor pero por lo menos no estaba muerto pero en uno de eso movimientos este se despertó de un grito.

Chico: HAAAAA-grito de dolor se intentó parar solo para caer por el dolor en su cuerpo.

Criatura: chico mejor no te intentes mover estas muy mal herido mi esposa tuvo suerte en curarte-"pero también ayudo lo que tenías dentro de ti"-pensó.

El chico volteo la cabeza con cuidado y vio borroso hasta que consiguió una buena mirada de lo que le hablo era una criatura de gran tamaño del tamaño del monte Hokage tenía pelo de color negro por todo su cuerpo pero tenía pelo blanco en la barriga tenía un gran hocico tenía ojos verdes y una gran cola color negro, el chico identifico la criatura como un lobo- HAA NO ME COMAS AAAAAHHHHH-grito pero la última parte con dolor.

Lobo le salió una gota-relájate si te quisiera comer ya lo hubiera hecho además si era el caso para que curarte no –el chico solo afirmo tenía razón y se relajó-bien mi nombre es light líder del clan lobo dime cachorro cómo te llamas.

Chico: mi nombre es naruto solo naruto-dijo con dificultad tenía la boca seca aunque era verdad ya que no tenía apellido, light le paso un cuenco con agua de su tamaño este lo tomo con cuidado y lo bebió-gracias por rescatarme del tigre light-san.

Light: te equivocas yo no te salve.

Naruto: entonces quien –light le apunto con su coló tardo unos minutos para entender- FUI YO-luego gruño de dolor.

Light: relájate chico o se te abrirán las heridas, entiendes- el chico afirmo-y si fuiste tú bien hecho chico me sorprendiste.

Naruto: GENIAL ESPERA QUE LE CUENTE A ITACHI Y SHISUI SE SORPRENDERAN UN PASO MAS CERCA PARA SER NINJAS HAAAA-grito de dolor pero feliz porque era una herida por haber ganado y sobrevivido.

Light se rio del niño tenía tripas y eso le agradaba pero él tenía que decirle lo que pasaba- chico tengo que decirte algo-naruto lo miro aun acostado pero con la cara viéndolo a la derecha- nunca podrás ser ninja-esas palabras fueron un golpe para naruto.

Naruto: QUE DICES SOBREVIVIE Y GANE COMO QUE NO PUEDO-grito pero solo para escupir sangre.

Light: acaso no entiendes relájate-grito con autoridad naruto se quedó quieto-bien lo que me refiero es que a pesar que curamos tus heridas tu brazo izquierdo está destruido nunca más lo podrás usar junto con tu ojo izquierdo están destruidos lo siento.

Naruto movió su brazo derecho a su ojo izquierdo que estaba vendado lo presiono y descubrió que no había nada bajo las vendas intento mover el brazo izquierdo pero no pudo- maldición por fin logre algo por mí mismo por fin logre demuestras que puedo protegerme y me pasa esto no es justo-dijo llorando por su ojo derecho.

Light miro al chico veía futuro en él había una forma de salvarlo pero tenía que ver si era digno- dime que arias si estuviera bien si pudieras ser ninja dime la verdad.

Naruto lo iba decir para que la gente lo respete pero se detuvo vio sus heridas y supo que decir- para evitar que alguien importante para mi le pase lo mismo para proteger a los que me importan y así también demostrarles a todos lo que soy un ninja no un demonio y la persona que se convertirá en Hokage –dijo viendo a lobo con determinación irrompible.

El lobo le sonrió era lo que necesitaba esas palabras esa convicción, encajaba con su clan a la perfección- bien chico te curare y te convertirás en nuestro invocador.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces con su ojo- QUE ME PUEDES CURAR HAAA-otra vez rugió de dolor.

Light: acaso no entiendes deja de moverte-naruto solo se rio tímidamente-si te puedo curar solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas y mi esposa junto conmigo te curaremos pero te toca esperar un poco entiendes.

Naruto: si entiendo-dijo contento.

Light: bien me alegra que entiendas óyeme naruto luego que te curemos te convertirás en el segundo invocador de nuestro clan y por ende podrás invocar a los de mi especie sabes de lo que hablo no.

Naruto: algo así, es como cuando el jiji invoco al mono grande que me cuido mientras estaba haciendo unas cosas e Itachi ni shisui me podían cuidar, ¿no?.

Light: correcto tu abuelo debe ser un sarutobi que son los únicos que tienen esa invocación, pero no solo nos invocaras sino también te entrenaremos y te convertiremos en el ninjas más fuerte del mundo fuerte del mundo que me dices aceptas-termino con una sonrisa.

Naruto lo miro- ACASO ESTAS LOCO CLARO QUE ACEPTO-grito a pesar del dolor.

Light: bien desde hoy vivirás con nosotros y cuando toque ir a graduarte de la academia regresaras a Konoha entiendes.

Naruto: QUE ESTAS LOCO NO PUEDO ABANDONAR A MI FAMILIA-le grito escupiendo sangre.

Light: mira chico si quieres nuestra ayuda ese será el precio además no es mucho tiempo y dime no quieres ser fuerte para proteger los yo te ayudare a ser fuerte pero me tienes que hacer esto además lo que enseñaran haya te lo enseñaremos mejor aquí, así que decides.

Naruto estaba considerando las cosas sabía que iba a extrañar a su familia pero si quería tener el poder para protegerlos necesitaba quedarse-vale pero les tengo que decir donde estoy.

Light: no te preocupes mandare un lobo al clan mono para que este le diga al líder que estas aquí seguro le dirá a un sarutobi que estas acá-naruto afirmo- bueno tenemos tiempo que matar aun dime porque te atacaron-pero él tenía una buena idea de porqué.

Naruto tenía miedo de decirlo porque tal vez piense igual que el resto.

Light: espero –dijo impacientemente.

Naruto: vale- luego le empezó a contar su vida sobre cómo la gente de la aldea lo golpeaba, de cómo lo expulsaron del orfanato y vivió en las calles por tiempo hasta que Itachi lo encontró y lo llevo a su jiji luego como le dieron su apartamento pero a pesar de tener a su figura de hermano y abuelo las cosas seguían peor ya que los aldeanos aun lo traban de matar pero también como conoció a shisui y a Mikoto que eran también parte de su familia también lo que paso ayer cabe decir que cuando termino light estaba furioso y se contenía las ganas de ir a destruir la aldea de naruto.

Noto como naruto se puso rígido esperando su respuesta-tranquilízate gaki no te are nada- naruto se relajó-bueno me tengo que ir para preparar todo para curarte mi esposa te cuidara, entiendes-naruto afirmo y este salió de la cueva dejando a naruto pensando, cuando salió vio a una lobo de su tamaño pero esta era de pelaje blanco con putas azules, sus ojos eran azul que reflejaban ira pura y su estómago estaba algo grande-oíste verdad Nikia.

Nikia: claro que oí pero hay cosas más importantes que preocuparnos, me encargare de la parte interna tu busca los que falta- el lobo líder solo afirmo y la gran lobo blanco entro a la cueva naruto la oyó y la miro.

Naruto: hola quien eres, yo soy naruto.

Nikia: mi nombre es Nikia naruto-kun yo soy la esposa de light vengo a prepararte para el proceso, te parece si empezamos ahora-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa-claro que tengo que hacer.

Nikia: bien quiero que hagas lo que te diga no me contradigas entendido-naruto afirmo rápidamente- bien cierra los ojos y quiero que te relajes-naruto iba a protestar pero una mirada de la lobo lo callo e hizo lo que decía- bien ahora quiero que respires y exhales lentamente – naruto hizo lo que dijo y se relajó, Nikia levanto su garra y la infundo de chakra y la puso en la frente de naruto lo que vio después fue oscuridad junto con naruto.

En la mente de naruto.

Naruto empezó a parpadear hasta ver que estaba en una alcantarilla y estaba de pie pero noto que su brazo izquierdo y su ojo izquierdo no estaban el hizo lo que alguien en una situación normal aria.

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHH-grito de susto por estar así.

Calamite chico-dijo una voz detrás del volteo y vio a Nikia.

Naruto: cómo quieres que me calme mira como estoy y donde estoy –pregunto rápidamente.

Nikia: cálmate chico mira estamos en tu mente y no tienes tu brazo ni tu ojo porque solo pudimos mantener pegado tu brazo aquí no lo tienes porque ya no lo usas así que relájate o dime te duele algo- naruto se dio cuenta que no le dolía nada y se sorprendió.

Naruto: vale dices que es mi mente pero que hacemos aquí.

Nikia: sígueme y todas tus preguntas serán contestadas-dijo caminando por la alcantarilla de seguida por naruto luego de caminar un rato en silencio agradable ella se detuvo-mira naruto quiero que te quedes aquí no importa lo que oigas si-dijo con una mirada que no valía replicas.

Naruto: vale Nikia-san-la gran lobo afirmo y doblo en una esquina luego empezó a escuchar voz.

Voz:** POR FIN MI CARCELERO VINO…. QUIEN ERES.**

Nikia:** CORTA EL ROYO Y HABLA DE UNA BUENA VES KURAMA. **

Voz:** COMO SABES MI NOMBRE LOBA ASQUEROSA.**

Nikia:** ESTO ESTA PEOR DE LO PENSE, BUENO MI VENGANZA POR MI NIÑES-LUEGO EMEPEZO A ESCUHRA GRITOS POR PARTE DE LA OTRA VOZ Y GEMIDOS DE DOLOR PARA QUE LUEGO DE UN RATO PARARAN.**

Voz**: DONDE ESTOY…..NIKIA ERES TU. **

Nikia:** POR FIN RECUPERAS LA MEMORIA. **

Voz:** QUE TE REFIRES, LO ULTIMO QUE RECUERDO ES QUE ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE CASANDO LA CENA Y LUEGO TODO SE VOLVIO ROJO.**

Nikia:** TE LO RESUMIRE ESTAS SELLADA DENTRO DE ALGUIEN ASI QUE EXPOLORA SUS RECUERDOS Y SABRAS TODO KURAMA.**

Voz:**…VALE-quedo en silencio todo hasta que empezaron a oírse lagrimas por la voz-COMO PUEDEN HACERLE ALGO ASI A UN NIÑO, EN ESPECIAL ESA KUSHINA.**

Nikia**:…..NO SE QUE VISTE PERO LUEGO ME LO CUENTAS CREO QUE NARUTO-KUN TIENE QUE VENIR A QUI A CONOCERTE NO. **

Voz**: SI TENGO QUE DISCULPARME CON EL-DIJO ENTRE LAGRIMAS. **

Nikia**: BIEN PERO QUE TAL SI CAMBIAS. **

Voz**: AHH CLARO-LUEGO UNA LUZ CEGO A NARUTO DESDE LEJOS-listo-dijo una voz más tranquila.**

Nikia:** BIEN NARUTO-KUN PUEDES VENIR.**

Naruto que estaba lejos de la conmoción tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza -¿Qué era esa voz?-¿Qué hacía en su cabeza?-¿Quién demonios es Kurama?, el chico solo suspiro y empezó a caminar cuando volteo en la esquina vio a Nikia enfrente de una gran reja roja logro ver un kanji que decía "sello".

Nikia: naruto-kun hay alguien adentro de la reja que tienes que conocer pero tienes que entrar hay- naruto afirmo la loba había sido amable con él así que hizo lo que dijo.

Voz: espera aun no estoy lista-dijo la voz dentro de la jaula pero sonaba más delicada, naruto avanzo a paso lento pero cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca vio algo que le sorprendió una joven con una figura voluptuosa talla D, un tono de piel claro y ojos verdes. Su característica más distintiva es su largo cabello rojo carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro, que llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con adornos de zorros dorados en pastados en el con una cinta azul en el medio y unas sandalias azules (Kurama es como Rias Gremory en apariencia para que sepan), naruto tuvo un fuerte sonrojo cuan la vio nunca había visto una mujer tan bella incluso Mikoto se quedaba corto, en otro lugar Mikoto quería matar un zorro por alguna razón, pero naruto se sorprendió al verla con lágrimas en su hermosos ojos antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo ella corrió donde estaba el y lo abrazo él quedo justo en sus pechos que suerte no, naruto no supo reaccionar ante eso ya que aparte de Mikoto ninguna mujer lo había abrazado y empezó a disculparse- lo siento-lo siento todo es mi culpa lo siento de verdad si yo no hubiera sido descuidada nada de esto te hubiera pasado-dijo derramando lagrimas por su cara.

Naruto no sabía que hacer ya que no entendía nada que estaba pasando, solo hizo lo que creía correcto le correspondió el abrazo con su único brazo-no sé por qué dices que lo sientes pero una linda chica no debe llorar-dijo entre su busto.

Kurama solo lloro más-no es mi culpa si-pero antes de seguir naruto se separó de ella y con su mano le limpio las lágrimas, Kurama se sonrojo un poco.

Naruto: ya te dije no llores que tal si me cuentas que pasa y así poder saber que está pasando si.

Kurama se reincorporo y afirmó- bien como ya sabes estamos en tu mente y bueno yo soy-luego murmuro algo que naruto no oyó.

Naruto: lo siento dijiste algo.

Kurama respiro- YO SOY EL KYUBI –grito naruto retrocedió de la impresión.

Naruto parpadeo con su ojo y se echó a reír confundiendo a todos-si y yo soy e l hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Kurama: "si supieras"-pensó, luego la pelirroja soltó sus colas y naruto se calló-aun no me crees.

Naruto estaba confundido al máximo-cccccooooommmmoo- tartamudeo.

Kurama y Nikia que observaba solo suspiraron.

Kurama desapareció sus colas – por eso dije que lo siento naruto-kun, veras yo como dije soy el Kyubi pero no soy una masa de odio como la gente cree como mis hermanos y hermanas solo me gusta relajarme y divertirme pero un día mientras casaba mi alimento favorito junto con mis hermanos el Shodaime Hokage nos capturo pero no nos hizo nada malo nos dio comida y un lugar donde vivir luego nos empezó a separar algo que no nos gustó intentamos huir pero solo nos atrapo nuevamente me resigne perdí a mis hermanos y hermanas, un día recuerdo que estaba descansando cuando un sujeto de ojos rojos apareció luego de eso todo quedo en rojo luego recuerdo que desperté por Nikia-chan aquí y me entere de todo lo que te paso-ella tomo un respiro y miro a naruto este solo tenía la cabeza puesta en el suelo pareciera que estaba cuadrando los puntos, ella siguió con su historia- yo no recuerdo bien todo pero tengo algo de mis recuerdos mientras estaba controlada parece que el Shodaime peleo contra el sujeto que me controlo llamado Madara y lo derroto luego me sello dentro de mito Uzumaki que me mantuvo presa durante mucho tiempo hasta que ella murió por la vejez luego me sello en Kushina Uzumaki la actual esposa del Hokage cada vez que estuvo teniendo un hijo intente escapar pero se logró cuando un sujeto de mascara naranja me saco y me controlo otra vez y me hizo atacar la aldea pero el Yondaime con ayuda del Sandaime me sello mejor dicho dividió mis poderes mi ying y mi yang los sello en sus hijas mientras mi alma la sello dentro de ti pero no conto que al no tener poder iba a ir quitándotelo poco a poco hasta matarte, sabes aun no puedo creer que haya hecho eso a su hijo-dijo con pesar.

Naruto escucho el relato al pie de la letra ya sabía porque lo odiaban por eso siempre que preguntaba a su jiji o a uno de su hermanos siempre evadía el tema para que no lo atormentara saber la verdad, pero luego cayó en cuenta lo que dijo al final-eellll yyooonnndaaaaaiimmee esssss miiiii paaadrree-dijo entre lágrimas, Kurama solo afirmo en ese momento naruto se puso a llorar más fuerte que nunca su jiji le había dicho que sus padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi o Kurama y ahora sabia la verdad ellos estaba vivos y lo habían abandona todo lo que creyó fue mentira las veces que su jiji le decía sobre ellos todo era mentira, no sabía que creer ya solo sabía una cosa lo abandonaron lo dejaron a morir solo por contener al Kyubi-yooo ssssoooyyy unnnn ddeeeemmoonnnio porrr esso-antes de decir nada sintió una cachetada en su cara el volteo a ver a Kurama con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kurama: nunca-nunca vuelvas a decir eso yo soy la demonio tu eres naruto un ser humano nada más, solo tuviste la mala suerte de contenerme si tus "padres" no vieron eso son unos idiotas he visto tu vida naruto tienes personas que le importas que solo te mintieron para protegerte así que nunca vuelvas decir eso eres naruto el nieto de Hiruzen sarutobi , hermano de Itachi y shisui Uchiha y amigo de Mikoto Uchiha nunca vuelvas a decir que eres un demonio entiendes-dijo entre lágrimas naruto solo lloro más Kurama lo abrazo-llora naruto llora todo lo que quieras ahora estoy aquí nunca más estarás solo-naruto lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho derramo todos sus sentimientos reprimidos la tristeza de no tener a nadie, él siempre sabía que su jiji y sus hermanos junto con Mikoto estaban hay para él pero siempre volver a ese hogar solo era lo más deprimente del mundo pero ahora tenía alguien junto con él no estaría más nunca solo, el lloro un rato hasta que se calmó, Kurama se separó y le sonrió a un naruto más calmado- mejor naruto-kun.

Naruto: si gracias Kurama-chan, me siento mejor- Kurama le sonrió.

Kurama: y tus pa-antes de que siguiera fue interrumpida.

Naruto: yo no tengo padres ni hermanas, yo tengo a mi jiji y a mis hermanos mayores a Mikoto-chan y a ti nada más esas son las personas que son mi familia –dijo con determinación.

Kurama se sorprendió-en verdad me consideras parte de tu familia luego de todo.

Naruto: bueno considerando todo creo que sería bueno si nos llevamos bien no, mejor presentémonos mi nombre es Naruto el próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja un placer espero llevarnos bien-le dio la mano Kurama miro la mano y le sonrió y la acepto.

Kurama: Kurama la zorra de la nueve colas un placer y también espero llevarnos bien-naruto le sonrió luego de un rato se separaron Kurama puso su mano cerca de su cara él se intentó alejar pero Kurama lo retuvo-incluso en tu mente no poses tu ojo ni tu brazo ni siquiera con todo mi poder puedo arreglar esto.

Naruto le tomo la mano-no te preocupes Nikia- san me dijo que me podía curar y que por eso tenía que venir aquí pero no sé porque.

Nikia decidió que era hora de hablar luego de ver todo-bueno la razón es que para el ritual necesito la ayuda de Kurama porque es parte importante en proceso.

Kurama abrió los ojos-no me digas que usaras ese ritual –dijo preocupada.

Nikia: tenemos opción.

Kurama suspiro-tienes razón pero necesitan eso para que funcione.

Nikia le hizo una gesto con la pata-no te preocupes light se encarga-Kurama se rio un poco.

Kurama: no que nunca te casarías con él lobo come mocos.

Nikia: muérdeme.

Naruto: bueno me pueden decir que me van hacer-pregunto ya arto de estar fuera de la conversación.

Nikia miro a Kurama-mejor los dejo solos tengo que prepara todo tu cuéntale-Kurama afirmó y Nikia se desvaneció.

Kurama: naruto-kun mejor siéntate esto será algo largo.

Naruto le puso su mano detrás de la cabeza-una pregunta puedo cambiar este lugar no es muy bonito y no me gusta que este aquí.

Kurama le sonrió-claro que puedes solo cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que quieres-naruto hizo lo que dijo la alcantarilla se empezó a caer poco a poco del suelo empezó a salir pasto, luego árboles, después el techo cayo y apareció un cielo despejado junto con un brillante sol, también un arroyo de agua cristalina y detrás de ellos apareció una cabaña grande con un pórtico (imagínense la casa de kirito en sao con su novia), luego la gran reja se convirtió en collar de rubís con la palabra sello en el centro y callera justo en el cuello de Kurama, Kurama quedo fascinada con el paisaje.

Naruto abrió su ojo- que te parece Kurama-chan.

Kurama le sonrió-muy bonito naruto-kun, gracias-naruto se sonrojo un poco-bueno ahora siéntate esto será largo-naruto se sentó y Kurama hizo lo mismo-bueno lo que va pasar es.

En Konoha en específico en la sala del consejo de Konoha.

Hay en una gran mesa estaban por el lado izquierdo el consejo civil formado por 4 personas, en lado izquierdo los fejes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha estaba Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Fugaku Uchiha, Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju, en la parte frontal de la mesa esta Minato y a su lado derecho e izquierdo sus concejales Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane y Danzo como concejal civil, Minato y Kushina estaba aquí a regañadientes mientras Hiruzen solo esperaba una buena razón para estar aquí y no matar al que convoco esta tonta reunión.

Minato: me pueden decir quien convoco a esta reunión y más lévale que tenga una buena razón-dijo molesto un civil se paró.

Civil: nosotros la convocamos – el consejo Shino solo suspiro.

Hiashi: podemos saber para qué.

Civil2: porque queremos que detengan la búsqueda del demonio-antes de decir algo más una kunai le perforo la cabeza derramando sangre por toda la mesa los civiles se asustaron mientras los Shinobis vieron que el origen del ataque era Hiruzen sarutobi el sandaime Hokage muy cabreado.

Hiruzen: solo por eso me llamaron, soporte esto por mucho tiempo pero hoy no estoy de humor para juegos estoy despierto desde ayer buscando a MI NIETO y aun no lo encuentro y me llaman para esto denme una buena razón para no matarlos a todos aquí-dijo muy cabrea todos en la habitación se asustaron incluso danzo saco una kunai por si acaso su viejo compañero volvía a hacer el de antes.

Civil1: buuuueeennnoo essss queee nooooo vemooooss razzzon ppaara busssscccarrrrllo yaaaaa ddddeeeebbbbeee essstaaaarrrr muerrrrto-tartumudeo de miedo.

Kushina: EL ESTA VIVO ME ENTIENDEN-grito Kushina muy asustada por la vida de su "hijo".

Civil3 más calmado-pero Kushina-sama para que debemos seguir es mocoso es solo un problema en nuestra aldea-antes de seguir sintieron un instinto asesino que se comparaba al del sandaime pero en menor potencia.

Minato: sabes del que hablas es mi hijo verdad así que abstente a hacer comentarios como este-el civil afirmo rápidamente, luego oyeron un bufido de Hiruzen todos lo voltearon a ver.

Hiruzen: ahora es tu hijo donde estuviste las noches que estaba solo, enfermo, asustado, cuando lo golpeaban o cuando me pedía que le dijera quienes eran sus padres y me tocaba mentirle en la cara diciéndole que estaban muertos porque me lo ordeno o gran Minato-sama-dijo con sarcasmo la última parte los padres de naruto solo bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Tsunade: sensei es suficiente no ve que están preocupados por él igual que usted.

Hiruzen la miro y esta trago-mira Tsunade no estoy para juegos ahora tú y la familia de Minato nunca les importo naruto, verlo por una ventana una vez a la semana no es interesarse solo se preocupaban por el sello del Kyubi así que mejor cállate ya que ni una sola vez lo atendiste cuando lo necesitaba-dijo furioso Tsunade solo se calló ella era la madrina de naruto y no hizo nada no sabía cómo sentirse en este momento triste, decepcionada o molesta con ella misma pero antes de que alguien diga algo más 3 nubes de humo aparecieron en la sala mostrando a Jiraiya-Itachi-shisui luciendo como muertos en vida.

Minato: lo encontraron-pregunto esperanzado.

Jiraiya: no seguimos el rastro toda la noche pero no encontramos nada llegamos hasta el último kunai pero no encontramos nada después como si la tierra se lo tragara.

Civil: esto es de fiesta el de-antes que dijera nada otra kunai lanzada por Hiruzen le atravesó el cráneo.

Hiruzen: creo que no quede claro no estoy de humor para esta mierda-los civiles restantes solo afirmaron-sigue con el informe.

Jiraiya: como dije no hay nada más que reportar-mientras Hiruzen solo suspiraba y los "padres" de naruto se preocuparan más.

Shisui: bueno hay algo pero.

Itachi: no estamos seguros que son.

Minato: lo que sea hablen-los dos Uchihas afirmaron.

Shisui: bueno encontramos un tigre.

Fugaku: y eso es relevante porque.

Itachi: es que el tigre estaba muerto sin ningún rasguño externo pero internamente su cerebro se frio como si se hubiera detenido-todos se sorprendieron por eso.

Danzo: tienen alguna teoría – queriendo saber que era para así hacerlo parte de su programa de la raíz destruir a tu enemigo sin tocarlo eso era un poder que quería.

Los dos chicos se vieron y hablaron al mismo tiempo-naruto-dijeron mientras Jiraiya solo negó y el resto parecía sorprendido.

QUE-dijeron todos.

Itachi: lo que oyeron el lugar donde encontramos el tigre fue en el mismo lugar que estaba el mayor rastro de sangre.

Shisui: así que suponemos que naruto lo mato o alguien lo mato y se llevó a naruto y si no dejo rastros suponemos que se fue en un Shunshin no jutsu.

Hiruzen: es lo más lógico-luego miro a Tsume y Hiashi- quiero los mejores rastreadores de sus clanes buscando hasta el más mínimo rastro de chakra extranjero entendido-los dos jefes afirmaron no quería llevar la contraria ahora a su antiguo líder.

Danzo: sabes hay algo interesante en la historia si suponemos que el joven naruto derroto al tigre la pregunta es como lo hizo y como se fue del lugar sin dejar rastro no será que despertó una línea de sangre – dijo mirando a Minato y Kushina buscando respuestas.

Minato entrecerró los ojos- no sé qué insinúas danzo que no le he contado a mi gente de mis habilidades junto con mi esposa pues lamento decirte que no es así ni mi esposa ni yo tenemos esa capacidad y te aseguro que mis hijas tampoco.

Danzo: entonces como lo hizo.

Koharu: el ADN muta en todo momento tal vez el joven lo desarrollo con la combinación adecuada de genes por lo que podríamos tener una nueva línea de sangre en nuestras manos-dijo con una sonrisa pensando en poseer esa nueva línea de sangre.

Kushina: ESO IMPORTA QUIERO A MI HIJO NO UNA NUEVA LINEA DE SANGRE-grito.

Shisui: si su hijo-dijo lo suficiente alto para que lo oyeran.

Kushina: dijiste algo-lo miro al Uchiha.

Shisui: si lo que oíste él no es tu hijo ya que lo abandonaste, ninguna madre hace eso a su hijo si le importa así que no digas que eres su madre porque su única familia en Konoha soy yo, Itachi, Hiruzen-sama y Mikoto-sama usted para él es solo una extraña más me entiende y se acerca a mi hermano-activo su sharingan-no creo que le guste el resultado Kushina-sama-Kushina solo se quedó callada porque todo lo que decía era verdad.

Tsunade: cuida tu lengua mocoso-antes que shisui dijera algo Itachi negó con la cabeza este solo se calló.

Itachi: Hiruzen-sama solicitamos formar parte del equipo de búsqueda por favor.

Hiruzen: lo siento chicos no-los chicos iban a replicar- miren están al límite llevan toda la noche sin dormir, mataron a más de 10 personas anoche junto con ninjas pasaron la noche entera en el bosque de la muerte necesitan descansar o sino obstaculizaran la misión entendieron-los chicos solo afirmaron de mala gana-bien Minato no tengo tiempo para perder aquí voy a coordinar la búsqueda de naruto así que me voy-dijo parándose y saliendo junto con los Uchihas luego la gente empezó a salir solo dejando al Hokage, su esposa y los sannin.

Minato se acercó a Kushina y le tomo la mano- tranquilízate Kushina-chan ya verás que lo encontramos y veras que estará bien.

Kushina: y eso que como dijo el chico eso que importa mi propio hijo me cree una extraña que le voy a decir cuando lo vea "hola soy tu madre lamento haberte dejado 6 años de tu vida solo, ven a vivir con nosotros y seamos una familia feliz" que hipócrita soy-dijo entre lagrimas Minato solo la abrazo.

Minato: sabes que fue lo mejor pasar más tiempo expuesto al chakra del zorro lo mataría más rápido y sería perjudicial para las chicas.

Kushina: y que precio me considera una extraña, ni nuestras propias hijas conocen a su hermano-dijo llorando Minato solo la abrazo más fuerte, mientras los sannin miraban con pena a la familia todo por esa decisión de sacar a naruto de la familia para que viviera feliz que idiotas fueron lo que le trajeron fue más dolor y sufrimiento y ahora lo saben.

Con naruto

Luego de hablar un con Kurama del ritual naruto fue despertado por light que lo llevo cargado a otra cueva donde lo pusieron en una mesa con una gran cantidad de sellos en ella que no reconocía bien y debajo de esta había un pentágono rojo con negro, al lado de la mesa habían 4 lobos en cada esquina dentro de un círculo rojo, lo despojaron de su pantalón y lo dejaron en bóxeres, le quitaron las vendas de su ojo y su brazo logro ver como su brazo estaba completamente rojo por la irritación y algunas partes negras, antes que el preguntara algo una gran ave color rojo con naranja en el pecho , en su espalda se podían apreciar grandes plumas de diversos colores como el arcoíris el solo quedo en estado de shock eso esa era un Fénix.

Light: que bueno que llegas Hao.

El fénix identificado como hao hablo- lo hago porque te debo una-luego miro a naruto que trago-esperemos que sobreviva.

Terry: no te preocupes Hao el sobrevivirá de eso estoy segura- entrando a la cueva seguida por algunas lobos de menor tamaño.

Él fénix y el lobo jefe afirmaron.

Light: bien naruto listo- el chico de cabello rubio afirmo- bien empecemos-los lobos en los círculos sacaron algo de sangre de sus patas y pisaron el circulo y de ella empezaron a salir cadenas en sangre que atraparon a naruto que tenía los ojos cerrados, light y su esposa empezaron hacer una sellas de mano con sus patas delanteras y al mismo tiempo gritaron.

Terry/Light-:** Shūkyō geijutsu: Atarashī dōro no fukkatsu (arte sagrado: renacimiento de un nuevo camino)-** luego tocaron el suelo para que salieran una cadenas negras y blancas envolviendo a naruto por todos lados.

Hao: chicho espero que sobrevivas-luego se alzó en vuelo encima de él y lanzo una llamarada de fuego blanco con negro que cubrió a naruto, luego de eso se escucharon gritos de dolor por parte de naruto.

Naruto: HAAAAAAAAA-gritos de dolor.

Light: chico lo que queda es luchar, sobrevive y vive para ver a tus seres queridos nuevamente-le grito naruto.

Naruto recordó lo que le dijo Kurama que el proceso de dividía en varias partes.

Lo encadenarían con cadenas de sangre y de luz y oscuridad para que no pudiera escapar el Yoki en Kurama.

El un fuego sagrado lo cubriría para empezar el proceso purificando su cuerpo.

Ella soltaría todo su Yoki para curarlo mientras su cuerpo está envuelto en llamas, dijo que el proceso era simple en verdad hacer que su cuerpo usara el Yoki de ella para curarlo pero el problema sería que su cuerpo lo aceptara por eso las llamas para purificar su cuerpo y hacerlo un imán para de su Yoki, ya que aunque sean energías opuestas ellas se atraen unas a otras y así curar su cuerpo.

La siguiente fase era esperar y sobrevivir, lo peligroso de esta técnica es que la energía demoniaca no curara a la persona sino la matara por no poder contenerla, soportando un dolor un infernal.

Naruto: "esto es una mierda"-pensó-HAAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor-"no-no me voy a rendir no ahora que he llegado tan lejos"-pensó.

Light y el resto de veían como las llamas se hacían más grandes y llegaban hasta el techo los lobos en los círculos se alejaron por el poder de las llamas.

Hao: detén esto light si lo detenemos ahora podemos salvarle la vida.

Light: no el escogió esto no lo voy a detener- negó con la cabeza.

Hao solo refuñó-está bien pero si él muere estará en su conciencia-los dos lobos solo afirmaron.

Light: "vamos chico demuéstrame tu voluntad".

Nikia:" vamos naruto-kun yo sé que tú puedes".

Naruto estaba llegando al límite ya no podía sentir su voz para gritar solo se dejó caer en los brazos de la muerte.

Ya te rindes naruto, luego que dijiste que volverías con ellos, eres un cobarde acaso no vas a cumplir lo que dijiste- sonó una voz en su cabeza que identifico como Kurama-dime quieres que ellos lloren quieres que ellos sientan pena por ti, acaso vas a renuncias a tu sueño eres un cobarde no vas a luchar.

Naruto solo escucho todo eso en estado de shock no podía creer lo idiota que era morir sin pelear eso no Itachi y Shisui no le habían enseñado eso, su jiji no se lo permitiría, Mikoto le daría una cacheta por rendirse así no él lucharía hasta el final-"no yo no voy a morir no aquí no lejos de ellos"-pensó-NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ VOY A REGREASAR CON MI FAMILIA-grito con todas las energías que tenía antes que las llamas se volvieran color naranja, el resto observaba fascinado el evento ya que nadie había sobrevivido al ritual pero naruto parecía a punto de lograrlo, las lamas empezaron a cambiar por los colores del arcoíris hasta que se detuvieron y las cadenas salieron volando y una luz dolor amarrilla salió disparada de la mesa y callo enfrente de ellos cuando se despejo lo que vieron los dejo con la boca en el suelo el chico escuálido que vieron antes no existía en cambio había un chico con un cuerpo atlético listo para la lucha a pesar de tener solo 6 años se veían algunos músculos construidos, en su abdomen, brazos y piernas, su brazo izquierdo cambio completamente ya no era ese brazo inútil que nunca más podría usar en vez de eso había un brazo color rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta el hombro con las uñas negras junto con una cruz de color verde claro en la parte superior de la palma, su ojo izquierdo había vuelto pero su color azul claro habían cambiado a un color azul hielo pero aun conservaban ese toque de gracia y amor pero en lado izquierdo había una cicatriz roja muy inusual, que comienza como un pentáculo en su frente que cae formando una línea que separa en dos su ojo izquierdo y ceja bajando hasta la barbilla (imagínense la Inocencia de Allen Walker) atravesando sus marcas en la mejillas que se habían vuelto más delgadas pero aun visibles, había perdido toda la grasa de bebe que tenía pero su cabello fue un verdadero cambio ya no era rubio ahora era rubio con toques blancos en él que le daba un toque exótico en su aspecto.

Naruto miro a las invocaciones que estaban sorprendidas por el cambio y solo dijo algo antes de desmayarse- lo hice-dijo con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse en el suelo pero antes de tocarlo Nikia uso su cola para detenerlo luego de salir del shock.

Nikia: parece que encontramos un humano interesante –dijo con una sonrisa al ver a naruto dormir con una sonrisa.

Light: no lo tienes que repetir-luego volteo a ver a hao que aún estaba sorprendido-te lo agradezco Hao te lo recompensare te lo prometo.

Hao: no te preocupes pero en verdad tienes un humano interesante aquí, vendré a ver su progreso en el futuro tal vez sea digno-luego de eso se fue con una sonrisa había encontrado a alguien interesante.

Light miro a su compañero y hermanos aun sorprendidos- chicos desde ahora este chico es nuestro invocador, no creo que tenga alguna queja-los lobos negaron con la cabeza ese chico era digno del contrato si sobrevivo-bien desde mañana lo empezamos a entrenar creo que saben lo que significa no-dijo con una sonrisa mientras los otros lobos también sonrieron naruto en su sueño sintió un escalofrió, los lobos afirmaron y se fueron, Nikia y light llevaron a naruto a la cueva donde estaban antes y lo dejaron en una cama de paja.

Nikia: sabes este chico es especial, incluso dormido siento un asombroso poder que emana de él no cabe duda que el futuro será alguien de temer.

Light se rio – puede que mucha gente le tema por su poder pero te aseguro que en vez de eso será respetado no temido-luego de eso se fue Nikia le sonrió a naruto y se fue lo que dijo su esposo era cierto y ella lo sabía, nadie en el mundo se dio cuenta de cómo los engranajes de la vida volvían a girar luego de tanto tiempo un nuevo mundo estaba por surgir.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto empezó a moverse en él y siento las hierbas en su cara se empezó a despertar y estiro su cuerpo sintió como si hubiera dormido una semana entera.

Ya despiertas naruto-kun-naruto se levantó y volteo la vista y vio a Kurama con su kimono pero este ahora era azul con zorros rojos en él.

Naruto: dime funciono-pregunto con una sonrisa sabía que funciono podía verla con sus 2 OJOS.

Kurama se rio-mírate-dijo creando un espejo de cuerpo completo, naruto se miró de arriba abajo vio su nuevo brazo y sonrió le gustaba su nueva apariencia y mucho.

Naruto: estoy tan genial mira mi brazo esta súper genial Kurama-mostrándole su brazo- y mis tatuajes son geniales-dijo señalando su ojo luego empezó a saltar diciendo lo genial que se veía y como estaba más cerca de ser Hokage.

Kurama: si naruto-kun estas muy lindo pero mejor despierta ya es momento de empezar tu entrenamiento, en la noche te ayudare a dominar tu brazo y tu ojo.

Naruto se detuvo-que habilidades-pregunto algo extraño.

Kurama: en verdad creáis que te daría un nuevo brazo y ojo sin algo especial en ellos verdad-le dijo con un guiño.

Naruto se pusieron sus ojos en forma de estrella-en verdad dime-dime.

Kurama le sonrió-lo siento naruto pero te diré en la noche, ahora cuídate-luego de eso naruto desapareció con una mirada furiosa-en verdad está lindo me pregunto cómo será cuando crezca-dijo con un sonrojo pensando escenas no santas con su joven anfitrión, y se empezó a mojar-o pero mira como me pone bueno solo hay que esperar unos años-dijo entrando a su casa para liberal algo de estrés.

Afuera de su mente.

Naruto despertó de golpe-Kurama-grito para solo escuchar una risa en su mente.

Ya despiertas mocoso-dijo una voz naruto se levantó y vio a light-ya está bien chico.

Naruto levanto su brazo y lo flexiono-pues claro no vez-dijo con una sonrisa light se rio-estoy listo para mi entrenamiento.

Light le sonrió-pues ven primero vamos a comer-dijo saliendo de la cueva seguido por naruto, cuando salió vio que estaban en una monta ayer el no pudo ver bien debido a sus ojos pero ahora veía que era una gran montaña (de la mitad del tamaño del Everest) con una gran cantidad de cuevas pero también noto que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve pero la montaña no tenía nada de nieve se preguntó porque pero se encogió los hombros, luego de un rato llegaron a una cueva donde vieron a Nikia comiendo carne junto con una buena cantidad de fruta, ella alzo la cabeza al oír a naruto y su pareja-ya llegamos Nikia-chan.

Nikia le sonrió a su pareja y a naruto- ya veo, dime naruto como estas.

Naruto le sonrió-muy bien listo para empezar a entrenar.

Light se acercó y cogió un pedazo de carne-come y luego entrenamos mocoso-naruto afirmo y se acercó a comer algo de fruta ya que la carne estaba cruda y no la podía comer luego de terminar de comerse más de 100 piezas de frutas salió junto con light de la cueva, el lobo tomo a naruto por su cola y salto de la cueva naruto solo grito.

Naruto: uuuuuuaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu-grito de emoción luego de un rato aterrizaron en el suelo light soltó a naruto y cayó en su trasero en el suelo helado cubierto por nieve y empezó a temblar-que frio-y era verdad estaba sin ropa solo en bóxer.

Light: si esto es genial todos los del clan les gusta el frio para entrenar pero tenemos sellos de calor alrededor de la montaña para dormir caliente y que nuestros cachorros crezcan bien pero para entrenar nada mejor que el frio.

Naruto se paró temblando por el frio-si tú lo dices, será que me dan algo de ropa –dijo temblando.

Light se rio- claro que no chico si eres nuestro invocador debes soportar este frio.

Naruto: QUE ESTAS LOCO VOY A MORIR CONGELADO-grito.

Light lo miro-mira chico es parte de tu entrenamiento así que sopórtalo entendido-dijo con una mirada que no valía discusión naruto afirmo-bien tu entrenamiento este año va ser puramente físico y mental, desde que te levantes 5:30 am hasta a las 6 pm estarás entrenando físicamente y luego de tendrás un descanso de 30 minutos y te pondrás a estudiar junto con Nikia-chan conocimiento básico quiero que cuando te vayas de aquí sepas de todo desde matemáticas hasta política hasta las 9 luego de duermes y no hay lugar para discusión entendido-naruto afirmo al ver la mirada de su maestro.

Naruto: light-sensei, Kurama-chan me dijo que me iba enseñar a manejar mi ojo y mi brazo en la noche.

Light: cual ese el problema luego de terminar de estudiar entrenaras con ella, así que empecemos.

Naruto suspiro sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer-bien como empezamos.

Light aulló para que naruto se asustara al sentir muchas miradas alrededor de él- tu primer objetivo es desarrollar tu intuición hasta que sea adecuada y al mismo tiempo desarrollaras tus resistencia-velocidad-fuerza entre otra cosas por lo que tienes que sobrevivir-luego de eso muchos lobos empezaron a tacarlo naruto por haber sobrevivido a los asaltos de lo civiles pudo esquivar dos ataque frontales de los lobos.

Naruto: que haces lobo-Baka-dijo recibido un golpe de uno lobo en el estómago y lo mando a volar.

Light: óyeme mocoso este tu entrenamiento debes desarrollar tu Haki y tu intuición-dijo lanzando un bola de aire que golpeo a naruto y lo hizo escupir sangre al chocar contra un árbol.

Naruto se levantó con esfuerzo-que demonios es el Haki-dijo esquivando otro golpe de un lobo.

Light: eso mocoso lo tendrás que averiguar-dijo lanzando otra esfera de aire naruto cerro sus ojos y sintió la brisa logro esquivarla a duras penas-"bien debes desarrollar tu instinto de batalla y descubrir esto por tu cuenta"-luego le afirmo a los lobos y estos les devolvieron la afirmación y empezaron a atacar a naruto este solo empezó a correr para sobrevivir estos iban hacer unos largos años.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salto en el tiempo 1 año

La vida de naruto en el monte lobo como el habían dicho que se llama había sido buena en términos de experiencia los lobos eran como su hermanos le enseñaron a cazar y sobrevivir también aprendió que era el Haki es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente del mundo de. No es diferente de los sentidos comunes que la gente normalmente posee. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas no lo notan o fallan en despertarlo. Normalmente, hay dos tipos de Haki común a todos, dado el entrenamiento adecuado, sin embargo hay un tercer tipo de Haki que sólo un reducido grupo de personajes posee. En términos simples, Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos. El objetivo de light en naruto era que dominara las 3 formas de Haki sin problema y lo estaba logrando en un año ya domino las bases del **Kenbunshoku Haki**, que otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad precognitiva junto con él **Busoshoku Hak**i, que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes también había logrado entender más él **Haoshoku Hak**i, un tipo raro de Haki que sólo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros.

De acuerdo a lo que le dijo Light había sido el primer humano en despertarlo en mucho tiempo ya que comúnmente solo los lobos lograban despertarlo pero él logro por haber estado en una situación de vida o muerte y no rendirse y seguir luchando para proteger lo que era importante para él logro despertarlo.

Las clases con Nikia fueron relajantes ella tenía paciencia con él, fue un proceso lento pero naruto fue captando bien las cosas y se hicieron más interesantes cuando nació el hijo de light y Nikia él heredero del clan lobo Terry un lobo de pelaje plateado con putas azules y ojos azules con toques verdes en ellos naruto y él se hicieron amigos rápidamente, cuando Terry nació light sabía que su hijo sería un fuerte guerreo pero también que sería un dolor en el culo y vio que era cierto cuando él y naruto empezaron a hacer bromas a todos los del clan con la excusa patética de que era para mejorar sus habilidades de infiltración como odiaba él día que se conocieron esos dos.

También las cosas iban bien con Kurama se habían hecho buenos amigos aunque light y Nikia se preguntaban cuando iban a dar el siguiente paso cuando naruto les pregunto a que se referían solo lo mandaron hacer más ejercicios de los de costumbre ya era suficiente para ellos que les preguntara de donde vino Terry cuando nació unos meses después de que llego, así que desviaron el tema, pero volviendo con Kurama ella le había dicho que su brazo y su ojo al ser regenerados por su Yoki podían tener habilidades demoniacas parece que su brazo se puede transformar en un arma y su ojo puede ver atreves de ilusiones pero también le dijo que este podía evolucionar mientras iba creciendo y mejorando ya que él estaba en el nivel 1 pero para su edad era algo impresionante, también descubrió que su cuerpo podía regenerarse más rápido de lo que era posible incluso con ella sellada dentro de él la conclusión de ella era que al momento del ritual no solo su brazo y ojo fueron alterados sino todo su cuerpo asiendo que él se convierta en mitad demonio esto sorprendió a naruto pero se relajó cuando Kurama le dijo que no era muy importante solo que iba hacerse más fuerte de lo normal-más resistente entre otras cosa cuando, naruto se puso contento pero cuando le dijo a light este solo sonrió maniáticamente imaginándose los resultados del entrenamiento de naruto este tuvo miedo de maestro, mientras Kurama pensó en que serviría esa resistencia haciendo que tuviera un sangrado en su nariz.

Pero a pesar de no estar en el mundo humano con ayuda de los lobos pudo estar informado de lo pasaba y se enteró que su abuelo estaba bien pero se puso triste y furioso cuando se enteró que su hermano shisui había muerto y que Itachi fue considerado culpable para que luego este masacrara el clan dejando vivo solo a sus hermanos, a Mikoto y a un familiar de shisui, ese día lloro la muerte de su hermano se arrepintió de no poder verlo más los lobos y Kurama lo dejaron tranquilos para que se calmara, luego de unos días se calmó sabía que si su hermano lo veía así lo golpearía por llorar así, cuando light le pregunto qué iba hacer el solo dijo.

Naruto: no voy a buscar venganza ese es el camino de los cobardes, él iba a encontrar a Itachi y le daría la paliza de su vida para luego hablar con él de porque hizo, luego lo traeré a la aldea y dejare que Mikoto-chan se encargue de él-dijo con una mirada llena de determinación él sabía que su hermano Itachi no haría algo así en especial a su familia, light junto con el resto de los lobos y Kurama se sonrieron a naruto esas son palabras de un líder pero internamente rio macabramente pensando en el castigo que Mikoto le daría a su hermano, en ese mismo momento Itachi sintió miedo por su vida como si el mismísimo Shinigami buscaba su alma no sabe cuánta razón tenía.

Pero dejemos el pasado, ahora vemos a naruto junto con Terry enfrente de Light, pero lo raro es que naruto llevaba unos pantalones ya que comúnmente entrenaba solo en bóxer para acostumbrarse al clima, también llevaba el collar de Itachi con orgullo en su cuello y en su mano derecha llevaba un anillo en su dedo índice era un anillo de plata con decoraciones de llamas color plateado en su incrustación, en el centro había un gran diamante azul con la letra N debajo de este, fue uno de los regalos que le dio shisui en su cumpleaños número 6 junto con otras cosas que saldrán más adelante, él se alegró al ver que sus regalos no los habían botado, también tenía su brazo envuelto en vendas eso también le extraño ya que nunca lo ocultaba.

Naruto: light-sensei que aremos hoy, ya se cumplió un año desde que llegue así que haremos-pregunto dudoso ya que era verdad ayer fue su cumpleaños donde los lobos le habían regalados nueva ropa, junto con un banquete así que su primer año de entrenamiento termino así que no sabía que hacer ahora.

Light: bueno chicos esperamos a alguien así que nos toca esperar un rato –antes que pudieran preguntar una voz hablo.

Bueno no les toca esperar ya llegamos-dijo una voz desde lo alto la cabeza de los lobos y naruto vieron al cielo y vieron a hao bajando.

Light: que alegría verte Hao, que bueno que vienes.

Hao: si me alegra estar aquí pero no vengo solo-cuando dijo eso una figura salto de su lomo cuando callo vieron que era una chica de la edad de naruto de cabello rubio largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar, que llevaba un abrigo color azul que la envolvía toda -ella es Ravel Phoenix la última del clan Phoenix y está bajo la protección de nuestro clan la traje para que entrene junto con el chico si no hay problema.

Light: no claro que no hay problema además-dijo viendo como a naruto de reojo que estaba sonrojado-creo que fue una buena idea.

Naruto: "es muy linda"-pensó con un sonrojo.

Kurama: "o el pequeño naruto-chan se enamoró"-dijo Kurama en su mente.

Naruto se sonrojo más-"que cosas dices Kurama-chan, ni siquiera la conozco"-le dijo a la zorra.

Kurama: "bueno así empieza el amor pero mejor será que crezcas un poco ahora de tejo tengo que descansar"-le dijo.

Oye naruto despierta-oyó la voz de Terry.

Naruto: que pasa Terry.

Terry suspiro –debes dejar de hablar con Kurama-sama así sabes es molesto, como sea papa quiere que conozcamos a la chica –luego sonrió-tal vez pueda ser tu novia.

Naruto: TERRY-grito el lobo solo se rio, este empezó a caminar donde estaba la chica que se posó cerca e Hao-mucho gusto mi nombre es naruto, es placer conocerte-dijo dándole la mano.

Ravel lo miro y se sonrojo un poco al verlo sin camisa y eso músculos en formación sí que era lindo-"mala-mala no pienses eso"-se reprendió así misma luego vio la mano de naruto ella se dio la vuelta, extrañando naruto- mi nombre es Ravel Phoenix como ya oíste.

Naruto solo suspiro para él nunca fue fácil ser amigos ya había visto chicas como ella arrogantes y presumidas mejor se alejaba-bien como quieras-la chica se sorprendió por su comportamiento comúnmente las personas se acercaban a ella no importa que -light-sensei que voy hacer este año.

Hao suspiro al ver el comportamiento de Ravel-lo siento por su comportamiento light.

Light: no importa Hao yo entiendo-luego miro a naruto- bien naruto este año terminaras de dominar el Haki del conquistador, aprenderás todos los estilos de Taijutsu que de para qué crees el tuyo propio, al mismo tiempo aprenderás a dominar tu chakra y Yoki hasta que tengas un control perfecto, seguirás tus estudios con Nikia-chan y Kurama; tu Terry harás ejercicios de control de chakra también aprenderás hacer hielo, antes que preguntes naruto tienes que esperar un año para esto tienes más chakra que cualquiera de tu edad junto con tu Yoki hace que todo tu poder sea inestable por eso entrenaras antes, pero seguirán haciendo el ejercicio físico de siempre, entendieron .

Hai sensei-gritaron los dos.

Hao: tu Ravel aras los mismo que ellos entrenaras tu chakra y dominaras tus flamas por eso te traje aquí ya que en este lugar hacer fuego es prácticamente imposible por eso el clan lobo tiene sellos de calor en su hogar así que tus flamas se aran increíblemente poderosas si por lo menos logras destruir un bloque de hielo.

Ravel: Hai-sensei, pero él no está usando ropa y está bien-dijo señalando a naruto.

Light se rio-pequeña es el invocador de nuestro clan ha sido entrenado para soportar este frio además hoy está caliente porque tiene un pantalón comúnmente esta solo en bóxer-Ravel se sonrojo pensando en naruto solo en bóxer-bien naruto tu prime objetivo es escalar un árbol.

Ravel lo interrumpió- disculpe light-sama no es más fácil el ejerció de la hoja.

Hao: Ravel debiste oír, naruto pose mucho más chakra lo que significa que no puede hacer ejercicios básicos como tú que es el que vas hacer ahora ya que no lo has completado- Ravel afirmo.

Light: bien bastardos empiecen-dijo lanzando una bola de aire Ravel abrió sus ojos cuando naruto la cogió estilo nupcial y esquivo la bola de aire quedando 50 m lejos de las invocaciones, light le sonrió a naruto por su logro estaba mejorando se dio la vuelta junto con hao rumbo a la cueva.

Naruto: ya puedes bajar – le dijo a la chica en su brazos ella rápidamente se sonrojo por ver donde estaba y se alejó luego le dio una cachetada.

Ravel: no me vuelvas a tocar entendiste-le dijo roja.

Naruto la miro-sabes si no te hubiera ayudado esa bola de aire te hubiera golpeado pero si así pagas al que te salva bien, Terry te cuidara ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer-luego se dio la vuelta y fue a un árbol congelado como light le dijo-así aquí acostumbramos a pelear entre nosotros no te sorprendas si un lobo bebe te ataca-luego de eso se perdió en la nieve.

Ravel miro a Terry-lo que dijo no es cierto verdad-pregunto con temor.

Terry: mira no sé cómo sean las cosas en el clan fénix además pero aquí entrenamos cada día los jóvenes para hacernos fuertes y por eso peleamos además eso sirve para desarrollar nuestro Haki yo solo tengo un año y he estado en riesgo desde que aprendí a caminar y hablar-Ravel se puso a temblar de miedo-no te preocupes si estás conmigo estarás segura- Ravel se tranquilizó y empezó a buscar una hoja de un árbol congelado y empezó su ejercicio Terry hiso lo mismo.

Luego de un rato Ravel tenía problemas con su ejercicio mientras Terry estaba a punto de lograr terminarlo.

Ravel se le volvió a caer la hoja por décima vez en media hora no lograba que se pegara los 15 minutos lo máximo eran 2 minutos-maldición porque no puedo-luego miro a Terry que llevaba 10 minutos con una hoja y ahora tenía otra – dime porque no puedo.

Terry dejo caer la hoja y suspiro- mira estas hojas están congeladas y son más difíciles de mantener pegadas lo entiendes verdad.

Ravel: si lo sé-dijo con un suspiro.

Terry: es difícil pero tengo un truco-Ravel lo miro con esperanza-mejor dicho es un truco de naruto porque no le vas a pedir consejo a él debe estar cerca.

Ravel frunció el ceño-porque no me lo dices tú.

Terry: porque no lo sé explicar en batalla es que logre dominar el truco, pero si quieres pelear para hacerlo por mí no hay problema-dijo con una mirada depredadora.

Ravel trago aunque era fuerte para su edad solo tenía 7- bien iré a buscar a ese idiota-dijo para luego caminar a donde estaba naruto.

Terry: sabes puede que tuvieras una vida dura pero no creo que peor que la que tuvo él antes que lo encontrara mi papa-dijo detrás de ella Ravel se detuvo un segundo pero no dijo nada ella siguió caminado Terry suspiro era muy joven para esta mierda luego se puso a trabajar.

Ravel solo pensó en la palabras del joven lobo mientras caminaba-"no creo que la tuviera peor que yo apuesto que solo lo dijo para que fuera amable con él es imposible que alguien que sufrió este así de feliz"- luego de caminar un rato vio naruto esquivando ataques de lobos mayores que el cómo esferas de aire y bolas de agua mientras intentaba subir un árbol antes de caer al suelo por no lograrlo.

Niña que haces aquí-dijo una voz detrás de ella volteo y vio un lobo de pelaje negro.

Hiso lo lógico en esta situación- HAAAAAA-grito de miedo llamando la atención de todos, naruto miro de donde vino y vio a Ravel se acercó a ella mientras los lobos se ponían en pose de batalla ellos sabían cómo vivió naruto cualquier humano que se acercara él lo atacarían si era una amenaza.

Naruto: Droy déjala ella viene con Hao-Droy afirmó antes de regresar con el resto pero aun todos se mantenían listos para atacar-bien que quieres golpearme otra vez.

Ravel se recuperó del shock-no es que Terry me dijo que podías dar un consejo para mantener pegada la hoja-dijo nerviosa por las miradas de los lobos.

Naruto volteo la cabeza y afirmo los lobos se retiraron a entrenar con Terry- mejor –ella no dijo nada pero en verdad se sentía bien de no tener a eso lobos mirándolos-bien no te voy a decir nada así que cuídate-luego se dio la vuelta.

Ravel: QUE –grito sorprendida nadie le había negado nada en su vida.

Naruto la volteo a ver-lo que oíste no hasta que disculpes.

Ravel parpadeo-porque me tengo que disculpar.

Naruto: TU QUE CRES POR DARME UNA CACHETADA-le gritó.

Ravel: TU TE SOBREPASASTE PERVERTIDO-le replico.

Naruto: PARA SALVARTE IDIOTA SINO TE HUBIERA GOLPEADO ESA BOLA DE AIRE-le grito.

Ravel parpadeo era verdad no tenía razón para golpearlo y bajo la mirada avergonzada-bien lo siento es que no me lo esperaba sí.

Naruto: vale, te diré el truco solo porque te disculpaste-la chica se animó por eso-busca una hoja – la chica hizo lo que dijo y logro conseguir una hoja-bien ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y te pongas tranquila recuerda el momento más feliz de tu vida y luego deja que el chakra fluya tranquilamente-la chica hiso lo que dijo recordó el tiempo con su familia los días de juego y dejo que su chakra fullera no sabe como pero empezó a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos no se había sentido así en meses desde que su familia murió intento evitar los recuerdos de ellos para hacerse fuerte y ahora estaba llorando no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que la voz de naruto la saco de sus pensamiento-oye lo lograste 15 minutos.

Ravel solo abrió los ojos y dejo caer la hoja de su frente rápidamente se limpió los ojos-sí, no le digas a nadie lo que viste-dijo con tono de mando

Naruto: mira no es malo llorar a veces es lo mejor-dijo diciendo la verdad.

Ravel se exaspero por eso-TU NO ENTIEDES NADA YO NO PUEDO DARME EL LUJO DE LLORAR YO TENGO QUE SER FUERTE PARA LOGAR VENGAR A MIS PADRES.

Naruto apretó los puños venganza él pensó lo mismo cuando se enteró que Itachi mato a shisui y a su clan pero él no se convertiría en vengador alguien que olvida lo que es solo por poder-ERES UNA IDIOTA CREES QUE ELLOS LES GUSTARIA VERTE ASÍ UNA PERSONA OBSECIONADA CON EL PODER, ALGUIEN QUE VENDIO SU ALMA POR PODER.

Ravel solo derramo lagrimas- TU NO SABES NADA MI FAMILIA FUE MASACRADA EN FRENTE DE MIS OJOS, MI HERMANO MURIO PROTEGIENDOME EL MURIO EN FRENTE DE MIS OJOS JUNTO CON LAS PERSONAS QUE CONSIDERE HERMANAS PARA MI, DURE 1 MES EN COMA POR CULPA DE YAGURA TU QUE SABES DE DOLOR.

Naruto se puso furioso se quitó las vendas de su brazo y mostro por primera vez a Ravel su verdadero brazo ella se quedó sin habla-VEZ ESTO ES MI BRAZO LO OBTUVE DESPUES QUE LIGHT ME SALVO DE LAS PERSONAS DE MI ALDEA, ELLOS ME CAZABAN COMO UN ANIMAL CADA CUMPLEAÑOS, MI FAMILIA BIOLOGICA-escupiendo eso-ME ABANDONO A MI SUERTE CUANDO NACI SOLO PORQUE NO TENIA CHAKRA Y PORQUE TENIA AL KYUBI DENTRO DE MI-ella se sorprendió ante eso-SI LO QUE OISTE YO SOY EL JINCHURIKI DEL KYUBI POR ESO MI ALDEA DE ODIO DESDE QUE NACI SOLO TENGO UN PUÑADO DE PERSONAS QUE CONSIDERO MI FAMILIA Y UNA DE ELLAS MURIO, LA OTRA LA PERSIGUEN COMO UN ANIMAL, QUE NO SE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR TU NO SABES NADA NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE LAS PERSONAS TE ODIEN SOLO POR RESPIRAR, NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR EN RIESGO DE MORIR CADA MINUTO ASI QUE CALLATE, TU TUVISTE FAMILIA PERSONAS QUE TE AMARON EN VERDAD CRES QUE TU HERMANO, TUS PADRES, TUS HERMANAS LES GUSTARIA VERTE ASÍ UNA IDIOTA QUE SOLO BUSCA VENGANZA PUES YO NO LO CREO-le grito.

Ravel sintió las lágrimas por sus ojos era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así, ella también sabía que tenía razón su hermano aunque fuera un idiota a veces él se preocupaba por ella y sus padres también la quería también estaban su hermanas ellas la querían también sabía que ellos querían que fuera feliz, en ese momento recordó la imagen de su hermano dándole una sonrisa antes de noquearla y mandarla donde Hao, ella no supo que hacer más que llorar había sido una tonto no una idiota lo que estaba haciendo era convertirse en un mostro como Yagura eso lo hacía sentir peor, pero lo siguiente que supo es que alguien la abrazo ella alzo su cabeza con lágrimas y vio naruto que era unos dos centímetro más alto.

Naruto le sonrió-llora todo lo que quieras-le dijo con ternura, Ravel no sabía porque pero hiso lo que naruto le dijo lloro en su hombro como nunca lo había hecho, naruto la abrazo con fuerza-tú no estás sola tienes a Hao y al clan fénix contigo y ahora me tienes a mí y Terry te prometo que no te dejaremos-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con palabra llenas de determinación y pasión, ella solo lloro más por esas palabras-te lo prometo es una promesa de vida desde ahora cuanta conmigo-dijo con total determinación como nunca en su vida.

Ravel hiso algo que nunca creyó volver hacer confiar en alguien-lo prometes-dijo en su pecho, naruto le levanto la cabeza con su mano demoniaca sosteniéndola por la barbilla y la miro a los ojo ella se sonrojo.

Naruto le sonrió-es una promesa de vida nunca de dejare, ahora descansa-dijo mientras la abrazaba ella solo sintió su corazón latir más que nunca mientras correspondía el abrazo en ese momento se sentía feliz más que nunca desde la muerte de sus seres queridos, ella lloro hasta que se quedó dormida en los brazos de naruto-bueno creo que es hora de que salga Hao-sensei-dijo viendo el cielo de este salió una gran ave fénix.

Hao: desde cuándo supiste que estaba aquí.

Naruto cogió estilo nupcial a la chica-bueno desde que empezamos a gritarnos-dijo acercándose a él, la gran ave se inclinó y naruto puso a Ravel en su lomo con cuidado.

Hao: por lo que veo has mejorado chico, pero de eso hablamos más tarde ahora me tengo que ir-luego de eso se fue volando.

Naruto sonrió cuando se fue Hao había hecho un nuevo amigo y era de su edad pero juro oír la risa de shisui por alguna razón, se encogió los hombros y siguió con su ejercicio.

Mientras tanto en el cielo.

Ravel se empezó a mover no sentía esos brazos de naruto alrededor suyo en cambio sentía plumas.

Hao: por lo que veo ya despiertas vamos a casa ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.

Ravel se dio cuenta que estaba en el lomo de Hao-está bien-dijo algo decepcionada de no estar más cerca de naruto.

Hao sonrió noto que estaba decepcionada sabía que traerla donde naruto serviría para hacerla volver a sentir bien-no te preocupes mañana volveremos a entrenar te parece.

Ravel sonrió-me parece genial-ella le agrado tener un amigo ya no podía esperar hasta mañana.

Salto en el tiempo dos años.

Naruto en estos dos años había entrenado su Haki hasta el límite ya los había dominado al límite ya era capaz de preservar movimientos a alta velocidad, hacer su cuerpo resistente y fuerte al momento de golpear, su Haki del conquistador era diferente al normar ya que este podía matar a la persona sino lo controlaba un ejemplo fue cuando entrenaba con light que si no fuera que estaba acostumbrado al Haki hubiera muerto tuvo que entrenar mucho para dominarlo.

Su Taijutsu era una mescla de diversos estilos desde los tradicionales hasta los más raros entre ellos estaban Jiu-jitsu, Boxeo, Lucha de estilo libre, Jeet Kune do, judo, Karate Kyokushin, Muay thai, Sanshou o San Da, Tae Kwon Do, KFM, el estilo de Saisyu, Shotokan, Ansatsuken , Rokushiki, Pierna Negra, junto con el estilo de lucha del lobo, fénix y zorro, él tuvo que dominar todos estos estilos antes de continuar su entrenamiento pero muchos se preguntaran como un chico de 9 domino todos estos estilos en dos años bueno no es nada que unos clones de sombra no resuelvan ese jutsu se lo enseño Light luego de ver que su escalada de árboles no funcionaba o mejor dicho no avanzaba gracias a los clones logro aprenderlos pero le tomo dos años exactos dominarlos y mezclarlos en uno solo creando su propio estilo llamad **Uzu desutorakuta** (el torbellino destructor) aunque light le dijera que está completo él no pensaba lo mismo tenía que seguir practicándolo y evolucionándolo hasta que lo considerara listo.

Su control de chakra y Yoki era mejor que antes todo debido a los clones ya que gracias a ellos pudo dominar la escalada de árboles y caminata en el agua rápidamente en comparación al tiempo que se iba a tardar, ya que con los clones tardo semanas y sin ellos iba tardar meses de acuerdo con Light, luego siguió con ejercicios avanzados caminata por cascadas, escalada de montañas congeladas, balanceo de estacas de hielo y kunais, todo esto mientras los lobos lo atacaban intentando matarlo.

Su estudio también mejoro gracias a Nikia y Laya la esposa de Hao que le enseñaron de todo junto con Ravel, en términos académicos se estaba volviendo un erudito debido a los clones ya que era capaz de aprender y leer más que nunca de acuerdo con Nikia y Laya era un universitario graduado con honores ahora pero él aún tenía a fan de aprender en especial en lo que se refiere a química-física-biología ya que ha tenido grandes ideas para armas en los últimos años pero también estudio política y leyes por deber.

Con su brazo y ojo había llegado a un nuevo límite que desbloqueo entrenando con Light una vez haciendo que su brazo se haga de un color más oscuro y escamoso a causa de eso su brazo está un poco deformado, empezando desde su hombro y cubriendo su brazo en totalidad lo que produjo que tuviera unos tatuajes en su brazo en hombro tenía un sol negro con una cruz en el medio y unas llamas negras en una partes de piel que recupero cuando desbloque su nueva forma, su ojo también evoluciono así un nuevo nivel (piensen en la segunda fase de la inocencia de Allen Walker) pero también descubrió que su ojo derecho tenía un poder especial pero eso sabrán más adelante.

Su relación con Kurama iba muy bien incluso le enseño a usar sus poderes ahora dominaba 5 de colas pero debido a su resistencia y a su Yoki pudo controlarlo, también su relación con Ravel mejoro ya que ella no era un chica mimada se había vuelto más abierta y gentil con naruto y con los que lo rodeaban se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque aún no entendía porque se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando le dijo a Kurama esta se rio y le dijo que hablara con Ravel pero naruto no lo hizo porque le daba pena.

Con Terry y los otros lobos se llevaba de maravilla también con algunos fénix eran como su familia lejos de su hogar era genial estar con ellos.

Pero bueno ahora naruto junto con Terry, Ravel y Ran la hija de Hao que se había unido a ellos luego de que Ravel vino por primera vez, todos ellos estaban en el territorio de los fénix algo raro para naruto había estado hay antes pero no mucho y a diferencia del de los lobos este era un gran bosque con grandes árboles era un magnifico paisaje, estaba contento porque hoy era el día que iba empezar su dominio elemental.

Naruto que llevaba unos pantalones negros con unas sandalinas y su siempre fiel collar sin su brazo vendado-que vamos hacer Light-sensei-pregunto con una sonrisa al lobo que estaba parado al lado de hao enfrente ellos.

Light le sonrió a naruto-bueno mocoso tú ya sabes hoy empieza tu manejo elemental así que-le lanzo con su cola una hoja de papel y este la atrapo no se sorprendió de que la hoja tenía Haki para hacerla más resistente-aplica chakra en ella y sabrás tu afinidad, supongo que ya sabes el resto.

Naruto afirmo-hay 5 elementos principales agua-fuego-tierra-rayo-aire este papel sirve para saber ya que de un tipo especial de árbol que se utilizan para reconocer el tipo la naturaleza del Chakra en un ninja si Fuego: El papel arderá-Viento: El papel se cortara-Rayo: El papel se arrugara-Tierra: El papel se deshará-Agua: El papel se mojara; solo tienes que aplicar chakra y ya.

Light se limpió lágrimas falsas-y yo pensaba que eras un idiota.

Naruto: púdrete-murmuro.

Light: yo también te quiero pero empecemos-naruto afirmo y el papel se partió en 4 parte una se arrugo, otra se mojó, otra se deshizo y la última ardió en llamas, naruto sonrió ante eso mientras el resto miro fascinado

Naruto: bien parece que tengo afinidad por todos los elementos principales.

Ravel hizo un mohín- no es justo yo solo tengo por viento-fuego-tierra-naruto le pareció lindo.

Naruto le sonrió-así es la vida Ravel-chan, bueno con cual empiezo.

Light salió del asombro- empiezas con viento luego con agua, después fuego, luego tierra y ultimo rayo, no tengo que decir que hacer no.

Naruto negó con la mano-no es necesario iré a conseguir unas hojas-light afirmo.

Light: bien naruto y Terry estos años aprenderás todo lo que te falta aprenderás manejos de armas las que escojas claro no creo que haya problema ya que Hao y Yo poseemos todos los estilos del mundo como sabes, seguirás tus estudios con Nikia-chan y Laya-san además aprenderás ninjutsu medico también, junto que también aprenderás los secretos del clan lobo y otras cosa que me guardo.

Hao: lo mismo va para ustedes también chicas pero en vez de los secretos de los lobos aprenderán el de los fénix y terminaran de aprender nuestro Taijutsu y el arma que decidan.

Light: entendido-dijo lanzando una bala de aire naruto cogió a Ravel estilo nupcial y la esquivo, Hao y Light se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

Ravel le gustaba estar abrazada por naruto especial cuando la tenía estilo nupcial-sabes que yo también desperté mi Haki no es necesario que sigas haciendo esto-es verdad ella lo despertó en sus entrenamientos con naruto.

Naruto que la bajo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que se sonrojara-lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo ya es costumbre, pero te dejo sé que te toca practicar con Ran-dijo alejándose con Terry.

Ran: no sé cuándo se van a confesar ustedes dos.

Ravel que estaba en el cielo por el beso se despertó cuando sintió el pico de Ran en su cabeza-oye porque hiciste eso.

Ran: por nada, ven vamos a entrenar-dijo volando seguida por Ravel.

Salto en el tiempo 3 años.

Ahora naruto tenía 12 años le faltaba un año para regresar a su aldea que por lo que había oído su jiji estaba bien junto con Mikoto pero no había rastros de Itachi ni con la ayuda de los mejores rastreadores del clan pero lo iba encontrar.

En este lapso de tiempo siguió perfeccionando su Taijutsu hasta llevarlo al punto que quería también había agregado a su estilo las armas que eligió usar fue difícil pero lo logro, él no se quedó con una sino que escogió diversas armas y las domino hasta el punto que quería.

Su control de chakra y Yoki siguió aumentando debido sus clases de medicina con Nikia, su control elemental había aumentado en solo 6 meses logro dominar sus elementos gracias a los clones pero no estuvo contento hasta que lo hizo el mismo ya fuera cortar una hoja con viento o evaporar una cascada con su fuego, si no hacia el solo no estaba completo, luego de los 6 meses empezó a practicar su creación de hielo en todas sus formas también practico otras cosas pero principalmente se centró en el hielo pero sin dejar el resto de lado.

Al siguiente año se centró en genjutsu pero descubrió una gran habilidad que le permitía crear unas impresionantes pero sin esta tenía que utilizar un instrumento.

Su jutsu medico también mejoro gracias a Nikia y Laya no estaba al nivel de Tsunade pero se defendía bien pero Ravel si estaba a ese nivel se atrevería a decir que estaba más allá de esa mujer.

Su control de sus habilidades demoniacas también había aumentado hasta llegar a un nuevo limite su brazo no ha vuelto a evolucionar pero había descubierto nuevas habilidades cada vez más interesantes y si las mesclaba con sus armas más mortales y también había dominado 8 de las nueve colas parece que no puede pasar de ahí hasta que la libere por completo a Kurama así que desde hace dos años lleva estudiante fuinjutsu ahora se podía calificar en nivel 10 en estándares ninjas eso es lo más alto pero en el mundo de las invocaciones no es suficiente en especial en el clan lobo tenía que llegar hasta el último nivel pero con lo que sabía era más que suficiente para comprender el sello de Minato pero aun no era suficiente era muy complejo solo le quedaba seguir estudiando pero no era por nada que tenía sus hermosos clones.

Su nivel intelectual había aumentado ahora se podía clasificar como un genio ya que cuando cumplió 10 años no había nada que Nikia o Laya le pudieran enseñar, así que lo que le quedo hacer era seguir avanzando por sí mismo y a prender lo que pudiera.

Su relación con Kurama era muy buena también así como la Ravel pero cuando cumplió los 11 y tuvo la "charla" con light no pudo verlas por un tiempo, luego de un mes que se atrevió y le pido una cita a Ravel ella acepto de una vez, su primera cita no fue gran cosa fueron a un picnic en la cordillera este del monte lobo donde comieron y hablaron juntos hasta que vino la noche luego naruto la llego de nuevo al monte fénix pero en el momento que iba dejarla en la entrada del castillo fénix él se atrevió la cogió de los hombros y atajo su boca con la suya ella se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y naruto puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo así él luego de unos segundo que parecieron minutos se separaron sonrojados se dieron otro beso pero más corto y se despidieron rojos, ese fue el mejor momento de naruto en toda su vida de ahí hasta el monte sapo se oían los gritos de alegría del chico.

Pero ese era el año pasado ahora con 12 años y su aniversario de novios con Ravel también era su día libre , era de noche y las estrellas brillaban ellos estaban en un lago que habían encontrado en bosque de los fénix ahora naruto estaba con unos pantalones negros sencillos, una suéter verde con su collar sobresaliendo, junto con su anillo y unas sandalias, mientras Ravel llevaba el cabello suelto una blusa color blanco que le llegaba al ombligo, unos short azules y unas sandalias era simplemente hermosa para naruto.

Ravel: naruto-kun estas bien.

Naruto parpadeo-si es que estas muy linda-dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labio, ellos estaban sentados en una manta mientras estaba al lado uno del otro.

Ella se separó para disgusto de naruto- gracias tu tampoco estas mal-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se la devolvió-bien creo que por nuestro aniversario te tengo que dar algo no.

Ravel se puso la mano en la barbilla en pose pensadora-bueno no se todo depende eres un buen novio.

Naruto le sonrió y saco una cajita haciendo que los ojos de Ravel se abrieron-bueno soy un buen novio de eso estoy seguro-dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas haciendo que Ravel mira incrédula-Ravel Phoenix eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en mi vida cada minuto que paso contigo es el mejor de mi vida por eso en este día que te pide que fueras mi novia este mismo día te pido que seas mi prometida, te quieres casar conmigo-dio abriendo la caja revelando un anillo de plata grueso pero no tanto para dañarlo con llamas de color azul alrededor de este, tenía un gran anillo de diamante de 30 quilates de color transparente pero en el centro de este se veía la imagen de un fénix.

Ravel solo lo miro en shock antes de que de sus ojos empezaran a derramar lágrimas, naruto se preocupó ante eso y empezó a guardar el anillo algo que sorprendió a Ravel.

Naruto: mira si no quieres yo entiendo quedemos como amigos-dijo apunto de guardar ella le detuvo el brazo, naruto la miro antes que ella le diera un beso un beso lleno de amor.

Ella se separó de un naruto confundido-Baka no lloro de tristeza sino de alegría.

Naruto sonrió- eso significa.

Ravel: si me quiero casar contigo baka-dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Naruto cogió el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo anular y encajo a la perfección-perfecto-luego noto como ella miraba el anillo.

Ravel: ahora soy Ravel de Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: si lo eres- dijo mientras se acerva y la abrazaba con fuerza ella correspondió el abrazo mientras se acostaban en el suelo, lo siguiente que paso es que se empezaron a besar con pasión más que nunca en su vida, mientras naruto estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, rave oyó una voz en su cabeza.

Bueno-bueno Ravel-chan, estas comprometida con mi naruto-kun bueno acepto eso también que seas su primera vez pero yo seré la siguiente espero que este clara-dijo una voz en la mente de Ravel ella sabía que era Kurama había hablado con ella a veces también sabía que ella estaba enamorada de naruto pero le alegro que le considera la primera vez de naruto.

Naruto empezó a bajar sus mano por la espalda de Ravel haciendo que esta gimiera ella abrió su boca y dejo que la pelea de lenguas comience mientras buscaban el dominio, Ravel empezó a pasar sus manos por el cabello blanco-rubio de su amado, lo siguiente que supo la joven es que naruto la tumbo encima de él, ella se separó un poco y vio naruto sonriéndole.

Naruto: me gusta así –dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a besar su cuello.

Ravel gimio-sssiiiii sseee siiiiennntee bbbieneeennn-dijo entre gemidos.

Naruto empezó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de Ravel es trasero que lo volvía loco y lo apretó con fuerza, la chica gimió en voz alta por el tacto.

Naruto se acercó a su oído-dime Ravel quieres que siga porque sabes que si hacemos algo mas no me puedo contener-le dijo en tono sensual.

Ravel: sigue naruto-kun por favor he esperado esto desde mucho tiempo-dijo entre gemidos porque el chico aún tenía las manos en su culo.

Naruto se acercó al rostro de su novia-estas segura-dijo mientras sus labios rosaban-sabes que no me puedo contener más si seguimos.

Ravel lo beso con pasión, ella se separó-si naruto-kun quiero ser tu novia-amante-esposa quiero ser solo tuya la única persona que me hiso creer en este mundo otra vez-naruto le sonrió y la beso ella devolvió el beso mientras Naruto la besaba el apretó el trasero de Ravel con más fuerza, naruto las empezó mover delineando su dulce figura luego cuando llego a su blusa ella quito los brazos del cuello de naruto rompieron el beso cuando él le quito la blusa, noto que ella llevaba un brasier blanco que sostenía unos hermosos pechos talla C+, el no perdió el tiempo y se quitó su suéter mostrando la figura que volvía loca a Ravel, ella no perdió su tiempo y lo beso naruto la abrazo naruto cayó de espaldas mientras la abrazaba y besaba le quito el brasier rápidamente dejando sus pechos expuesto contra su pecho, naruto bajo su manos hasta el short de la chica y lo abrió ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón de naruto ellos se separan momentáneamente para quitarse las prendas naruto se despojó rápidamente de su pantalón y bóxer naranja mientras Ravel se quitó su short rápidamente junto con su bragas blancas, ambos se miraron.

Naruto: "es hermosa"-pensó.

Ravel: "es un adonis"-pensó.

Lo siguiente que paso es que naruto agarro a Ravel desde la cintura esta envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de este y se empezaron a besar como si no hubiera mañana mientras sus intimidades rosaban, naruto se dejó caer sobre la manta, naruto dejo de besarla en los labios y bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pecho, llego a su pecho derecho y los empezó a chupar el derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con mano izquierda, la chica solo gemía de placer, luego cambio a su pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho lo chupo lo mordisqueo haciendo a la chica gemir eso era música para los oídos de naruto, luego de un rato bajo dando besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica cuando llego hay esta se sonrojo.

Ravel estaba en éxtasis puro los besos de naruto eran una su droga pero esto era su nueva droga cada caricia que le estaba dando la volvía loca.

Naruto puso las piernas de Ravel en su hombros mientras se acercaba a la intimidad de esta, cuando estuvo cerca la olio- huele delicioso.

Ravel se sonrojo más-no digas eso pervertido-pero su quejas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando naruto empezó a lamer su intimidad con su lengua- hhhhhhhooooo sssiiiii sssssigggguuueee- gimió de placer, naruto procedió a jugar con su clítoris con su lengua mordiéndola sensualmente haciendo que la chica se volviera loca-nnnnnaaaarrrrruuuutttttoooo mmeeeee veeeenggggoo- gimió de placer naruto solo intensifico los movimientos con su lengua haciendo que la chica se volviera loca y no pudiera aguantar más aqueo su espalda-Narrrrutttoo-dijo su nombre cuando llego al orgasmo y se corrió en la cara de naruto. El chico feliz se tragó todos los jugos de la chica con gusto.

Naruto se separó con una sonrisa antes de subir y besar a la chica en los labios ella acepto, separo-delicioso Ravel-chan.

Ravel le sonrió antes de tomar a naruto por los hombros y tirarlo al suelo quedando ella encima del el-sabes ya de te divertiste es mi turno-lo que naruto supo luego es que la chica que amaba le apretó su intimidad este gimió, ella se acercó a su oído-deja que recompense –dijo lamiéndole la oreja después empezó a bajar su cara hasta que llego al pene de naruto que esta erecto media 10 pulgadas, ella se lamio los labios y lo empezó a chupar.

Naruto gimió de placer esto era genial, el movió sus manos a la cabeza de Ravel empujo más su cara para seguir sintiendo esa lengua en su pene lamiéndola, Ravel trago todo su pene con su linda boca con gusto naruto empezó mover la cabeza de Ravel para seguir degustando esta sensación, Ravel estaba lamiendo con su lengua el pene de naruto delicadamente pero al mismo tiempo con pasión era delicioso- Ravel voy a-gruño por el éxtasis que tenía, la chica solo siguió con su trabajo hasta que sintió el miembro de naruto palpitar-Ravel-agarro la cabeza de la chico y la presiono con su pene y la izo tragar todo su semen ella acepto con gusto luego de que naruto tiro dos cargas en su boca ella se separó y le mostro a naruto como tragaba todo con gusto, ella bajo su cabeza y lamio algo de semen alrededor del pene de naruto que se le había caído, luego de terminar naruto la tiro al suelo y quedo encima de ella-Ravel es hora, lista-pregunto viéndola a los ojos, ella le toco con su mano un mejilla la izquierda para ser exactos-claro, vamos-dijo con una sonrisa naruto la beso y ella correspondió, luego movió su pene a la intimidad de la chica ella solo mostro signos de dolor cuando su pene entro dentro ella cuando llego a una barrera vio como la chica que amaba derramo algunas lágrimas, él la beso y ella correspondió-durara poco-ella afirmo y naruto empezó a penetrar lentamente la barrera hasta que la atravesó sintió algo de sangre en su pene pero lo ignoro, le dio algo de tiempo a Ravel para acostumbrase a la sensación hasta que sintió como ella se empezó mover él no se quedó atrás y se empezó a mover penetrando a Ravel hasta lo más profundo-maldición Ravel estas apretada-dijo mientras sentía como las paredes vaginales de Ravel apresaban su pene-ooohhh naruto esto es genial-dijo de placer naruto intensifico su movimiento junto con Ravel ellos sintieron lo que venía-Ravel vengo-dijo gruño naruto-yo también hagamos lo juntos-dijo Ravel , naruto la penetro mas fuerte mientras ella seguía moviéndose cuando naruto llego a su útero no aguantaron ninguno de los dos-NARUTO/RAVEL-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes que naruto soltara todo su semen dentro de ella y esta derramara todos su jugos sobre el pene de naruto, luego de eso naruto salió de ella y vio como la vagina de su amada derramaba sus jugos y algo de su semen él la brazo y la tirro en sima de él, luego cogió la manta y se arroparon con ella-te amo Ravel-chan-le dijo a los ojos-Yo te amo Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso lleno de amor luego de eso se dejaron caer a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salto en el tiempo 1 semana.

Luego de su primera vez con Ravel no se le pudo quitar la sonrisa a naruto durante 3 días enteros aunque tuvo que sufrir la furia de Hao por haber devuelto a Ravel al día siguiente y para rematar la tuvo que llevar estilo nupcial porque no podía caminar punto para su hombría pero todo valió la pena las bolas de llama de hao, las risas pervertidas de Light y los regaños de Nikia y Laya, la chica que amaba acepto ser su futura esposa pero también se sentía algo que le falta o estaba mal por eso no podía completar su ejerció que light le había dado, decidió que mejor se relajaba un poco y habla con la única persona que lo hacía tranquilizarse y por la que tenía esos problemas ahora, se acostó en la nieve y cerró los ojos.

En su paisaje mental.

Naruto despertó en un hermoso claro con hermosos árboles y un lago, el empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña que estaba cerca del lago, cuando abrió la puerta vio que había una gran sala con una comedor con todo incluido con un gran sillón, una mesa de mármol y sillas, también había un gran televisor de plasma en una mesa, pero en el sillón había un persona leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja, la persona salió de su lectura cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y le sonrió a naruto.

Hola naruto-kun que necesitas hoy-dijo una voz angelical.

Naruto: hola Kurama-chan-dijo acercándose y sentó en sillón antes de poner su cabeza en el regazo de Kurama, esta le sonrió.

Kurama: dime naruto-kun que te pasa hoy –dijo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de naruto.

Naruto suspiro-no se Kurama-chan, estoy feliz de salir de que Ravel-chan decidió casarse conmigo pero- se detuvo.

Kurama: si pero.

Naruto: es que no se, te puedo decir algo-Kurama afirmo-bueno es que cuando estoy cerca de Ravel mi corazón late con fuerza pero cuando estoy cerca de ti-en ese momento Kurama abrió loso ojos – sé que amo a Ravel pero también me gustas tú- luego se pasó las manos por la cabeza-sé que soy un idiota entiendo si no quieres hablarme más-antes de decir algo mas Kurama bajo su cabeza y beso a naruto en los labios él se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso luego de un rato Kurama se separó y le sonrió.

Kurama: sabes naruto-kun a mi también me gustas no sé cuándo empezó pero me enamore de ti de tu forma de ser, tu actitud , tu ternura y tu deseo de seguir así un mañana, te amo naruto-kun-dijo mientras miraba esos ojos azules que le encantaban.

Naruto estaba en shock pero respondió-tu también me gusta pero también me gusta Ravel-chan no sé qué hacer.

Kurama se rio un poco-bueno tennos ambas-naruto abrió los ojos-ya habíamos hablado y acordamos en compartirte.

Naruto estaba de nuevo en shock-en serio.

Kurama: si naruto-kun pero entiendo si no te agrada una demonio de cientos de años-pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un beso de naruto lleno de pasión ella lo correspondió rápidamente naruto se enderezo y tomo a Kurama por la cintura y la puso encima de este mientras se recostaban en el sillón, naruto mordió el labio de Kurama esta abrió su boca y la pela de lenguas comenzó la batalla de lenguas luego de un rato se separan por la falta de aire, Kurama miraba sonrojada a naruto.

Naruto: te digo una cosa-mientras ponía sus manos en el trasero de Kurama y esta gimiera.

Kurama: si-casi gimió.

Naruto: me importa un comino si tienes cientos, miles, millones te amo y ahora no lo tengo que ocultar porque tenga miedo de que no me aceptes, te lo digo aquí-dijo mientras la presionaba más cerca esta gimió-yo te amo y te are mi esposa también entiendes.

Kurama derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad-yo también te amo y me encantaría ser tu esposa-luego de eso se volvieron a besar naruto correspondió el beso con mucha pasión, naruto apretó las nalgas de Kurama con mucha fuerza haciendo que la chica gimiera, se separan por aire-naruto-kun no aguanto te quiero dentro de mi ahora-dijo con todo menos cordura se había perdido en la lujuria.

Naruto no dudo pensó que ninguno tenía ropa y que estaban en cuarto de Kurama y así fue como amaba que esta fuera su mente, aparecieron en una cama tamaño King con sabanas rojas, naruto ya no llevaba su ropa mientras Kurama ya no llevaba su kimono rojo con zorros azules no llevaba nada mostrando unos hermosos pechos talla E que habían crecido por haber aumentado sus poderes en este tiempo, ella contemplo el cuerpo perfectamente trabajo de naruto no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, naruto no perdió el tiempo y empezó a lamer eso hermosos pecho con su boca, el cogió el derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con su mano, haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer-si naruto, chúpalo, muérdelo soy tuya-dijo en total éxtasis, naruto hiso lo que dijo la empezó a mordisquear sus hermosos pezones rosa la zorra solo gimió con placer , naruto soltó el pecho derecho y procedió al izquierdo e hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo ella solo estaba en cielo no sabía se era por pasar años sin tener sexo o que naruto era muy bueno en lo que hacía- oooo ssssiii nnnnarrruuuuutttoooo- gimió se fue por la segunda naruto era muy bueno en lo que hacías, dejo de jugar con el pecho derecho de Kurama y cambio al izquierdo mientras bajo su mano demoniaca a la vagina de Kurama y empezó a meter sus dedos en ella, al mismo tiempo masajeaba su pecho derecho, el siguió chupando el pecho izquierdo de Kurama mientras lo mordisqueaba y lamia, el también metió sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Kurama y los saco y metió repitió el proceso muchas veces haciendo que la zorra gimiera en voz alta, luego de un rato empezó a bajar su cara hasta llegar en frente de la vagina el sonrió por lo que vio estaba completamente húmeda, acerco su cara al ella y la empezó a lamer-hhhoooo ssssiiiii nnnnarrruuuttttoooo essssssttoooyyy aaaaappppuuunntttoo-dijo entre gemidos naruto intensifico su lamida sintió como las piernas de Kurama lo envolvían-NARUTO-grito antes que su espalda de arqueara y derramara todos sus jugos en la cabeza de naruto este los trago todos con gusto- sabes delicioso Kurama-chan-le dijo antes de besarla ella lo correspondió con alegría, para luego tirarlo a la cama-sabes naruto-kun es mi turno-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, luego uso sus pecho y empezó a frotarlos contra el pene de naruto mientras usaba su boca para chupar el pene de naruto-siiiiii essssttttooo essss geeeniiiialllll-gruño, ella intensifico su mamada moviendo más rápido sus enormes pechos en pene de naruto mientras chupa la punta-Kurama estoy-cuando dijo eso Kurama sonrió y aumento sus movimientos, naruto agarro la cabeza de Kurama e hizo tragar toda su carga-haaaaa-gruño de placer, Kurama se tragó todo lo que naruto le dio-delicioso naruto-kun-dijo tragando el semen, naruto le sonrió antes de besarla ella correspondió naruto bajo la manos hasta su cadera y la tumbo en la cama-es hora no-dijo en su oreja sensualmente-si lo es no sabes cuánto lo espero-dijo Kurama, dijo soplando aire en la oreja de naruto, naruto sonrió y movió su pene a la intimidad de Kurama no entro lentamente como lo hizo con Ravel, el entro de golpe dentro de Kurama, zorra solo se le abrieron sus ojos cuando sintió a naruto dentro de ella, naruto se empezó a mover rápidamente Kurama le seguía el ritmo a naruto moviendo sus caderas pero naruto quería algo diferente, naruto la tomo por la cintura y se acostó en la cama mientras Kurama quedo encima de él, ella no le importo la pose ella empezó a saltar en el pene de naruto mientras naruto masajeaba y chupaba los pechos de Kurama, siguieron unos minutos así hasta que naruto mordió el pezón de Kurama-estoy apunto Kurama-chan-gruño-yo también naruto-kun vamos juntos- naruto solo siguió penetrando a Kurama con todas sus fuerzas sintió como las paredes vaginales de Kurama apretaban su pene sabía lo que significaba y el estaba a punto-Kurama-yo también-luego de eso se dieron un beso con las lenguas hasta que naruto golpeo el útero de Kurama-NARUTO/KURAMA-gritaron los dos antes de que naruto eyaculara todo dentro de ella y ella se corriera enésima de naruto, ellos se dieron un beso luego de todo su esfuerzo-Kurama te amo –dijo mirándola, ella le sonrió-yo también te amo naruto-luego de eso naruto cayó en la cama con Kurama en sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos.

En el mundo exterior.

Naruto estaba acostado en la nieve con una sonrisa pero no estaba solo Terry y la light habían llegado unos minutos después y empezaron a reír cuando vieron a naruto con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Light: bueno era hora de que eso dos se confesara no hijo.

Terry: estoy de acuerdo papa pero será bueno que lo dejemos aquí una tormenta viene.

Light se empezó alejar-es su culpa por dormirse aquí además servirá para su entrenamiento, vamos tu mama nos espera con la cena-Terry afirmo y se alejó dejando a un naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la nieve lo cubría.

Salto en el tiempo 6 meses para regresar a Konoha

Un año había pasado desde que se comprometió con Ravel y con Kurama si se comprometió con el gran Kyubi cuantos pueden decir eso, luego de su primera vez él le hizo un anillo en su mente era oro con zorros que la unían en el centro había un diamante de 30 quilates cuando se le dio y le pidió que se casara con él digamos que no salió de su paisaje mental durante una semana pero aunque fuera en su mente él se lo daría en verdad cuando la sacara de la junta y ya estaba cerca de logarlo.

Su entrenamiento con Light y los lobos junto con Hao y los fénix había terminado había llegado a un punto en que todo lo que le faltaba en su Taijutsu-Genjutsu-Ninjutsu-Kinjutsu junto con el manejo de armas era experiencia peleando con personas diferentes lo mismo pasaba con Ravel, por eso ellos estaban enfrente de Hao y Light y detrás de ellos estaban los lobos y fénix era la hora de irse y aprender por su cuenta, Ravel termino de firmar el pergamino de invocación de los fénix y lobos que le permitió firmar Light, luego de terminar se acercó a naruto que le sonrió esta le devolvió la sonrisa, naruto se acercó a los pergaminos de invocación enfrente de los jefes se mordió el dedo y escribió su nombre con sangre en ambos luego en su mano derecha apareció una pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de oro con las imágenes de la cabeza de un lobo y fénix, él se la mostro a Ravel y esta le mostro la suya luego volvió a donde estaba Ravel con una sonrisa.

Light: aun trabajado duro ambos es hora de demostrar al mundo su progreso-dijo con orgullo.

Hao: es verdad en todos mis años nunca he visto personas como ustedes por eso les deseo la mejor de las suertes-dijo también con mucho orgullo.

Naruto tomo la mano de Ravel ella correspondió el gesto y la apretó- Light-sensei, Hao-sensei a todos les doy las gracias por todo lo que me han enseñado en estos años pero es hora de irnos nos veremos pronto-Terry y Ran salieron de la multitud y se posaron junto con ellos, Ran en el hombro de Ravel y Terry al lado de naruto.

Ravel: chicos en verdad gracias por todo los veremos pronto-luego de eso ellos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

Las invocaciones sonrieron ante la escena, el mundo iba a cambiar pronto por esos dos, cuando los lideres miraron el nombre de naruto no pudieron evitar reír por lo que escribió.

"NARUTO D. ŌTSUTSUKI"-ese nombre iba ser leyenda eso era seguro.


	2. Chapter 2: Regreso

Capítulo 2: Regreso

Seis meses después de que naruto y compañía salieran del mundo de las invocaciones

En Konoha

Vemos en una oficina un adulto de unos 35 años viendo por la ventana de su oficina a su aldea con tristeza y alegría, hoy era el día en que los alumnos de la academia se graduaban sus hijas estaba en ese grupo se hubieran graduado el mes pasado pero no el consejo civil dijo que tenía que ser él día que el Kyubi fue derrotado para conmemorar su logro, él se rio sin ganas su logro si claro fue el día en que cometió el más grande error de su vida no solo condeno la vida de su "hijo" a la soledad alejado de su familia pensó que sus hijas serian amables con él pero no solo lo alejaron y lo insultaron por ser débil eso le dolía más que nada, a él siempre le dolió que nunca le oyó decir sus primeras palabras, ver sus primeros paso por lo que oyó de Itachi las primeras palabras las dijo cuando tenía 3 y su predecesor había ido a visitarlo y le dijo "ojisan" eso le dolió sus primeras palabras no se las dijo a él o su esposa cuando Kushina oyó eso se puso a llorar, pero el apretó las manos con furia cuando recordó algo.

Flash back

Una semana desde que naruto desapareció.

Vemos a Minato junto con su esposa y los dos sannin de la aldea enfrente de Hiruzen muy molesto viéndolos, ellos estaban en la mansión del Hokage en la sala de estar.

Hiruzen: bien para que me llamaron creí decirles que no me molestaran hasta que encontrara a naruto y antes que digan nada ya les dije que no les voy a dejar acercarse a naruto o tengo que repetirlo.

Minato solo suspiro- Hiruzen-sama sé que no hemos sido los mejores padres pero es nuestro hijo solo le pido la oportunidad de verlo y que podamos ser familia.

Hiruzen le dio una mirada de muerte a la familia estos solo tragaron- tú mismo lo has dicho Minato en enfrente de todo el mundo tu solo tienes 4 hijas nada más ni nada menos, tu negaste a naruto a cualquiera que te preguntara por él solo decías que era pura coincidencia que se parecieran porque ahora.

Kushina: PORQUE ES NUESTRO HIJO QUE MAS QU ESO –le grito.

Hiruzen solo los miro saco un pergamino y se lo lanzo a Jiraiya – díganme si se consideran padres luego de leer eso-luego se paró camino hasta la puerta y antes de irse dijo- desde hoy naruto está bajo la protección del clan sarutobi te guste o no y se cualquiera de tu familia Minato se acerca a él lo mato-luego de eso se fue dejando unos padres muy tristes ya que incluso estaba dispuesto a matar a sus hijas si se acercaban a naruto tanto daño le habían causado.

Tsunade los saco de sus pensamientos- Jiraiya que tiene el pergamino.

Jiraiya lo abrió y de él salieron unos 25 carpetas- bueno son carpetas pero no sé de qué –Tsunade cogió una se le abrieron los ojos.

Tsunade: son carpetas médicas de un chico de 3 años –luego leyó el nombre y sus ojos se abrieron- son de Naruto-los "padres" del chico abrieron los ojos.

Kushina: que dicen Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade solo abrió los ojos más- "Naruto sin apellido, tratado por haberse roto la pierna izquierda y su brazo izquierdo medico encargado Hamiko.

Observaciones: de acuerdo a la encargada del orfanato dijo que el joven naruto se cayó de las escaleras pero por sus heridas se nota que pegaron con algo contundente en sus extremidades, mandare al Hokage el informe.

Tratamiento: mantener sus movimientos al mínimo, tomar los antibióticos recetados y venir a consulta la próxima semana"-cuando termino no podía creer lo que leyó como el resto.

Minato tenía los ojos abiertos nunca le habían dado sobre la condición de naruto, cogió otro informe- " naruto sin apellido, volvió a venir un mes después de su heridas iniciales que ya estaban completamente tratadas pero la visita de hoy fue peor que la anterior medico encargado Hamiko.

Observaciones: esta vez el joven naruto fue traído aquí por dolor en el estómago, no parecía nada importante pero luego de tomar algunas muestras note que estaba envenenado por veneno del escorpión rojo del desierto, el informe que mande anterior al Hokage no fue respondido mandare otro esta vez para ver si responde sino me tocara mandar al sandaime que me ha pedido ver por él tratamiento del chico.

Tratamiento: no comer por un tiempo y descanso prolongado, junto con los medicamentos administrados." – cuando termino estaba llorando de rabia e impotencia.

Jiraiya fue el siguiente pero tenía miedo de lo que iba leer- "naruto sin apellido, el joven naruto ahora con 4 años ha sido internado en una sala privada del hospital por diferentes heridas encargado Hamiko.

Observaciones: estaba vez fue el peor caso de maltrato infantil que he visto en mi carrera médica, el muchacho tenía sus brazos rotos en 3 partes, su piernas en 3 también, tiene 4 costillas rotas, sus ojos fueron milagro que se lograran recuperar lo suficiente para poderle permitir ver nuevamente, no sé si el chico tiene suerte o no de tener eso dentro de él porque si no lo tuviera el chico estaría muerto eso es seguro, ya esta es la visita número 3 y no he recibido respuestas del Hokage desde ahora mandare los informes al sandaime o Mikoto Uchiha que fue la que vino a visitarlo.

Tratamiento: dejarlo en sala de observaciones y tratarlo con los medicamentos del 4 – 10 en lista para los de estado de crisis"-cuando termino de leer su mente estaba en blanco que humanos le hacen eso aun niño.

Kushina con lágrimas cogió uno más-"naruto sin apellido, hoy vino por observación luego de lo que paso hace una semana es sorprendente su capacidad de curación pero esta vez no fue por tratamiento sino para ver cómo se estaba desarrollando, al principio no quiso hablar conmigo hasta que el ambu cuervo entro a la habitación, el joven sonrió cuando lo vio y empezó a hablar tranquilamente.

Observaciones: el joven naruto parece tener secuelas de lo que le pasa ya que por lo que dijo no puede dormir bien por pesadillas y miedo a que lo ataquen, si puede decir que este joven es muy reacio a confiar en alguien si no lo conoce desde antes también puedo decir que él necesita el cariño de una familia."-cuando termino de leer lloraba abiertamente en el pecho de Minato, siguieron leyendo los expedientes de naruto cada vez más pero van desde intentos de asesinato hasta incluso intentar quemarlo vivo pero las palabras que leyeron al final de los expedientes los dejo traumatizados.

"fin de la primera parte, tiempo haber sido empezado a tratar 3 meses"-luego de eso la expresión de horror de la familia fue mayor solo era la primera parte.

Fin del flash back

Cuando recordó eso apretó mucho las manos hasta sacar sangre, también recordó como él y Kushina mataron a todos eso desgraciados que tocaron a su "hijo" más de 100 civiles sin misericordia luego que Itachi le tiro los nombres de los que lo atacaron cuando le pregunto cómo los consiguió más rápido lo miro con su sharingan lleno de odio por el hombre.

Itachi: porque yo llevo buscando a los que atacaron a mi hermano antes que llegara para matarlos sin misericordia porque es mi familia pero eso es algo que usted no entiende _Hokage-sama- _dijo la última parte con sarcasmo y veneno, luego de eso se fue.

No le importo como lo llamo ese día lo que hizo después fue matara a cada uno no se arrepintió de matarlos de la manera más dolorosa pero estaba seguro que su esposa lo disfruto más junto con Shisui e Itachi. Luego de eso no desperdicio en gastos para buscar a naruto todos los ninjas tenían la obligación de buscar pistas sobre él.

Minato solo suspiro y salió de su oficina vio a su secretaria que hizo que tragara este la había cambiado hace 7 años luego que se enteró que su asistente había intentado cortarle el miembro a su hijo, este le dio una mirada más antes de partir a la academia.

Con Kushina .

Estos años para ella no habían sido fáciles para ella, desde que naruto se fue su mejor amiga Mikoto apenas le dirigía la palabra eso empezó hace un tiempo antes que naruto desapareciera pero ahora sabia porque ella había ayudado a naruto cuando lo necesitaba ella estaba molesta con Kushina de como había tratado a su "hijo" aún recuerda las palabras que le dijo cuándo le pido que le dijera de cómo era naruto.

Mikoto: nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a preguntar de él, tu no me reces saber nada él porque no te vas con tu UNICAS hijas y lo dejas en paz- luego de eso fue dejando a una Kushina llorando.

Desde ese día había intentado buscar cualquiera información de naruto cada vez que un esquipo regresaba ella estaba hay para preguntarles si lo habían visto pero la respuesta era la misma no.

Sus hijas tampoco ayudaban no les podía decir la verdad como decirles "chicas saben se me olvido decirles tienen un hermano", no podía decirles eso, cada vez que le preguntaban a quien buscaba solo respondía un pariente de ella.

Ahora mismo tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse no era solo el cumpleaños de naruto y sus hijas sino el día en que ellas se graduaban, salió de su casa para la academia donde sus otras hijas solo esperaba que donde sea que estaba naruto disfrutara su cumpleaños.

A las afueras de la cuidad.

4 personas iban caminando rumbo a la aldea un hombre, una mujer, un lobo y lo que parecía ser un ave. El hombre llevaba una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo solo se le vía una cara de piel bronceada y sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas negras, la chica iba igual pero estas si se le veían sus hermosos, al lado derecho del hombre iba el lobo que en su lomo estaba posado el ave, ellos se acercaban a unas grandes puertas de una aldea cuando estaban entrando a esta dos guardias los detuvieron

Guardias: alto hay, cuál es su negocio en Konoha-el hombre siguió caminando ignorando a los guardias.

Mujer: bueno estamos aquí para visitar familia y negocios pero primero vamos donde el Hokage no se preocupen no haremos nada malo-luego de eso se fue dejando a los guardias con la boca abierta por la actitud desinteresada de ellos.

Guardia 2: los dejamos ir.

Guardia: bueno nos dijeron su negocio no, además viste a la chica era muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Guardia 2: debe tener 15 años idiota contrólate- el primer guardia refuñó por lo bajo sobre porque era viejo, el otro solo se rio y dejo ir a la joven pareja.

Mientras con los jóvenes el hombre iba caminando sin importarle nada rumbo a la torre Hokage junto con su acompañante y su amigos animales, recibiendo miradas de extrañes de las personas por su vestimenta y por sus compañeros le importo un bledo y siguió caminando luego de un rato llego a la torre entraron y subieron hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage se detuvieron donde la secretaria que era una mujer de unos 50 años de cabello negro con canas, llevaba una simple blusa azul y una falda larga verde.

Secretaria: que puedo hacer por ustedes jóvenes-dijo con algo de miedo por los animales.

Mujer: bueno es que venimos a inscribirnos en la academia-dijo con una sonrisa reconfortarle que hizo que la mujer se relajara.

Secretaria: bueno lamento informarles que hoy es él examen de graduación.

Mujer: eso nos es problema lo haremos junto con los que se gradúan fuimos entrenados por nuestra familia así que no hay problema.

Secretaria mordió su labio-bueno incluso la generación de ahora es muy fuerte no estoy seguro que puedan pasar.

Mujer negó con la mano-no hay problema además tenemos esto-dijo dándole una carta, cuando la recibió y la leyó esta se le agrandaron los ojos-como puede ver solo venimos por la autorización del Hokage el resto lo tenemos ya.

Secretaria les devolvió la carta- bueno el Hokage-sama se encuentra en la academia pero con mi firma pueden hacer el examen y luego hablan con el Hokage-sama lo demás- dijo entregándoles una carta, la mujer la recibió.

Mujer: muchas gracias ahora nos vamos-luego de eso el hombre la tomo del brazo y desaparecieron en estallido de velocidad junto con los animales.

La secretaria parpadeo un momento antes de recuperarse-bueno tal vez si puedan pasar-luego se golpeó la frente-se me olvido pedir el nombre-luego suspiro-bueno se los pediré más tarde, eran una linda pareja-luego volvió a sus actividades.

Con los extranjeros.

La pareja junto con los animales aparecieron frente un edificio rojo con el símbolo fuego en enfrente, pero antes que la chica pudiera decir algo chico la tirro a ella y la beso con pasión ella respondió a gusto, él la sujeto de la cintura ella puso los brazos en el cuello del muchacho y se besaron como si no hubiera mañana antes de separarse por un camino de saliva, los animales solo voltearon la cabeza con disgusto por las escenas de sus amigos.

Mujer se separó con una sonrisa- bueno no me quejo pero porque si se puede saber.

El hombre le sonrió- bueno digamos que ya me siento mejor y quería darte las gracias por cuidarme-luego le dio la mano ella acepto con gusto, luego de eso entraron al edificio con una sonrisa seguidos por sus compañeros, luego de caminar un rato encontraron un rato la habitación que le habían dicho, tocaron la puerta luego de un rato salió un hombre que lleva el cabello largo castaño (negro en el manga) atado con una cola de caballo en punta, tiene una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, lleva el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja, que cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Hombre: sí que puedo hacer por ustedes jóvenes.

La mujer saco la carta y se la entregó al hombre este la recibió y la leyó-bueno vera Shinobi-san nosotros venimos hacer el examen de graduación como ve tenemos autorización.

El Shinobi asintió-si por lo que leí si lo tiene-luego les devolvió la carta-bueno tienen suerte un minuto más y no lo hacían ya iba comenzar el examen escrito.

Mujer: siempre tenemos suerte no se preocupe.

Shinobi: bien mi nombre es Iruka Umino por favor pasen y sus mascotas los pueden esperar aquí.

Hombre: porque si los Inuzuka pueden traer a su mascotas nosotros también además ellos están entrenados pero si insiste que no podemos le puede decir al Inuzuka que está en el salón que saque a su perro –dijo hablando por primera vez.

Iruka: como-pregunto con sorpresa al ver que sabía que había visto al Inuzuka.

Mujer: tenemos bueno vista, ahora no se tiene que preocupar ellos están bien entrenados como dijo mi amigo- el hombre alzo la ceja detrás de la capucha "amigo" si claro.

Iruka suspiro-vale entren-dijo.

En el salón.

Este era una gran área con grandes asientos color amarillo blanco con pupitres del mismo color separados en dos secciones con una camino en el medio y los asientos ascendiendo de delante para atrás , el salón estaba conformado principalmente por chicos civiles pero en el salón se destacaban un grupo de personas entre ellos estaban los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, del clan Hyuga Hinata Hyuga , del Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka y su compañero akamaru, del clan Nara Shikamaru Nara, del Akimichi Chouji Akimichi, del Yamanaka Ino Yamanaka, del Aburame Shino Aburame, del Uchiha estaba el heredero Sasuke Uchiha, junto con su hermana Kaori Uchiha y su prima Kagura Uchiha, del clan Senju Mirajane Senju hija de Jiraiya y Tsunade, del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki Mito y Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki que eran los más probables en convertirse en ninja junto con Sakura Haruno(Los originales de la serie se visten igual que en anime ).

Kaori Uchiha una chica de 13 años de 1:65m con el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que llega a las caderas y tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo. Es fácil asociar su piel blanca con la de una princesa tiene unos ojos color azul oscuro lleva una chaqueta sin mangas azul abierta con el símbolo del clan Uchiha detrás, dejando ver una blusa blanca que le deja ver su ombligo y denota unos pechos talla B+, lleva unos pantalones ambus negros, un porta kunais cuadrado en su rodilla, con unas sandalias color azul, en su espalda también lleva una espada corta (imagínense a Kaori Kanzaki de Toaru Majutsu no Index versión joven).

Kagura Uchiha es una mujer delgada de 1:64m, con el pelo largo y lacio oscuro, de un color púrpura que cae a la mitad de su espalda. Tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho, tiene ojos color azul oscuro, lleva una chaqueta blanca en los bordes mientras el resto de ella es azul oscuro en la espalda lleva el símbolo del clan Uchiha pero aunque estaba cerrada le dejaban apreciar unos pechos C, llevaba unos pantalones azules ambus con su porta kunais en la parte trasera y en su cintura llevaba una katana en su cintura se asemeja a una espada larga tradicional japonesa con una guardia transversal circular y una cuerda de color claro atada a la funda de color oscuro y llevaba unas sandalia negras(imagínense a Kagura de Fairy Tail solo que ojos azules) .

Mito Namikaze Uzumaki es una mujer joven de 1:63m que tiene el pelo largo rojo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos violetas, llevaba una blusa manga larga morado oscuro con una cruz azul en su pecho izquierdo denotando unos pechos talla B+, llevaba unos pantalones ambus azul oscuro con el porta kunais en su rodilla izquierda y unas vendas en la misma, en su espalda se apreciaba el símbolo Uzumaki una espirar color azul, también llevaba una espada corta y unas sandalias rojas (imagínense a Erza de Fairy Tail con ojos violetas)

Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki una guapa chica con ojos azules de 1:64, es rubia lleva el cabello recogido en dos coletas, llevaba una chaqueta azul con toques dorados en los bordes abierta que le dejaba ver una blusa morada que le dejaba ver su ombligo y apreciar unos pechos talla B en la parte de atrás llevaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki color azul, llevaba unos pantalones ambus cafés con el porta kunais detrás, llevaba unas sandalias azules y en su cabeza tenía un gato color café claro con ojos cafés que llamaba Leo/ Loki(imagínense a Lucy de Fairy Tail).

Mirajane Senju es una mujer joven de 1:63 y delgada tiene el pelo largo , liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente, llevaba una chaqueta corta color negro y un top color morado que solo re cubría el pecho talla B que poseía llevaba unos pantalones ambus cortos que le llegaban a la rodilla eran morados, su porta kunais estaba en las parte de atrás, llevaba sandalias moradas y el símbolo de apuesta de su madre en su espalda( imaginen a Mirajane de Fairy Tail)

Todos en la clase estaban esperando su examen pero se sorprendieron cuando de la puerta entro su sensei seguido de dos personas y de un lobo y un ave.

Mito siendo la hija del Hokage y como la presidenta del salón pregunto- Iruka-sensei quienes son ellos.

Iruka miro a su clase-bueno clase ellos están para tomar el examen junto con ustedes hoy-luego una serie de quejas vinieron por parte de los estudiantes.

Kiba: qué pero si llevamos años en este lugar, no es justo que unos extranjeros vengan y lo hagan así como así.

Sakura: es verdad es injusto-los demás también se quejaron solo Sasuke que estaba mirando por la ventana aburrido no le importo, pero Shikamaru y Shino los veían con ojos analíticos.

Iruka iba a responder pero la mujer se le adelanto- miren nosotros también entrenamos pero con nuestra familia desde los 6 y que yo sepa ustedes llevan entrenando desde los 8 en la academia si lo vemos desde ese punto llevamos más tiempo entrenando que ustedes así que no hay problema.

Kasumi: y con qué autoridad están aquí no creo que mi papa les haya dejado hacer el examen así de la nada-cuando dijo eso el hombre se rio entre los dientes con el lobo.

Mito: que tiene de gracioso eso-pregunto molesta porque se estaban riendo de su hermana, el hombre solo negó con la cabeza.

Mujer: no es para tanto tenemos la autorización del Hokage así que no creo que haya problema Namikaze-_sama-_ dijo la última parte con sarcasmo asiendo que las dos chicas se molestaran.

Iruka hablo antes que esto se saliera de control- chicos relájense ellos pueden hacer el examen además como dijo están bien entrenados pero estoy seguro que ustedes también no se preocupes, ahora porque no se presentan-dijo tranquilizando a la clase.

La mujer se quitó la capucha de su cara dejando ver una chica de cabello rubio atado por una coleta sujeta por una moña roja, con ojos azul obscuro y una piel sin ninguna imperfección y con una dulce sonrisa hablo-mi nombre es Ravel, espero que nos llevemos bien-asiendo que los chicos del salón incluso Sasuke y Shino tuvieran un sonrojo y las chicas les mandaran dagas con los ojos, el hombre vio las reacciones de los chicos y trajo a la chica por la cintura asiendo que la abrase, sorprendiendo a todos-sabes no debes ser tan posesivo-le murmuro solo para que él lo oyera, no dijo nada la chica suspiro-bueno chicos este chico de aquí lo pueden llamar N y el lobo es su compañero Terry y el ave es la mía su nombre es Ran- todos vieron al lobo que media 1:50 m y el ave 1:45 m casi tan grande como el chico que median 1:75 m y la chica 1;70 m y se asustaron cuando estos le dieron una sonrisa depredadora, pero aún se preguntaban quién era el chico.

Iruka: solo N nada más.

Ravel: bueno si-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa estando sujeta por N.

Iruka: bien siéntense con Shino es el de la gabardina y gafas negras-ellos afirmaron y se dirigieron donde esta Shino cuyo lugar era la parte superior izquierda en la esquina.

Ravel: mucho gusto espero no te moleste que nos sentemos.

Shino: no hay problema siéntense-dijo montamente, N se sentó a su lado y Ravel al lado de N era un pupitre de 3 asientos Terry se sentó en el suelo al lado de Ravel y Ran se puso en el hombro de chica.

Ravel: Aburame verdad.

Shino afirmo-cierto pero como lo sabes- N alzo su dedo derecho y mostro un insecto asiendo que él chico se sorprendiera.

Ravel: digamos que somos buenos rastreadores, si quieres saber de nosotros solo pregúntame mi compañero esta algo enfermo hoy, además espero que seamos amigos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Shino: gracias, mucha gente no me habla por mis insectos.

N: idiotas-murmuro para que lo oyeran.

Ravel: tiene razón no eres diferente a nosotros, tu clan tiene sus normas como cualquiera así que es normal que lleves tus insectos contigo además son geniales para infiltración y recuperación así que no te molestes.

Shino les sonrió detrás de su gabardina – gracias por eso.

Ravel: cuando quieres salimos por ahí-dijo guiñando el ojo, el chico sonrió había hecho amigos el resto miraba impresionados que el chico Aburame hablara tanto incluso Iruka estaba impresionado de eso.

Mirajane: parece que tienes competencia tomate-murmuro para que la oyera su amiga Mito.

Mito le salió una vena- cállate esqueleto- le murmuro la chica le sonrió a su amiga en verdad le gustaban estos juegos.

Mirajane: relájate chica solo que tú y tu hermana talvez ya no sean las consentidas por los chicos-murmuro a su dos amigas de la infancia que estaban en su mismo pupitre, las chicas no dijeron nada.

Iruka: bien es hora de empezar-luego de eso empezó a repartir los exámenes cuando llego a donde nuestro amigos les dio una sonrisa.

Iruka: espero que lo logre chicos-dijo entregándoles los exámenes.

Ravel tomo el suyo y el de N- gracias sensei ya vera que lo hacemos-le respondió con una sonrisa Iruka afirmo y bajo- N bueno resuélvelo los más rápido que puedas y duérmete si- N afirmo.

Shino: N-san se encuentra bien.

Ravel: si es que tuvo un pequeño percance ayer pero no es nada importante Shino-kun-él afirmo y volteo a ver adelante donde esta Iruka.

Iruka: bueno chicos pueden empezar tienen 45 minutos-luego de eso los alumnos empezaron a responder.

Ravel miro el examen y noto que eran principalmente preguntas de historia ninja, matemáticas, códigos básicos y algo de medicina básica, luego de terminar de hacer su lectura preliminar volteo y vio a su compañero ya dormido en la mesa con todas las respuestas contestadas-"bueno esto es su especialidad, además son nivel 1 para él"-peso para luego responder las suyas luego de 5 minutos termino de escribir en verdad tenía que darle las gracias a Shino por prestarles unos lápices, saco una lima de su capa y se empezó arreglar las uñas, él resto de la clase incluso Shikamaru los veía extraños ya que N termino a los 2 minutos y la chica a los 5 acaso eran unos genios si supieran, luego se concentraron en su examen pero el chico Nara luego de responder las preguntas mínimas se quedó pensativo sobre los nuevos eran un misterio en especial el chico que parecía que tuviera un problema con él Hokage por la forma en que actuó , él frunció el ceño no había pistas solo murmuro un-problemático- su compañero Chouji solo vio a su amigo un minuto antes de seguir con su examen.

Luego de los 45 minutos Iruka recogió los exámenes y se los entregó a otro chunin de cabello pateado que como había oído Ravel se llama Mizuki se preguntó porque olía a serpientes su olfato mejoro mucho luego de pasar tanto tiempo con los lobos no era tan grande como el de naruto pero era tan bueno como un Inuzuka y sus sospechas se hicieron mas grandes cuando N dijo-"aléjate"-murmuro lo dejo pasar por ahora ya que los llamaron a salir para la siguiente fase los últimos en salir fueron ella junto con los demás.

Afuera del salón en patio de la academia.

Afuera de la academia en unas gradas se encontraban sentados algunos civiles junto con algunos ninjas , jefes de clan , el Hokage y su familia, estaban organizados así eran 3 gradas, en la primera había algunos civiles que estaban en el consejo junto con unos ninjas, el segunda fila estaban lo jefes de los clanes vestidos como siempre y sus esposas Yoshino Nara, Chami Akimichi, Inika Yamanaka, Hitomi Hyuga y también estaba la hija de Tsune Hana Inuzuka , el ultima estaba Minato en el centro, a su lado derecho Kushina, al izquierdo su hija Narumi al lado de esta Kagome, al lado de Kushina estaba Tsunade y Jiraiya también estaba Hiruzen en el borde de las gradas al lado de Jiraiya, Hiruzen que había venido para ver los nuevos graduados no tenía ánimos para esto ya habían pasado 7 años y no había pistas del paradero de su nieto pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar, el miro a Mikoto que era igual que él no tenía ánimos para esto aunque parecía reír junto con Tsune ella solo quería estar en su casa y esperar que Naruto volviera, volvió a ver a las hijas de Hokage hablando de la fiesta de hoy.

Kagome era una hermosa chica 18 años media 1: 75 de piel oscura y de constitución atlética, acentuadas por sus exóticos rasgos. El color de sus ojos es de un marcado azul turquesa, mientras que su cabello es de un vistoso color rubio dorado, al igual que sus cejas y sus pestañas. Lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas, su vestuario consiste en una chaqueta violeta y un hakama del mismo color, ceñido a la cintura mediante un sash de color negro, la chaqueta varía ostensiblemente al dejar al descubierto la mitad inferior de sus pechos talla D y llevaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Las mangas se extienden hasta envolver sus manos con unas extensiones que se asemejan a unos guantes negros, llevaba unas sandalias azules y una espada en su cintura (imagínense a Tier de bleach).

Narumi igual que su hermana era muy linda tenía 18 años igualmente media 1:75 tiene piel clara, ojos marrones y cabello de un oscuro color rojo burdeos (púrpura rojizo). Su cabello en su mayoría llega hasta la altura de la barbilla, con dos flequillos de la longitud del codo que enmarcan ambos lados de su cara. Ella enrolla una parte de su flequillo frontal con una horquilla de cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, llevaba una simple blusa roja manga larga con una rosa en su pecho talla C+, llevaba una falda color azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias rojas (imaginen a Akiza de Yu Gi Oh 5DS).

Hiruzen no lo negaba eran unas hermosas señoritas cotizadas por todos los hombres del pueblo pero cualquiera que se acercara a ellos prácticamente Minato los mandaba a volar con rasengan y al mismo tiempo grandes Kunoichis y también son rango A en el libro bingo y casi amenaza S algo impresionante para chicas de su edad pero sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando vieron salir a Iruka junto con los graduados pero alzo la ceja cuando vio un hombre enmascarado junto con una hermosa chica y un lobo y un ave.

Hiruzen: Minato quienes no ellos-pregunto con voz monótona.

Minato vio también pero no los reconoció- no lo sé Hiruzen-sama.

Jiraiya: que importa vieron a esa chica sí que esta linda-luego recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

Tsunade: que te pasa pervertido tiene 15 años-dijo furiosa.

Jiraiya negó con la manos- vamos no soy un pedófilo sino que tienes que admitirlo es muy bonita para su edad.

Narumi: es verdad pero no se ve bien con la chaqueta y que le pasa al sujeto que junto con ella parece enfermo-viendo como N caminaba algo mareado.

Kagome: es verdad pero que hacen aquí-luego vio con el lobo volteó a ver los y sonrió mostrando sus dientes para luego lamerse sus labios haciendo que todos se asustaran un poco parecía que tuviera hambre.

Kushina: no importa quién sea ya verán que las chicas ganan-dijo defendiendo a su hijas.

Mikoto: sabes Namikaze-san no deberías subestimar a la gente o te ira mal-dijo algo molesta con la mujer, Kushina solo afirmo ella no había recuperado la amistad con su amiga y se sentía triste, luego se quedaron viendo a los próximos ninjas.

En el campo.

Las alumnos estabas organizados en filas de 4 con los herederos al frente de ellos mientras N y Ravel se quedaron atrás no les importaba mucho.

Iruka: bien chicos, vamos a probar su lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais con eso-dijo señalando a 4 blancos circulares a 50 m y unos muñecos móviles al lado derecho divididos en 4 secciones dos adelante, 5 atrás, 3 más atrás y 2 de ultimo- bien para los circulares se les darán 20 shurikens y para los muñecos 10 kunais, entendieron.

Hai-sensei-dijeron todos.

Iruka: bien vamos en lista- luego de eso empezaron N junto con Ravel, Shino y sus compañeros se fueron a sentar cerca de un árbol.

N se sentó en el regazo de Ravel y ella le sonrió, los animales se acostaron cerca de ella, Shino miro curioso la escena.

Shino: por lo que veo son buenos amigos –dijo sentado enfrente ellos.

Ravel: así es Shino-kun, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos además nuestros clanes son buenos amigos.

Shino alzo la ceja- clanes son de un clan.

Ravel sonrió- si lo somos pero lo sabrás a su debido tiempo mi amigo ya que nuestro clan es muy peligroso así que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Shino afirmo-si es secreto porque me lo dices.

Ravel: somos amigos además sé que puedo confiar en ti-Shino solo afirmo en silencio agradecido por lo que dijo, luego se pusieron a ver los resultados de los demás los civiles lo hicieron promedio 10/20, los herederos de los clanes lo hicieron mejor Sasuke 19/20-9/10, Kagura 18/20-8/10, Kaori 18/20-8/10, Mito 18/20-8/10, Kasumi 18/20-8/10 , Mirajane 18/20-8/10, Shikamaru 16/20-6/10, Shino 18/20-6/10, Ino 16/20-6/10, Hinata 18/20-8/10, Kiba 17/20-7/10, Chouji 16/20-6/10, Sakura fue la única civil que obtuvo 15/20-5/10, luego siguió el turno de Ravel que se paró para disgusto del chico se acercó con Ran a su lado lanzo primero 5 shurikens al mismo tiempo dando en el centro ambas y repitió el proceso 3 veces más dando como resultado 20/20 sorprendiendo a todos, luego siguió las kunais se preparó para lanzar las kunais cogió 4 con su mano derecha y una con la izquierda y las lanzo al mismo tiempo todas dieron en los primeros 5 muñecos en la cabeza, luego cogió 3 y las lanzo al mismo tiempo y dieron otra vez en la cabeza, noto como todos mirándola con asombro y miradas de lujaría de algunos chicos de su edad y mayores también noto como su compañero movía lentamente su mano a su abrigo, así que mejor actuó rápido y lanzo sus últimos kunais golpeando a los blancos en la sección baja del cuerpo en el centro de las piernas los hombres pusieron sus manos en su intimidad por lo que vieron, la chica le sonrió a su sensei él solo afirmo nerviosamente y le dio la puntación perfecta, luego vio siguió con la lista.

Iruka: N puedes venir-los adultos solo levantaron la ceja por el nombre pero el chico que estaba acostado en suelo no se movió-N por favor ven.

Ravel que se acercó al chico- vamos levántate es hora de trabajar luego podrás dormir-el chico solo afirmo y se paró con Terry, las mujeres veían eso con admiración domestico al chico.

En las gradas

Yoshino: como esa chica logro controlar a ese chico parece de los rebeldes.

Inika: no lo sé Yoshino pero debemos preguntarle tal vez tenga algunos consejos.

Chami: es verdad creo que debemos preguntar por lo que veo no parece de los que salen de noche y se emborrachan, gastan su dinero en comida o en cosas insensatas-dijo mientras los esposas de ellas solo maldecían su suerte, Minato, Hiashi y Shibi rieron por lo bajo.

Kushina: tal vez deba pedir consejos también, no es así Hitomi-chan.

Hitomi Hyuga madre de hinata y hanabi sobrevivo por Tsunade- si me parece una gran idea, le tenemos que contar a Shaki estoy seguro que le encantaría- los tres sujetos maldijeron su suerte.

"amo estar soltero"-pensaron el resto de los hombres.

Con N

Iruka: buena suerte N.

N afirmo, cogió 8 shurikens con sus manos y las lanzo al mismo tiempo dando en el blanco cada uno 4 en el centro de dos blancos, cogió otras 8 y las lanzo paso lo mismo, tomo las últimas 4 y las lanzo a los blancos apuntando al centro de cada blanco dando en el centro todas, luego miro un segundo el techo de la academia antes de tomar dos kunais, las movió un poco mientras estudiaba el movimiento de los muñecos, mientras el resto miraba asombrado todo lo que pasaba, luego vio el momento en que los muñecos se pusieron en fila, lanzo la kunai con fuerza pura y le rompió el cráneo a todos los 10 muñecos en fila la boca de todas callo, N se dio la vuelta y lanzo la otra kunai al techo de la academia todos los veían raro excepto los ninjas experimentados que tenían una pregunta en su mente-"¿Cómo?".

Terry: tienen 5 segundos para salir antes que vayamos por ustedes y los matemos- los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver al lobo hablar mientras los ninjas tenían una cosa en su cabeza-"invocación"-creo que no me oyeron idiotas bajen ahora o los mato tienen 4-dijo poniéndose en pose-3-N saco 2 kunais de su chaqueta-2- el lobo se hizo más grande creció 2m-1-luego N se dispuso a lanzar las kunais, pero antes de que algo pasara 5 personas cayeron en enfrente de ellos, uno tenía cabello plateado, el otro tenía el pelo negro con ropa verde, otro negro, los otros 2 eran mujeres de cabello negro y purpura, el lobo bufo cuando los vio y regreso a su tamaño- solo son algunos ninjas clas no valen mi tiempo ni el de mi amigo-N guardo sus kunais y se acercó al de pelo plateado y le tendió la mano.

El de pelo plateado le sonrió- sabes hay maneras más prácticas de llamar a la gente –dijo entregando la kunai ensangrentada con su mano derecha, él la cogió y la lanzo a un blanco circular y lo partió a la mitad sin mirar luego se marchó.

La mujer de pelo purpura-dime chico como sabias que estábamos hay.

N no dijo nada el lobo hablo- lo sabíamos desde que salimos pensamos que bajarían en algún momento pero como no bajaron nos cansamos y los atacamos para solo ver unos míseros rango A y B-suspiro haciendo que las mujeres les salga una marca y los hombre vieran con intriga- y como nuestro habilidad especial-luego de eso regresaron donde Ravel y se acostó otra vez en su regazo mientras el resto solo miraba asombrado en especial los próximos genin.

Shikamaru: "problemático"-pensó.

Mito: "como se dio cuenta" –pensó.

Kasumi: "ni siquiera vie la kunai" –pensó.

Kaori: "interesante" –pensó.

Kagura: "quienes son" –pensó.

Sasuke: "ese poder debe ser mío"-pensó.

Shino: "que ocultan mis amigos" –pensó.

El resto solo pensaba "¿Cómo?"-pensaron.

Los ninjas se acercaron a su Hokage.

El de pelo plateado se puso la mano detrás de su cabeza-lo siento sensei me vieron.

Minato: no te preocupes Kakashi-Anko-Asuma-Gai-Kurenai yo tampoco sabía que el chico estaba aquí.

Kurenai: usted no sabía Hokage-sama.

Minato se encogió los hombros- no es la primera vez que los veo, pero tiene buena técnica hablando de eso como está tu mano.

Kakashi levanto su mano izquierda que mostraba que su mano izquierda y como 2 de sus dedos estaban cortados-bueno si no hubiera sacrificado los dedos de mi mano hubiera golpeado en mi ojo iba directo a él, tiene buena vista eso es claro pero me intriga su habilidad-dijo pensativamente.

Asuma: es verdad para que nos encontrará y te atacara debe ser interesante, además nunca he oído de una invocación de los lobos-dijo apunto de fumar pero antes un Senbo a travesó el cigarrillo y se incrustó en su mano, todos buscaron el origen y vieron a Ravel con un sonrisa que decía "fumas y te mato", asuma trago junto con Hiruzen.

Kurenai: por lo menos su amiga si sabe tratar con gente como tú asuma, me pregunto cómo trata a los pervertidos-en ese momento todos los hombres sudaron.

Con Ravel

Ravel: te esforzaste mucho N, no te recuperas pronto si sigues así – el solo se rio.

Shino: bueno por lo que veo ustedes tienen secretos, pero nunca supe de una invocación de lobos y apuesto que tu ave también lo es –dijo con tono monótono los estudiantes oían atentos la conversación.

Ravel se rio- perspicaz Shino-kun si somos invocadores de Lobos y de esta hermosa ave.

Shino y el resto subieron la ceja dos invocaciones- 2 en verdad que yo sepa solo se puede firmar una.

Terry se rio- bueno eso es así comúnmente pero nosotros tenemos un trato con esta parejita y les dejamos firmar nuestro contrato junto con el de Ran.

Ran: si además no es mucho problema ya que somos amigos así que no es nada-Shino afirmo.

Sasuke se acercó-saben esas invocaciones no deben estar en manos de gente como ustedes porque no me la dan a mí un Uchiha se las merece, además linda debes venir conmigo en vez de ese idiota enfermo-dijo con una sonrisa el resto de los hombres lo miro como un idiota junto con los líderes de los clanes y su familia, Mikoto solo negó con la cabeza, los herederos y sus amigos solo veían con idiotez a su amigo.

Ravel lo miro como si fuera un idiota, luego miro a Kaori y Kagura-por sus facciones faciales son familia díganme la idiotez es de familia.

Kaori: no solo de él-dijo con vergüenza.

Kagura: es verdad-dijo con pena.

Sasuke le salió una vena- como me llamaste mujer-se iba acercar cuando una kunai aprecio en sus pies y vio que el chico dormido en el regazo de la chica con una mano levantada.

Ravel: Uchiha-san te recomiendo que te alejes antes que compañero se despierte de malas.

Sakura: QUE DICES, NO LE HABLES A SASUKE-KUN ASÍ-grito todos se molestaron por la voz de la chica en especial N que se movió molesto por el ruido y a Ravel no le gusto.

Terry: NO ENTIENEN IDIOTAS VALLANSE ANTES QUE MES LOS COMA Y TU CHICLE CON PATAS CALLATE-le grito con furia haciendo que todos se asusten la chica se fue de ahí rápidamente Sasuke solo se fue lentamente pero con miedo.

Ravel: gracias Terry necesita descansar un poco más- el lobo no dijo nada y se acostó junto con Ran bajo el árbol.

Shino: gracias por eso también Terry-san ella habla muy fuerte para mi gusto-la chica le sonrió y afirmo luego empezó a tararear una canción relajando a N.

Con los demás

Mirajane: bueno esos son un par interesante, dos invocaciones cada uno nunca oí de eso.

Kasumi: es verdad, me pregunto que esconden-dijo mientras vía como Leo se acurrucaba en su pecho- que te pasa Leo – el gatito apunto a N-si que pasa-el gato movió la cabeza- quieres que no pele con él-el gato afirmó-pero porque sabes que soy fuerte-el gato no dijo nada solo se acurruco mas.

Kagura: que le pasa al gato porque actúa así.

Kasumi: no lo sé es la primera ver que lo veo así.

Mito: tal vez tenga hambre.

Kasumi: bueno no lo creo le di de comer hace rato.

Shikamaru: problemático-murmuro para que lo oyeran la gente lo volteo a ver- creo que lo que le pasa al gato es que tiene miedo, los animales saben identificar el peligro más rápido que los humanos tal vez el gato sabe que ese sujeto es muy fuerte y no quiere que te lastimen-dijo en tono perezoso.

Kasumi miro al gato-es verdad leo-el gato solo afirmo viendo con temor al chico.

Kiba solo bufo-el solo es un idiota apuesto que solo tuvo suerte él no es un alfa como yo-dijo arrogantemente mientras akamaru solo escondió en la chaqueta.

Mirajane: bueno no me importa pero en verdad si saben cómo tratar a los arrogantes petulantes-dijo mirando como Sasuke miraba con furi Sakura mandaba dagas a Ravel.

Chouji que estaba comiendo unas papas-tienes razón-dijo comiendo.

Ino: Baka no hables comiendo-dijo regañándolo mientras miraba de reojo a la pareja.

Kaori: bueno veremos lo bueno que son en las peleas-dijo viendo a N-tal vez oculten otro secreto-los demás solo afirmaron.

Iruka que estaba recibiendo los exámenes por Mizuki los llamo-bueno chicos los puntajes hasta ahora son estos-luego mostro los resultados en un tablero detrás de él.

Hombres:

N: 100% en la prueba escrita y 100% en lanzamientos de armas.

Sasuke: 85% en prueba escrita y 93% en lanzamientos de armas.

Shino: 80% en prueba escrita y 86% en lanzamientos de armas.

Kiba: 60% en prueba escrita y 80% en lanzamientos de armas.

Shikamaru: 60% en prueba escrita y 80% en lanzamiento de armas.

Chouji: 60% en prueba escrita y 73% en lanzamiento de armas.

Fueron los 6 mejores el resto tuvo notas promedio de 55% en escritura y 55% en lanzamiento.

Mujeres

Ravel: 100% en prueba escrita y 100 % en lanzamiento de armas.

Mito y Kasumi: 90% en prueba escrita y 86% en lanzamiento de armas.

Kaori – Kagura-Mirajane: 85% en prueba escrita y 86% en lanzamiento de armas.

Hinata: 79% en prueba escrita y 83% en lanzamiento de armas.

Ino: 80% en prueba escrita y 73% en lanzamiento de armas.

Sakura: 95% prueba escrita y 66% en lanzamiento de armas.

Que fueron los 6 mejores en las mujeres aun que compartieron puestos algunos, el resto tenían ente 55-60 porciento en las pruebas.

Todos estaban conformes con sus puestos, bueno todos menos Sasuke.

Sasuke: "maldición así nunca lo venceré"-luego mir Ravel que estaban bajo el árbol-"esos plebeyos como se atreven a opacarme"-pensó.

Iruka: bien ahora sigue la batalla de Taijutsu para decidir quién va primero vamos a lanzar una moneda si es cara los chicos, cruz las chicas-el la tiro al aire.

Ravel: bueno, buena suerte Shino-kun ustedes van primero.

Shino alzo la ceja- en verdad no quieres pelear verdad.

Ravel negó con la mano- no es eso sino que si se trata de juegos de azar N siempre gana no importa lo que sea-dijo mientras la moneda fue atrapada por Iruka en el aire.

Shino: en verdad.

Ravel: si antes de llegar aquí vacío 5 casinos-luego Iruka luego mostro que la moneda callo en cara- vez.

Shino: esto es ilógico-dijo mirando como lo que paso en verdad sucedió, él no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo escuchado por 6 personas.

Iruka: bien los hombres van primero – Mizuki trajo una urna-aquí están los nombres de los 16 chicos del salón los escogeremos al azar también para que no haya favoritismo-luego de eso empezaron los partidos los primeros 4 combates fueron aburridos ya que fueron entre civiles, luego siguió el combate de Chouji contra Shikamaru esto fue divertido y lindo Chouji se rindió porque no quería lastimar a su amigo y Shikamaru solo murmuro un-"problemático" y salieron de la arena, luego siguió Sasuke con un civil que derroto fácilmente con una patada lo que valió el grito de muchas fans cabe decir que se molestó cuando N se movió en sueños, luego siguió Shino que peleo contra otro civil que derroto fácilmente sacando unos insectos eso fue vergonzoso, luego por último fue el turno de Kiba y N- bien Kiba Inuzuka y N un paso al círculo-Kiba entro con akamaru en su cabeza asustado algo que noto su mama y su hermana-N por favor ven.

Ravel: vamos N solo derrótalo rápido y podrás descansar más-N afirmo y se paró junto con Terry.

"como demonios lo domestico"-pensaron todas las mujeres.

Mientras se movía se tambaleaba al caminar muchos chicos se rieron por eso pero no le importo pero cierto experto en Taijutsu se sorprendió por los pasos.

Gai: ese chico la tendrá difícil-dijo seriamente.

Kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro naranja pero también estaba viendo al chico-porque lo dices Gai.

Gai: sus pasos son del estilo de pelea del borracho – haciendo que las personas de las gradas se sorprendieran.

Asuma: en verdad Gai, no creo que un chico de su edad pueda aprender eso.

Gai afirmo-no hay duda esos son los pasos, esta será una batalla interesante.

Tsune: si es verdad tu hermano la tendrá difícil Hana.

Hana: es verdad pero que madre le deja beber a su hijo-en ese momento Kushina estornudo.

Narumi: okāsan estas bien.

Kushina: si deben ser el polvo.

Kagome: bueno espero que solo sea eso okāsan.

Kushina le sonrió a sus hijas-no se preocupen y veamos a ese chico pelear-las chicas afirmaron.

N llego al círculo que tenía 20m de diámetro entrando con Terry.

Iruka: N te sientes bien- el chico afirmo.

Kiba: porque no te vas a dormir otra vez antes que te parta la cara perdedor-se burló N no se inmuto.

Terry: bueno tienes agallas bebe pero parece que tu compañero está asustado de nosotros-kiba vio como akamaru que se estaba asustado de ellos.

Kiba: amigo que te pasa.

Akamaru: gaauuu-gooo-ladro con miedo.

Kiba: como que no quieres pelear – el perro afirmo- por favor solo son unos perdedores nosotros somos alfas.

En ese momento N lo miro a través de su gafas y hablo para que todo lo oyeran- eres un alfa-pregunto con voz monótona pero mortal.

Kiba solo lo miro con miedo y temblaba por el poder que emanaba N.

En las gradas.

Tsune: kiba escoge tus palabras bien este chico es de cuidado.

Kushina: porque lo dices Tsune-chan.

Tsune: este chico libero un poco de su poder cuando oyó la palabra alfa debe ser uno que busca rivales fuertes para hacer más fuerte.

Hiruzen: si cambio su actitud cuando dijo alfa, Kiba-kun debe tener cuidado o podrá tenerla difícil-el resto solo miro la pelea con cuidado.

En la pelea

N: repito eres un alfa.

Kiba: y que si lo soy-pregunto con miedo.

N: fácil peleare en serio-dijo mientras sus gafas se volvían rojas y kiba empezó a ver lo que se refería su compañero.

Con Ravel .

Ravel: bueno sin ofender pero su compañero es un idiota-dijo tranquilamente.

Mito alzo la ceja-porque lo dices Ravel-san.

Ravel la miro y se encogió los hombros- bueno Namikaze-san vera es que para poder obtener el contrato de los lobos tienen que pelear contra el líder y ganar.

Mirajane que se acercó a la conversación- y eso que si es del tamaño de su lobo no veo el problema.

Ravel se rio entre dientes- bueno Terry solo tiene 7 años y su altura es de 10 m en su forma verdadera ahora está en ese tamaño para acompañarnos, pero su padre es otra cosa no solo es líder del clan sino también el líder más fuerte en mucho tiempo y mide lo mismo que su monte Hokage –los ojos de todos incluso los de las gradas se abrieron.

Kasumi: en verdad-pregunto con temor solo con imaginarse un lobo de ese tamaño.

Ravel: bueno de ese tamaño no-él resto suspiro-50 m más alto será lo más cercano-ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, los jounin, jefes de clanes y el Hokage y su familia miraron con más atención la pelea.

Kaori: y como se enfrentó a eso N-san y gano-pregunto sorprendida.

Ravel negó con la mano-no lo hiso.

Sasuke: lo sabía era un perdedor.

Ravel solo sonrió- bueno no le venció pero quedaron en empate, luego de pelear ambos quedaron en coma durante una semana y destruyeron la mitad del monte lobo-todos estaban en shock-pero también como todo hombre tiene su orgullo no quiso aceptar obtener el contrato porque no gano pero la madre de Terry hiso que lo firmara ya que quedo en empate la pela, él lo acepto de mala gana pero se prometió así mismo que haría más fuerte para derrotarlo y por eso derrotaría a todos los que se hicieran pasar por alfa y los derrotaría porque para él solo hay 4 alfas verdaderos en este mundo uno era el líder del clan lobo, su esposa, y sus otros 2 senseis que eran otros 2 lobos-dejando a todos asombrados por lo que dijo.

Shikamaru: puedo preguntar una cosa-Ravel solo afirmo-bueno es que sino mal recuerdo en una manada solo hay 1 alfa como en esta hay 4 y no se disputan por el titulo.

Ravel le sonrió-inteligente apuesto que tu madre te educo bien-en las gradas la mujer se sentía feliz que alguien la alabara mientras su esposo solo murmuro-"problemático"- bueno eso es cierto pero el anterior líder del clan murió antes de ceder el titulo le líder por eso hubo que usar un método alternativo, los 4 lobos más fuertes la batalla duro una semana hasta que el actual líder gano pero no mato a sus rivales los dejo inconscientes, cuando despertaron ellos se arrodillaron ante él y le juraron lealtad eterna no había duda que él era el más fuerte de la manda, además de haber 4 alfas en esta las demás invocaciones no se atreven a pelear contra ellos, eso responde su pregunta.

Shikamaru afirmó-si pero ustedes son problemáticos-ella se rio.

Kasumi: entonces kiba esta.

Ravel: jodido, muerto, cualquier termino que se le ocurran si responde que es un alfa ya que él no tiene compasión con él que se hace pasar por uno – él resto solo miro la pelea esperando que su amigo no fuera tan bobo y su mama mas.

En la pelea

N: bien responde eres un alfa-dijo más serio.

Kiba solo lo miro e hiso lo más bobo que había hecho en su vida-si soy un alfa y cuando te derrote me quedare con esa chica tuya y ahora que vas hacer- dijo orgulloso, el resto solo se palmeo la cara incluso Iruka y Mizuki que oyeron a Ravel, la más afectada fue Tsume.

En las gradas.

Tsune: no solo insulta a un verdadero alfa, sino también hoza con intentar robar su pareja es un idiota.

Hitomi: tu hijo tiene deseo de muerte Tsune-chan.

Tsune: por lo que veo.

Kagome: por favor en verdad creen lo que dijo esa chica.

Narumi: es verdad apuesto que solo lo dijo porque quiera ayudar a su novio, no es así Hana-chan.

Hana: lo siento chicas pero estoy con mi mama este chico no es normal y ahora lo vamos a ver-luego todos dirigieron la mirada a la batalla.

En la batalla

N: bien creo que está decidido-miro akamaru este sea asusto-no me gusta pelear con gente que no tiene deseo de pelear así que te puedes ir-ante eso akamaru salto de la cabeza de kiba y le hiso una reverencia y se fue corriendo donde Hana y se acomodó en su ropa rezando que a su dueño le vaya bien, Terry solo salió del campo N se encargaría de este impostor, miro a Iruka –podemos empezar.

Iruka afirmó- bien ambos retadores listo- Kiba se puso en pose de batalla del clan Inuzuka se acostó en suelo en cuatro patas y N solo se quedó hay viéndolo, los dos afirmaron-bien Hajime.

Kiba: sabes cómo alfa te dejare empezar antes-dijo arrogantemente.

N solo se quitó las gafas y las tiro a al suelo (eran como las de Sanji en One pice), cogió el extremo de su capa negra y tiro de ella dejándola caer todo los que vieron fue la capa tirada al aire cuando cayó al suelo la boca de todos estaba en el suelo por lo que vieron el joven parecía tener unos 15 años de gran altura como lo demostraba pero no era flaco como pensaron , el chico por lo que veían tenía una complexión atlética mejor dicho un cuerpo listo para la batalla pero no se apreciaba bien porque llevaba una camisa manga larga negra con el cuello abierto dando un aspecto atractivo junto con un collar sobresaliendo y un guante blanco en su mano izquierda también un anillo en mano derecha, llevaba un jeans sencillos color azul oscuro que le llegaba justo a la parte superior de sus botas negras, su cabello era blanco como la nieve pero con puntas rubias que le daban un aspecto exóticos , su cara era perfecta tenía un tono bronceado claro, sin ninguna grasa de bebe y una línea roja que parecía una cicatriz, sus ojos eran azul hielo listos para la batalla los ojos de un guerrero pero no mucho vieron unas 3 marcas en cada mejilla que eran delgadas, solo lo notaron Hiruzen y Mikoto cuyos ojos se empezaron a humedecer cuando lo vieron y las mujeres solo tuvieron un pensamiento casados o no "caliente"- mejor cállate bebe y comienza-dijo cruzado de brazos, kiba no le agrado su actitud y salto directo a él.

Kiba:** Tsūga (Colmillo Destructor)** – luego empezó a girar en forma de taladro y se dirigió a N que ni se inmuto solo cerro los ojos.

El resto solo creyó que se rindió pero Hiruzen era otro cuento se levantó-QUE HACES IDIOTA MUEVETE-le grito asombrando a todos.

N solo espero que el golpe estuviera cerca de él y abrió los ojos y noto que estaba a escasos centímetro y dijo- lento-luego desapareció en como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

"rápido"-pensaron todos los ninjas.

Kiba se detuvo cuando no sintió nada- donde estas cobarde.

N: detrás de ti-dijo apareciendo detrás de kiba sorprendiendo a todos-no eres un alfa-luego lo golpe en el cuello con su mano y lo dejo inconsciente. Luego miro de donde vino el grito con su ojos de aun listo para pelear y miro a Hiruzen este lo vio-sensei –llamando a Iruka sin quitar la vista.

Iruka salió de su estupor-El ganador es N-este solo empezó a caminar mientras los estudiantes se apartaban de él, N solo miraba al sandaime Hokage y este solo correspondía la mirada muestras se acercaba el viejo solo empezó a derramar lágrimas al ver que las marcas era de verdad, cuando estuvo a unos metros de las gradas los civiles y los ninjas lograron ver lo bien y notaron las marcas y se sorprendieron, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya y Tsunade abrieron los ojos mientras al mismo tiempo el Hokage y su esposa empezaban a derramar lágrimas extrañando sus hijas.

N estuv de las gradas y hablo-You Jiji-cuando dijo esas palabras el sandaime Hokage empezó a derramar más lagrimas-listo para ayudarme a ser Hokage-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, el sandaime no tenía dudada alguna ya solo le había prometido a alguien eso y era su nieto, bajo de las gradas pisando a Hiashi en la cara y cayo enfrente N y lo abrazo como si no hubiera mañana mientras derramaba lágrimas, N solo correspondió el abrazo.

Hiruzen con lágrimas-dime que eres tú, dime que estos viejos ojos no me engañan dime que eres tú.

N se rio un poco mientras lo abrazaba a su abuelo ahora era más grande que él-si soy yo tu nieto soy Naruto tu nieto-dijo con una sonrisa, cuando dijo esas palabras los ojos de los jefes de clanes se abrieron más que nunca, los jounin junto con los demás ninjas también ya que era el chico que estaban buscando 7 años, Minato se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas junto con Kushina lo habían encontrado su hijo había vuelto y podían recuperar su familia sí que ilusos.

Hiruzen se separó de naruto y lo miro este le sonrió con una sonrisa zorruna-si eres tú no hay duda- naruto siguió sonriendo pero luego la sonrisa desapareció cuando Hiruzen le dio un cascarazo en la cabeza sorprendiéndolo a él y a todos.

Naruto miro a su abuelo – y eso porque fue.

Hiruzen le cresio una vena- COMO QUE PORQUE SABES CUANTOS AÑOS LLEVO BUSCANDOTE, CUANTOS AMBUS LLEVAN BUSCANDOTE IDIOTA DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS-le grito mientras lo genin no sabían qué demonios pasaba y naruto lo miro extraño.

Naruto: de qué demonios hablas yo te dije que estaba de viaje.

Hiruzen: CREES QUE SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO HUBIERA GASTADO MI TIEMPO BUSCANDOTE BAKA-le volvió a gritar.

Naruto ahora si estaba extrañado-mira yo si te informe mejor dicho le informe a tus invocaciones.

Hiruzen se calmó un poco-naruto te lo repito si supiera o Enma me hubieran informado.

Naruto se puso la mano en la barbilla- no fue a Enma, él sensei me dijo que estaba ocupado y dejo el mensaje con un tal Zúa-en ese momento cierto barbudo se asustó.

Hiruzen: dijiste Zúa- naruto afirmo- ya veo, ya creo que sé que paso-dijo viendo a su hijo de reojo, Kushina siguió el camino junto con Minato este jounin trago.

Asuma: "como se me olvido eso"-pensó con miedo se acordó de que su invocación de él dio la información.

Hiruzen: bien por lo menos estas bien eso es lo importante.

Naruto iba hablar cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su izquierda y volteo y vio a una de sus personas favoritas-hola Mikoto-chan –dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer solo lo miro y derramo unas lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras en las gradas Tsune y el resto se preguntó cuándo se movió- naruto-kun en verdad eres tu –dijo mientras sus hijos se preguntaban de donde se conocen estos dos.

Naruto: en carne y hueso-dijo con una risita.

Mikoto: si eres tu esa risa es la tuya-naruto le sonrió para luego oír un.

**SHAAAP **

Naruto se puso la mano en su mejilla izquierda Mikoto le había dado una bofetada, él la volteo a ver y vio que estaba molesta.

Mikoto: SABES CUANTOS DIAS ESTUVE PREOCUPADA POR TI, CUANTAS NOCHES NO PUDE DORMIR PORQUE PENSE QUE ESTABAS MUERTO, SI ESTBAS COMIENDO O SI ESTABAS BIEN, SABES CUANTO HE SUFRIDO ESTOS AÑOS POR TU CULPA, POR LO MENOS HUBIERAS ENVIADO UNA CARTA O ALGO DICIENDO QUE ESTABAS BIEN SABES-le grito, naruto solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado era verdad pero estaba muy concentrado entrenado que se le olvido, Hiruzen solo afirmo con la cabeza lo que decía Mikoto, mientras los futuros genin y algunos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando aquí, mientras Kushina solo apretó las manos ella debía ser la que estuviera en lugar de Mikoto regañando a su "hijo".

Naruto con la cabeza bajo-lo siento, yo mal-dijo tristemente.

Mikoto: si tu mal, vas a aceptar tu castigo.

Naruto: si Mikoto-chan-dijo resignado a su destino.

Mikoto le dio una mirada ruda- bien primero nada de ramen por 1 mes – haciendo que los ojos de naruto se abrieron con terror al no comer su comida favorita pero este solo afirmo, en la gradas Minato y Kushina que estaban viendo se sintieron algo contentos a él sabiendo que le gustaba el ramen-segundo me tendrá que ayudar a limpiar mi casa y a ir de compras conmigo por 2 meses-naruto y el resto de los hombres se puso blanco eso era inhumano, pero se relajó cuando recordó a sus amados clones, Mikoto vio que naruto se relajó- y sin ayuda de ninguna técnica ninja-naruto se asustó él había ido de compras con Ravel y fue una pesadilla con sus clones ahora como iba hacerlo sin ellos, mientras los hombre tenían una cosa en la cabeza-"hay una técnica contra eso"-pensaron esperanzados- y tercero-dijo con una voz más temblorosa naruto alzo la vista y vio que estaba a punto de llorar-nunca te vuelvas a ir no soportaría perderte como perdí a It-pero antes de seguir naruto la abrazo ella solo correspondió el abrazo, en verdad había crecido ella quedo bajo su barbilla cuando lo abrazo.

Naruto: no me pienso ir más Mikoto-chan, volví para quedarme además como me iba olvidar de ti-dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella se sonrojo por las palabras de naruto y separo con una sonrisa y le dio un buen vistazo en verdad había cresio no solo en estatura sus ojos eran los de un guerrero.

Mikoto: en verdad sí que estas grande- naruto se puso la mano detrás de su cabeza por pena-pero sigues siendo descuidado te ensuciaste la cara-dijo mientras con su pulgar intentaba limpiar su tatuaje, naruto se asustó, ella empezó a restregar con fuerza pero no se quitaba, ella mojo con saliva un poco su pulgar para limpiarlo pero no funciono, ella miro a naruto con una mirada mortal- NARUTO TE HISISTE UN TATUAJE-le grito molesta, él chico sintió que su vida estaba en peligro-responde mocoso.

Naruto se alejó con miedo sus piernas temblaban- tengo una buena excusa solo relájate si Mikoto-chan.

Mikoto cruzo sus brazos-entonces habla antes que te los quite con un jutsu de fuego.

Naruto estaba temblando pero luego tomo una respiración y vio a Mikoto como a Hiruzen que buscaban respuestas-fue por eso que me fui por lo que sucedió hace 7 años- Mikoto y Hiruzen solo tuvieron un malestar recordando ese día, ellos fueron al bosque y vieron toda la sangre de ese árbol solo pudieron pensar lo peor.

Mikoto: bien acepto eso por ahora pero me tienes que contar todo después entiendes.

Naruto solo suspiro sabía que tenía que hacerlo-vale no hay problema.

Hnmmm-dijo una voz detrás de naruto él volteo y vio a Ravel con su invocaciones.

Naruto: lo siento Ravel-chan -ella suspiro.

Ravel: ere un despistado de primera sabes.

Hiruzen recordó que ella venía con su nieto-naruto quien es esta jovencita.

Naruto: bueno jiji, Mikoto-chan ella es Ravel-chan, Terry y Ran-chan-dijo señalándolos-Ravel-chan, Terry y Ran-chan estos son mi jiji, Mikoto-chan.

Terry: hola-dijo levantando la pata.

Ran: mucho gusto-dijo levantando su ala.

Ravel: es un placer conocerlos naruto-kun me hablado mucho de ustedes Hiruzen-san y Mikoto-san.

Mikoto: no el placer es nuestro cualquier amigo de naruto-kun es amigo nuestro.

Hiruzen: si no hay que ser tan formales llámame como naruto.

Ravel: gracias Jiji-Hiruzen le sonrió pero luego formo una mirada pervertida.

Hiruzen: ustedes dos son-dijo levando su menique- Kushina junto con su esposo vieron eso atentamente junto con Jiraiya que saco su libreta.

Las pareja se sonrojo y las invocaciones se rieron.

Naruto: bueno jiji no es mi novia pero si es mi prometida –dijo con una sonrisa, las personas tardaron un poco en procesar todo hasta que gritaron.

TU QUE/ SU QUE-gritaron todos.

Naruto: bueno jiji es que el año pasado le pedí su mano en matrimonio y acepto no es grandioso-dijo con una sonrisa, Ravel se sonrojo un poco recordando ese día.

Hiruzen salió de su asombro y miro a Ravel y luego a naruto y repitió el proceso varias veces luego se acercó a los jóvenes y puso su mano en sus hombros-bien tienen mi bendición díganme cuando quieren la boda que yo la pago por ustedes es mi regalo de bodas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras los mencionados se ponían algo rojos no es que no habían pensado en él día de su matrimonio pero un está lejos, naruto noto como Mikoto miro a Ravel y esta también lo hiso.

Ravel: algún problema Mikoto-san.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos-cuantos meses-los mencionados se sonrojaron mientras los hombres tuvieron una hemorragia nasal y Kushina se le empezó a mover el pelo extrañando a sus hijas.

Naruto: MIKOTO ELLA NO ESTA EMBARAZA-luego miro a Ravel- no lo estas verdad.

Ravel se sonrojo- CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA-le grito- y como se le ocurre decir eso señora.

Mikoto le salió una vena por lo de señora-bueno es que la única forma en que **mi** naruto-kun le pediría matrimonio alguien-enfatizando el mí sin querer.

A Terry y Ran les paso un escalofrió uso la palabra "mi" esto no terminaría bien.

Ravel le creció una vena – para su información naruto y yo nos conocemos desde los 7 años y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos además si me caso con él es nuestro problema no el suyo señora-dijo con furia.

Mikoto: pues si es mi problema porque naruto es muy importante para mí y no permitiré que le hagas daño mocosa-dijo mientras sus ojos se conectaban y lanzaban chispas todos veían la escena con miedo y admiración los hombres adultos, las mujeres con intriga y una con odio a la chica.

Naruto se acerco- vamos chicas relájense no me gusta verlas molestas-las mujeres se relajaron y vieron a naruto con una sonrisa.

Claro naruto-kun-dijeron al mismo tiempo, él suspiro de alivio pero no vio cómo se mandaron unas miradas.

Ravel: "vete a la mierda vejestorio".

Mikoto: "cuida tus pasos mocosa".

Los hombres veían con admiración lo que pasaba había tranquilizado a esas mujeres digno de un gran líder.

Naruto: ah eso me recuerda-luego busco en su pantalón algo pero no lo encontró

Ravel: hmm-musito levantando dos pergaminos. Naruto lo vio y sonrió Ravel se los tiro y este los atrapo-dime que arias sin mi naruto-kun.

Naruto: nada Ravel-chan-dijo con una sonrisa, Ravel miro a Mikoto con una sonrisa esta sonrió forzadamente – jiji, Mikoto-chan les tengo unos regalos-dijo dándoles los pergaminos estos los aceptaron.

Hiruzen: mi niño con que tu estés bien es más que suficiente.

Mikoto: es verdad naruto-kun, no somos codicioso como ciertas personas-dijo mirando a Ravel de reojo esta la fulmino con la mirada.

Naruto no se dio cuenta-no insiste tómenlo como pago por haberlos preocupado, si-esto aceptaron cuando vieron la mirada de tristeza de naruto por haberlos preocupado.

Hiruzen abrió el suyo y de este salió una nube de humo cuando se despejo casi le da un paro por lo que vio una pirámide de sus Icha Icha Paradise de su tamaño edición dorada-diamante-rubí-perla-platino, a su lado derecho había una caja lleva que contenía 50 botellas de vino de Kumo y por lo que vio llevan añejándose 50 años, él se lamio la boca era su cosecha favorita, al izquierdo había otra caja llena de 100 botellas de sake de Kiri, al lado de esta habían 50 cajas de habanos de Iwa y la guinda de todo al lado de las cajas de vino había en una caja de madera una nueva pipa de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamante que formaban el kanji fuego, él tenía la boca hasta el suelo junto con el resto de los hombres incluso Sasuke y Shino se sorprendieron.

Mikoto abrió el suyo de este salió una nueve de humo cuando se despejo sus ojos se salieron cuando vio un ropero lleno de vestidos de todos los colores de la más fina seda, al lado había un estuche de joyas de por lo menos 2m de alto y 3 de ancho hecho de oro puro y estaba abierto dejando ver que estaba lleno de joyas, anillos, collares, aretes, pendientes hechos ya sea de oro o plata con incrustaciones de todo tipo de piedra preciosa, la lado del ropero también habían unos libros de cocina de todas las naciones elementales, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que al lado del joyero en un pedestal hecho de oro había una hermosa katana de 80 cm de largo con un filo de color rojo con azul y su tsuba era en forma de llamas color negro y su mango era de color rojo con llamas azules por ella, las boca de todas la mujer se cayó cuando vieron esos regalos.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio la mandíbula de su familia en el suelo-les gusto.

Hiruzen lo miro en estado de shock-como demonios conseguiste esto sabes lo difícil que es encontrarlo y la fortuna que debió costarte.

Mikoto lo miro igual-es verdad como lo hiciste.

Naruto negó con la mano-no fue tan difícil solo busque en los lugares correctos y ya, por lo del dinero no es problema tengo de sobra y que les gusto-Hiruzen se acercó y lo volvió abrazar con fuerza.

Hiruzen: eres el mejor nieto del mundo, no sabes cuánto he soñado con estos libros-dijo entre lágrimas a todos les salió una gota.

Naruto se separó y le sonrió-bueno que bueno que te gusto jiji y que hay de ti Mikoto-chan.

Mikoto: no tengo palabras naruto-kun muchas gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara, Mikoto le mando una sonrisa a Ravel y ella la fulmino con la mirada.

Naruto: qué bueno que les gusto pero porque no los guardan para que los lleven mejor, solo apliquen algo de chakra en el pergamino-ellos hicieron lo que dijo y las cosas desaparecieron en estallido de humo sorprendiendo a todos-el pergamino para guardar las cosas como saben pero modifique la formula un poco para que cuando guarde algo este lo almacene en la memoria y cuando este afuera lo vuelva a guardar incluso si está lejos es como un jutsu espacio-tiempo en menor escala-cuando dijo eso todos los ninjas con experiencia estaba sorprendidos, en especial los Uzumaki y Namikaze que se sorprendieron por un sello de este nivel.

Hiruzen guardo el pergamino en su túnica-muy interesante, naruto apuesto que tienes otras sorpresas por ahí no es así.

Naruto le sonrió- bueno jiji que te puedo decir soy impresionante-pero su expresión se hiso más seria- jiji, Mikoto-chan hablamos más tarde es-dijo seriamente ellos lo notaron- Ravel-chan, Terry, Ran mejor vamos a seguir con examen-dijo con voz que no permitía que le dijeran que no, ellos afirmaron cuando- los veo más tarde si, **solo **a ustedes** –**enfatizando él solo, luego empezó a caminar.

Hiruzen vio de reojo las gradas y noto como Kushina y Minato se estaban a punto de parar y entendió todo- bien naruto luego que termine el examen hablamos, solo tú y tus amigos junto conmigo y Mikoto.

Mikoto también noto como Minato y Kushina se detuvieron cuando Hiruzen hablo y entendió- si **solo **nosotros nadie más-dijo enfatizando el solo.

Naruto alzo la mano al aire y la movió un poco-sí que así sea-luego empezó a dirigirse donde estaba Shino seguido por sus compañeros que estaban listos para atacar.

Hiruzen: mejor disfrutemos de lo que falta Mikoto-ella afirmó, el empezó a caminar así su lugar cuando llego al lado de Minato hablo en tono mortal que hiso que los que estuvieran a su alrededor se asustara- espero que recuerdes lo que te dije hace tiempo Minato porque yo aún pienso mantener mi promesa más que nunca-luego se sentó al lado de un Jiraiya asustado por su sensei.

Minato solo apretó su mano con rabia e impotencia junto con Kushina, ellos se sentaron de mala gana y esperaron a que se acabara todo para hablar con su hijo mientras sus hijas las que estaban a su lado y las que estaban lejos se preguntaban qué pasaba.

Mikoto se sentó al lado de Tsune tranquilamente esta la miro con una sonrisa- alguien parece feliz.

Mikoto le sonrió a su amiga- que te puedo decir hoy estoy contenta, alguien importante para mi volvió.

Tsune: es verdad y no solo regreso sino también volvió como un alfa hecho y derecho, si cresio tanto en altura como estará su arma-dijo con una sonrisa imaginándosela, las mujeres cercanas se sonrojaron pensando en solo el tamaño que tendría.

Mikoto roja- que cosas dices Tsune-regaño a su amiga.

Tsune: vamos Mikoto, déjame divertir además ella esta grandecito y no viste está comprometido apuesto que ya no es virgen dime que no quieres estar en el lugar de esa chica-dijo con una sonrisa, la Uchiha no dijo nada solo vio el examen, Tsune sonrió por su logro aunque también quería ver esa arma.

Narumi: okāsan sabes quién es él, tal vez sea el chico que tú y papa estaban buscando.

Kagome: es verdad, además su nombre es Naruto no debe ser él no.

Kushina le sonrió a sus hijas-si lo es mis niñas ya verán que luego lo conocen.

Hiruzen: creo que no quede claro Kushina tengo que repetir lo que te dije hace años.

Minato: Hiruzen-sama usted no tiene derecho a alejarnos de él.

Hiruzen: puedo y lo hare así que cuida tus pasos Minato, ahora cállense quiero ver que otras sorpresas me guarda naruto-dijo volviendo a mirar el examen, los "padres" de naruto solo apretaron las mano y sus hijas veían extraño lo que pasaba desde cuando su figura de abuelo estaba molesto con sus padres, los sannin solo suspiraron esperaron que esto se resuelva bien.

Con naruto

Él se acercó a Shino pero mientras caminaba los estudiantes le habría paso incluso los herederos ya que tenían algo de miedo por su poder.

Naruto miro a su sensei- lo siento Iruka-sensei es que tenía que ver a mi abuelo lo llevo tiempo sin ver espero que me entienda.

Iruka solo le sonrió-no hay problema naruto-san, mejor volvemos al examen – luego dos saco el nombre de dos civiles de la urna y volvieron a reiniciar los combates.

Naruto se puso al lado de Shino, este lo miro era más alto que el por unos 10 cm pero aun así era fuerte y rápido- con que esta es su apariencia Naruto.

Naruto: si lo siento por no haber mostrado mi cara tenía algo de resaca por lo de ayer un hijo de puta iba a comprar la pipa que le iba a regalar al jiji así que tuvimos una competencia de bebidas y gane pero me desperté con una fuerte resaca hasta hace poco es que me recupere- pero luego sintió un escalofrió miro atrás y vio a Mikoto que le lanzaba una mirada que decía "tú y yo hablamos luego "este trago.

Shino solo afirmo- bueno eso es interesante.

Naruto: si tú lo dices-luego se sentó en el suelo-pero aún estoy cansado tuvimos que viajar 100 km para llegar temprano y fue una lata-Ravel se rio y sentó con él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Ravel: es verdad pero por lo menos llegamos no.

Naruto le sonrió- es verdad extrañaba este lugar el sol, la brisa, él ambiente y a mi familia 7 años e mucho-Ravel se rio.

Ravel: es verdad este lugar es agradable – Terry se sentó con ellos y Ran se acostó en lomo del lobo.

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos- así que ustedes son de aquí – naruto volteo la cabeza directo a él.

Naruto: yo si pero Ravel-chan es de Kiri la conocí cuando su sensei visito al mío luego ella no se pudo alejar de mi-eso le valió un golpe en las costillas.

Ravel: que yo sepa tu eres el que me buscaba que yo recuerde incluso le pedias a tu sensei que te llevara a visitarme.

Naruto se rio- como sea todo salió bien no-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla ella se sonrojo un poco y murmuró-"Baka"- el chico se rio un poco, luego se quedaron en silencio observando los combates de los civiles, Shino se sentó al lado de ellos disfrutando el silencio, Shikamaru también se sentó junto con Chouji pero Shikamaru miro las nubes y Chouji comió unas papas.

Con las chicas

Mirajane: o mi santo kami vieron a ese papacito-dijo mirando a Naruto- esta como quiere.

Kaori: si no está nada mal-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Kasumi: es verdad pero que pena que tenga novia.

Mirajane: y eso que solo tenemos que quitárselo o unirnos ella-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mito: en verdad eres una pervertida, además intentas quitarle el novio acaso no tienes clase.

Mirajane: clase si pero con ese bombón no me importa que me llamen puta o no hinata.

Hinata estaba también roja cuando vio a . ..uuu..yyy…lliinnn..ddd..oo- dijo roja como tomate, en las gradas Hitomi tenía una sonrisa mientras Hiashi estaba planeando planes para castrar al chico si se acercaba a su hija .

Mito: ustedes son un caso-luego miro a su amiga Kagura- que pasa Kagura.

Kagura: nada solo que me pregunto de donde se conoce mi tía y él.

Kaori: es verdad, que yo sepa nunca menciono su nombre pero parece que se conocen de toda la vida, tu sabes algo Sasuke-le pregunto a su hermano que estaba viendo a naruto.

Sasuke: nada y como si me importara lo que le pasara a esa mujer.

Kaori se enfureció-es tu madre tienes que respetarla-el no dijo nada solo se alejó- idiota.

Ino: bueno chicas porque no nos presentamos les parece-las chicas afirmaron y se acercaron a naruto que estaba mirando otra pelea de civiles- hola creo que no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka un placer –naruto volteo la cabeza junto con ravel.

Kagura: bueno soy Kagura Uchiha un gusto conocerte.

Kaori: yo soy Kaori Uchiha un gusto también.

Hinata: y…o…s..o..y…hhii..nnaa…ttaa…HHH…yyy..uuu…ggg..aaa-dijo roja.

Mirajane: yo soy Mirajane Senju guapo un placer-dijo guiñando el ojo naruto le sonrió y ravel le mando dagas con los ojos.

Kasumi: yo soy Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki-luego mostro a leo- y este es Leo un placer.

Mito: mi nombre es Mito Namikaze Uzumaki un gusto.

Naruto les sonrió ellas pensaron que le agrado- bueno son unas putas descardas verdad bueno excepto la Hyuga -dijo sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor incluso a Shino bueno a excepción de sus compañeros.

Mito: disculpa que dijiste-dijo algo molesta.

Naruto: lo que oyeron son unas putas descaradas-luego miro a Kagura que lo miro listo para atacarlo- eres la hermana de Shisui Uchiha verdad.

Kagura puso su mano en su espada-y como lo sabes- naruto no dijo nada de su anillo salió un rompecabezas y se lo lanzo esta lo atrapo y vio que había unos patrones rojos circulares en este.

Naruto: te lo manda tu hermano-los ojos de la chica se abrieron.

Kagura apretó el objeto con fuerza-como lo conoces y porque tenías esto- naruto no dijo nada se paró dejando a ravel sentada, luego se puso a caminar directo a ella sus amigas se pusieron en posición de ataque pero antes de hacer nada el apareció enfrente de ella y cogió por la barbilla.

Naruto: porque él fue un hermano mayor para mí y me dijo que te lo diera-luego se acercó a su oreja y le susurro- y sabes él dijo que eras linda pero es mentira ese término no te ase justicia era hermosa pero que pena que eres así-dijo con tono sensual haciendo que se sonrojara por la palabras y por su aliento, luego se alejó-espero que lo resuelvas-luego se puso a caminar de regreso a su lugar dejando a una chica sonrojada pero antes de acercarse mito se puso enfrente de él.

Mito: no respondiste mi pregunta porque nos llamas así.

Naruto se rio un poco- aun no me recuerdas verdad.

Kasumi: acaso te conocemos.

Naruto solo desapareció otra vez en un estallido de velocidad y apareció cerca del circulo de combate y las miro- te toca recordar princesita de papi, ahora me toca pelar-todo lo miraron raro incluso sus compañeros pero Iruka hablo.

Iruka: Naruto y Shikamaru entren es hora de su batalla- naruto sonrió y entro al campo de batalla.

Terry: bastardo con suerte-murmuro sus amigas solo se rieron un poco.

Shikamaru se paró con una mirada de intriga en su rostro y se puso en el círculo enfrente de él.

Iruka: bien ambos retadores listos-naruto afirmo e igual que Shikamaru – bien Hajime – luego salió del círculo.

Naruto lo miro con los brazos detrás de su cabeza-sé que no quieres pelear así que mejor olvida usar las sombras para intentar detenerme – Shikamaru junto con el resto de su clase y sus padres junto con los ninjas se sorprendieron.

Shikamaru alzo las manos en señal de paz-bien, sabes bien que no quiero pelear y sabes que puedo usar sombras como arma, pero me voy a rendir si me respondes unas preguntas.

Naruto: bien me intrigas responderé cinco peguntas te parece.

Shikamaru afirmo- bien, primera pregunta ¿que son el sandaime Hokage y Mikoto Uchiha para ti?- pregunto algo que muchos querían saber.

Naruto: bueno eso es fácil el sandaime Hokage es como mi abuelo aunque sabes yo pienso en el cómo mi padre ya que fue el que me ayudo siempre que estuve en problemas cuando estaba en la aldea-dijo con una sonrisa Hiruzen sonrió en las gradas por lo que dijo Naruto ya que se sentía feliz que lo considerara su padre, mientras Minato solo apretó sus manos por lo que dijo- bueno en cuanto a Mikoto-chan es mi amiga pero no tal vez en el futuro algo mas-dijo guiñándole el ojo a la mencionada esta se sonrojo por lo que dijo mientras sus hijos tenían un tic en el ojo y los hombres derramaron algo de sangre por su nariz.

Shikamaru: bien segunda pregunta ¿Cómo te conocemos?.

Naruto: vamos Shikamaru apuesto que me debes reconocer siempre me llamabas problemático cuando me veías cuando éramos niños – Shikamaru lo miro fijamente y vio las marcas sabía que las había visto antes luego cerro los ojos e intento recordad algo hasta que recordó a un chico de cabeza rubia con esas marcas que siempre jugaba solo en el parque y luego abrió los ojos en esta de shock.

Shikamaru: en verdad eres ese naruto, el mismo naruto que estaba siempre en el parque jugando solo cuando era un niño –los ojos de las chicas se abrieron cuando recordaron a un chico de cabello rubio y con esas marcas.

Naruto: bingo soy el mismo solo que ahora no soy tan bajo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Afuera del círculo

Mirajane: ese chico es el mismo renacuajo que conocimos cuando éramos niños-dijo en esto de shock.

Kasumi: no me lo creo es imposible que ese debilucho sea este chico.

Mito: igual es imposible.

Kaori: no me lo creo.

Ino: esto es una mentira no es posible que el idiota de naruto sea este chico.

Kagura cerró los ojos un momento y recordó como un año antes de morir su hermano pasaba de misión en misión en busca de alguien aún recuerda las palabras de su hermano cuando le pregunto nunca lo había oído tan enojado "como si te importara tu solo lo molestas mejor déjame solo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con una idita" esas palabras la hicieron llorar, nunca supo quién fue ese chico y luego de la muerte de su hermano nunca espero conocerlo y ahora está aquí y dice que era como un hermano para shisui y el rompecabezas es prueba de ello, luego recordó como ella y sus amigas trataron al chico cada vez que intentaban jugar con ellas siempre le decían que se fuera porque no merecía estar cerca de ellas y se burlaban porque no tenía padres, ahora entendía porque su hermano le dijo idiota era cierto- es él no hay duda.

Kaori: como estas segura es imposible que ese idiota sea este chico.

Kagura: lo sé porque mi hermano lo estaba buscando por cielo y tierra antes de morir y el rompecabezas es prueba mi hermano solo así estos, además él tiene razón de llamarnos putas.

Mirajane: y porque dices eso-dijo molesta.

Kagura: acaso no recuerdan como lo tratamos tiene todo el derecho de estar molestas con nosotras a excepción de hinata que fue la única que no lo trato mal mientras estaba aquí y no me digan que me equivoco porque es verdad-las chicas iban a replicar pero luego recuerdan como lo trataron y era verdad tenía razón para estar molesto con ellas eran una putas.

Hinata: "naruto-kun es él mismo naruto-kun que me salvo estoy contenta que está bien"-pensó con un rubor, luego miro a ravel que estaba sentando viendo el combate -"esa puta debe ser la razón por la que se fue"-pensó furiosa.

En el campo

Shikamaru: bueno hombres eso no me lo esperaba-luego respiro- bueno ¿Dónde fuiste? –pregunto algo que muchos querían saber.

Naruto: fui al monte lobo a entrenar bajo las enseñanzas del clan lobo durante 7 años-dijo sin importancia sorprendiendo a todos.

Shikamaru: problemático mejor no peleo contra ti o me ira mal- naruto se rio- cuarta pregunta ¿qué es esa habilidad por la cual descubriste a los jounin y sabias que ibas a pelear?-pregunto algo importante por algo que todos tenían intriga incluso Sasuke.

Naruto: bueno soy un sensor nivel maestro mi rango de detección cuando no me concentro es 10 km y cuando me concentro 50 km, y lo de la pela fue una apuesta mental aposte a salir mientras sabía que terry apostaría a que no y yo tengo la suerte de un demonio siempre gano y si no me crees ve al pueblo más cercano y pregunta quien vacío 5 de sus casinos en una noche te darán una descripción de mi –dijo sencillamente asombrando a todos otra vez por sus habilidades de sensor y sobre que siempre gana en lo que sea algo que hiso que cierta sannin se pusiera furiosa ya que siempre perdía y este gana siempre la vida no es justa.

Shikamaru: habilidad interesante.

Naruto: que te puedo decir soy alguien interesante-dijo con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru: bueno la última ¿qué tienes contra el Yondaime Hokage? – la sonrisa de naruto se desvaneció por una mirada seria, mientras el Hokage y su esposa esperaban la respuesta.

Naruto: si te soy franco no lo sé-dijo encogiéndose de los hombros sorprendiendo a todos los que sabían la verdad- no lo sé pero cuando lo sepa te digo.

Shikamaru lo vio y noto que no mentía suspiro- bien me rindo, este chico es muy problemático para mi gusto-luego salió del campo-sabes naruto que bueno que volviste apuesto que contigo aquí las cosas serán más interesantes pero será muy problemático-naruto solo se rio un poco.

Naruto: bueno si tú lo dices-luego se dejó se sentó y puso su cabeza en el regazo de ravel-pero la verdad es que me gusta estar aquí.

Iruka solo suspiro eso no había sido una pelea y no esperaron que anunciar al ganador – bueno Sasuke y Shino vengan-Sasuke entro al ring.

Ravel: buena suerte Shino-kun.

Naruto: suerte Shino- Shino afirmo y entro al ring.

Iruka: listos- ambos se pusieron en posición y afirmaron-bien Hajime-luego Sasuke salió disparado con un puño, Shino logro atrapar el golpe con su mano izquierda le tiro una patada a sus costillas pero este lo bloqueo con su antebrazo, luego tirro un rodillazo al estómago que hiso que se alejara, Sasuke aprovecho eso y le dio una golpe en la cabeza sacándolo del ring-suficiente el ganador es Sasuke.

Sasuke: hmp-dijo ganándose aplausos de sus fans.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a Shino y le dio la mano este la acepto-fue una buena batalla pero te recomiendo que practiques algo de Taijutsu te recomiendo el estilo de la mantis creo que te serviría.

Shino se paró- gracias naruto creo que lo tendré en cuenta-luego con ayuda de naruto se logró sentar para recuperarse.

Iruka: bien sigamos-luego llamo a naruto a enfrentarse a un civil que derrota fácilmente dándole un golpe en el cuello y luego siguió Sasuke que le dio un golpe en el estómago a su rival dejándolo inconsciente-bien el ultimo combate de la ronda para hombres Naruto y Sasuke- naruto entro calmadamente mientras Sasuke lo esperaba.

Sasuke: listo para perder dope.

Naruto: humm diste algo-dijo perezosamente.

En las gradas

Gai: NO OTRO KAKASHI-grito antes de caer de rodillas, el resto también estaba preocupado por eso mientras Kakashi sonrió al chico le gustaba.

En la pelea

Sasuke le salió una vena-te voy a matar.

Naruto: inténtalo sa-chan –dijo ganándose risas de los hombres y algunas mujeres.

Sasuke crujió sus dientes, Iruka decidió que era hora-bien listos-Sasuke afirmo y Naruto solo bostezo y afirmo-Hajime.

Sasuke se lanzó a golpearlo con un puño directo a la cabeza cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca preparo una patada directo a sus costillas, naruto al último segundo se movió a su costado y dijo –patético-luego lo golpeo en el costado de cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, la boca de todos en la clase se calló no esperaron que el novato del año perdiera tan fácil incluso los ninjas y jefes estaban impresionados.

Iruka: bueno el ganador es naruto- lo que valió un grito de todas las fans de Sasuke pero una mirada de Terry las callo.

Naruto camino y se sentó el suelo junto con ravel- bueno eso fue aburrido-dijo con un bostezo.

Ravel: si bueno tú eres muy fuerte naruto-kun.

Naruto levanto su mano izquierda en forma de puño- aun no lo suficiente para vencerlo él por eso tengo que seguir entrenando.

Ravel: ya verás que lo logras solo ten paciencia.

Naruto: lo sé, pero bueno te toca pelear ahora no.

Ravel miro a la competencia y bostezo-no serán ningún problema son fan-girl y las herederas dejan mucho que desear-dijo molestando a todas las chicas.

Shino: puedo preguntar una cosa si son tan fuertes porque están haciendo una prueba genin.

Naruto: porque tenemos 13 años y no nos dejan hacer la prueba chunin mucho menos la jounin –los ojos de todos se abrieron.

Shikamaru: vamos a ver si entiendo tienes 13 años e igual tu ravel-san.

Ravel: si porque.

Chouji: bueno es que por su altura parece que tuvieran 15.

Naruto: a eso es que pasamos entrenando mucho y comiendo la comida adecuada por eso es que somos tan grades para nuestra edad pero no me quejo antes era un chaparro y ahora soy más grande que mi jiji y me dejan entrar a los casinos sin ningún problema-dijo tranquilamente dejando al resto sin palabras.

Iruka: bueno es hora de las chicas- luego empezaron las peleas de las mujeres que fueron en la opinión de todos decepcionante la para todos solo pasaron las herederas de los clanes y ravel la única batalla que valió la pena medio medio fue la de Sakura con Ino que termino ganado Ino cuando golpeo a Sakura en el estómago- bien es turno de Mirajane y Ravel-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver en la cara de ravel una sonrisa maligna que haría a Orochimaru orgulloso Mirajane solo trago duro, ambas entraron.

Ravel: voy a disfrutar esto me las pagaras por haber insultado a naruto-kun cuando eran niños- dijo con una sonrisa maligna, en las gradas Tsunade y Jiraiya compartieron miradas de no saber de qué hablaba.

En la gradas

Tsunade: tu sabias de esto Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: claro que no, nunca vi a Mirajane insultar al chico.

Mikoto: claro que no ya que solo ven las cosas buenas de sus angelitas-dijo metiéndose en la conversación de los sannin-para que lo sepan sus hijas insultaban a naruto-kun y a veces lo golpeaban pero él no se defendía para no meterse en problemas, mejor dicho la única chica que no se metía a golpear o insultar a naruto-kun era hinata el resto lo hacían por si no lo sabían-los ojos de todos a su alrededor se abrieron cuando dijo mientras Hiruzen solo vio la pelea con interés.

Tsune: entonces tu hija y tu sobrina también no.

Mikoto: si por desgracia, incluso cuando las regañe por eso no les importo pero vamos a ver como sobreviven a la furia de una mujer enamorada kukukukuk-dijo con una risa macabra aunque no le gustaba la chica quería ver como golpeaba a esas chicas, asustando a todos mientras algunos padres tenían que hablar con sus hijas muy seriamente.

En la arena

Mirajane: bueno al respecto de eso lo siento era un niña y-pero antes de seguir la interrumpieron.

Ravel: las disculpas debiste hacerlas cuando eran niños no ahora que viste que es más fuerte que ustedes y las puede derrotar sin ningún problema para mí como para el clan lobo solo son unas princesas mimadas hijas de papi y mami solo eso no son ni siquiera ninjas en mi punto de vista-dijo lanzando su capucha cuando se la quitó la boca de todos estaba hasta el suelo y algunos hombre con hemorragia nasal, ravel estaba usando una chaqueta corta azul con toque negros en los bordes y con el dibujo de un fénix rojo en su espalda esta le llegaba hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos, llevaba debajo una blusa negra del tamaño de su chaqueta que resaltaba unos pechos tamaño D, llevaba unos pantalones ambus negros ajustados a su piel con un porta kunais redondo detrás de ella y unas sandalias negras, todos tenían una cosas en su cabeza-"esas cosas no son de una chica de 13 años"-además sabes si lo hubieras tratado bien tal vez te hubiera dado uno de estos-dijo mostrando su añillo de compromiso haciendo que la boca de todos callera más.

En las gradas

Tsune: CARRAJO VIERON EL TAMAÑO DE ESA PIEDRA-grito asombrada por el anillo.

Hitomi: debió costar una fortuna mínimo tiene que ser de 20 quilates no de 30 quilates.

Hana: como un chico de 13 puede pagar todo eso.

Narumi: sus padres deben ser ricos.

Minato: te puedo asegurar que no lo son para pagar todo lo que has visto-pensando en cómo casi todo su dinero va a ramen y derramo lagrimas mentales.

Kagome: entonces como demonios un chico puede pagar todo esto.

Kushina: no lo se hija pero apuesto que chiquilla hiso que se lo comprara-dijo furiosa pensando que ravel había hecho que naruto le comprara eso.

Hiruzen: bueno porque no le preguntamos-luego miro a naruto que estaba a punto de sacar una kunai-naruto que tanto dinero tienes mi niño-pregunto para que se acabara la conversación.

Naruto lanzo una kunai que cayo justo en las joyas de Jiraiya que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, este se puso como fantasma-bueno jiji ahora solo tengo 100 millones de ryos porque me gaste el resto comprándoles los regalos si hago bien mis movimientos y voy a un par de casinos poder hacer 10 veces eso en una semana-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-a si Jiraiya si oigo que mi novia o alguien importante para mie esta en uno de tus libros te castro de la manera más dolorosa posible-luego chaqueo sus dedos y el cuaderno de Jiraiya se prendió en fuego haciendo que el pelo blanco se pusiera a llorar-considéralo tu primera y única advertencia y eso va para todos los que se atrevan a mirar a mi chica con ojos pervertidos –dijo con un tono que no permitía que dijeran que no.

Con los jounin

Kurenai: por lo que veo sabe tratar pervertidos.

Anko: si mejor cuídate Kakashi tal vez seas su siguiente blanco-el peli plateado trago y miro su mano estaba borracho cuando lanzo la kunai como será cuando este sobrio- y a ti que te pasa asuma.

Asuma que estaba asustado de mierda por su futuro- verán chicos Zúa es mi invocación personal.

Kakashi: un momento me estás diciendo que sabias todo el tiempo donde estaba naruto, sabes cuantas misiones de búsqueda tuve que hacer para encontrar una mísera pista de él.

Gai: muy anti juvenil, preocupas a una familia cuando la sabias muy anti juvenil.

Asuma: no es mi culpa el maldito mono apareció justo cuando iba a una cita y el viejo estaba buscándolo se lo iba a decirle cuando regresara pero luego surgió una cosa y luego otra y se me olvido hasta hoy.

Anko: bueno asuma déjame decirte algo estas más que muerto sabias la ubicación del chico todo este tiempo y nunca lo dijiste.

Asuma miro a Kurenai y esta volteo la cabeza-estas solo en esto quien te manda hacer tan descuidado-el jounin bajo la cabeza en estado de derrota.

En la arena

Mirajane seguía viendo la piedra y más lo que oyó solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza-"estoy muerta".

Ravel: bueno empecemos he estado esperando esto todo el día.

Iruka: bien ambos listos- ravel afirmó mientras Mirajane solo afirmo lentamente-Hajime.

Ravel salió disparada y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Mirajane que no supo responder al ataque y luego le dio una pata en la cara mandándola a volar fuera del ring cayendo a 15 m todo en cuestión de segundos asombrando a todos.

Iruka: bueno la ganadora es ravel.

Ravel: patético simplemente patético-luego se acercó a naruto y sentó en a su lado.

El resto de las chicas solo esperaba que no le tocara pelear contra ella.

Iruka: bien es turno de Ino y Hinata- las mencionadas entraron al campo- listas-las chicas afirmaron- Hajime- hinata salió disparada con su Byakugan y golpeo a Ino en sus brazos y piernas rápidamente dejándola incapacitada para pelear todos se sorprendieron incluso naruto y compañía se sorprendieron un poco – bien suficiente Hinata gana, le pido que le libere sus puntos de chakra-hinata afirmo y la ayudo luego la ayudo a parar y la ayudo a sentarse en suelo cerca de las demás chicas.

Ino: en verdad no me diste oportunidad cierto.

Hinata: l…ooo.. sss..iii….eee…nnnn…ttt…ooo- tartamudeo.

Ino: no te disculpes fue una pelea limpia-hinata solo afirmo.

En las gradas.

Inoichi: gua Hiashi tu hija si que es fuerte.

Hiashi: bueno si te soy franco es la primera vez que la veo así comúnmente en un combate va primero a la defensa.

Hitomi: tal vez sea por alguien que esta así-dijo mirando a naruto, mientras el resto solo se rio un poco.

Choza: parece que alguien está enamorada.

Hiashi: no lo sé pero eso veremos-dijo algo furioso.

Con los chicos

Iruka: bien Kaori y Mito es su turno-dijo, al momento las dos entraron al ring.

Mito: una buena pelea .

Kaori: por su puesto.

Iruka: bien Hajime- pero naruto se durmió un poco estaba aburrido y se quedó dormido en el hombro de ravel, luego de un rato se despertó porque su almohada se movió.

Naruto: 5 minutos más ravel-chan luego te hago un masaje-dijo mientras se acomodaba, la chica se sonrojo un poco por lo de masaje.

Ravel: levántate naruto tengo que pelear-el chico se movió de mala gana, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla-luego me das ese masaje.

Naruto: con gusto-luego ella se movió al ring- bueno que me perdí Shino-dijo mirando a su nuevo amigo que estaba ya completamente recuperado.

Shino: no mucho mito le gano a Kaori-san con un golpe en el estómago, Kagura-san derroto a Kasumi-san con una patada para luego luchar con hinata que perdió cuando Kagura-san logro golpearla en estómago, ahora es el turno de mito-san contra ravel.

Naruto: ya veo-luego miro a su jiji- jiji mejor llama a un médico te lo recomiendo, esto no terminara bien-cuando dijo eso mito se asustó e igual que su familia, este solo afirmo viendo a Tsunade que le dio una pequeña inclinación.

En el ring

Ravel: dime cómo se siente golpear a un miembro de tu familia.

Mito estaba asustado pero aun así la miro extraña- a que te refieres.

Ravel la miro confundía y luego miro al Hokage y su esposa que sudaban un poco- vamos a ver en 13 años y no les has contado la verdad en verdad eres patético junto con tu esposa son simplemente escoria- Minato y Kushina solo la miraron con vergüenza extrañando a sus hijas.

Mito: a que te refieres – pregunto molesta y confundida.

Ravel: pregúntale a tu papi princesa, ahora vamos pelear.

Iruka: listas- las dos afirmaron-Hajime- luego ravel salió disparada y le dio una patada en el estómago mandándola a volar por los aires, luego apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda mandándola a volar en otra dirección luego apareció enfrente de ella y le dio una patada en la cabeza mandándola fuera del ring donde antes de chocar con un árbol Minato la capturo y la llevo donde Tsunade para que la curra.

Ravel: por lo que veo tu papi te salva otra vez princesa-luego se quedó en ring esperando su próximo combate.

Iruka: bien creo que es hora del último combate Kagura y ravel- Kagura entro al ring – bien listas- ambas afirmaron-Hajime- antes que ravel se moviera Kagura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Ravel: que estás haciendo.

Kagura: esperando mi castigo, yo sé que me lo merezco y no hay nada que diga que te haga cambiar de opinión y esta es la única manera de compensar lo que le hice, así que empieza cuando quieras-dijo determinadamente.

Ravel le sonrió- por lo que veo en esta escusa patatica de kunoichis hay una que vale la pena pero no por eso te salvas.

Kagura: lo sé cuando quieras- luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza, una patada en el estómago, un rodillazo en el centro de la cara , un golpe en el estómago, un codazo en la nunca cuando ravel iba a preparar una patada a la cara una voz la detuvo.

Suficiente ravel sé que estas molesta pero no puedo dejar que mates a la hermana de shisui-nii –dijo la voz de naruto.

Ravel se detuvo y Kagura cayó en el piso golpeada y ensangrentada en la cara-como quieres cariño-luego dejo de golpearla.

Iruka: ganadora ravel- luego naruto entro a la arena y saco una semilla y la hiso que Kagura la tragara, luego se recuperó sorprendiendo a todos.

Kagura: porque.

Naruto: yo no te he perdonado para que sepas-ella bajo la cabeza-pero te has ganado unos puntos en mi libro además estoy seguro que shisui no le hubiera gustado verte así, por ahora veremos cómo van las cosas te parece.

Kagura asintió feliz-si gracias –luego naruto la ayudo a parar y se acercó a su oreja.

Naruto: pero no habrá una próxima vez me entiendes hermosa-le susurro en tono sensual ella se sonrojo.

Kagura: si lo tendré en cuenta-le respondió roja.

Naruto se separó y se fue con ravel- bueno por ahora salgamos por ahí veamos qué pasa.

Kagura: gracias naruto-san.

Naruto la volteo a ver- no lo hago por ti lo hago por shisui-nii él quería que fuéramos amigos por eso te doy la oportunidad- ella solo afirmo.

Naruto se quedó parado esperando la próxima fase del examen.

Ravel: sabes eres muy amable.

Naruto le sonrió- solo lo hago por shisui-nii nada más.

Ravel le dio un beso en la mejilla- si lo sé pero de todas maneras eres amable eso me gusta de ti además-se acercó a su oreja-ella puede unirse a nosotros-naruto se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada.

Iruka solo suspiro este examen si había sido complicado-bien ya que todos están despiertos y curados es hora de seguir-era verdad kiba y Sasuke habían despertado y Mito junto Mirajane estaban mejor- bueno es hora de la prueba de genjutsus-todos fueron pasando uno por uno saliendo de un genjutsu nivel c todos pasaron al cabo de 15 segundos luego intentaron hacer uno solo los Uchihas y la Senju junto con Sakura lograron, luego siguió el turno de ravel que ni siquiera se vio afectada luego cuando lanzo el genjutsu a Jiraiya este solo se puso en posición fetal diciendo-"no mami-yo soy hombre –no me gustan las hombre"-dijo derramando lágrimas, los ojos de todos se abrieron.

Ravel: ese es mi genjutsus contra pervertidos espero que les gusten los resultados- dijo con una sonrisa los hombres empezaron a temer por su cordura.

Iruka solo trago-bien naruto tú sigues-lo intento poner en un genjutsu pero este bostezo al segundo.

Naruto: ya termino sensei –todos se sorprendieron al ver que el genjutsu no funcionaba.

Iruka: puedo preguntar cómo no funcionan los genjutsus en ti –pregunto sorprendido.

Naruto: bueno por mí fue lo que me pasó hace 7 años-extrañando a todos los genin que ellos tenían una pregunta "qué demonios paso hace 7 años", eso también se lo preguntaban las hijas mayores del Hokage, mientras los "padres" de naruto apretaron las manos con furia, Hiruzen y Mikoto querían saber que paso después de que se fue- y ravel porque entreno para que esto no le afectaran-dijo tranquilamente.

Iruka: vale puedes poner un genjutsu.

Naruto sonrió y toco su bazo derecho y salió una guitarra eléctrica con diseño de zorro rojo-bueno si puedo pero no puedo sin esta belleza.

Iruka: bueno hazlo.

Naruto: bueno señores esto lo llamo **Shisha to odoru (bailando con los muertos)** – luego su guitarra empezó a tocar una tono lento mientras iba aumentando el ritmo, la tierra se empezó a abrir y esqueletos empezaron a salir de la tierra.

Esqueleto: quiero piel necesito piel-dijo acercándose a las personas asustadas muchos intentaron desvanecer el genjutsus pero no funciono.

Mito: que pasa porque no desaparecen.

Ravel: porque naruto es el dios de la muerte-dijo mirándola con una cabeza despellejándose hasta llegar a su cráneo- y busca su venganza.

Luego más esqueletos se levantaron y la gente empezó a gritar.

Kushina: aléjense –grito.

Minato: tranquila es un genjutsu no Hiruzen-sama.

Hiruzen lo miro mientras se volvía un esqueleto-no sé de qué hablas Minato aquí todo ese real-dijo sonriendo.

Naruto_: los muertos reviven y soy su señor ríndanse antes mi antes que los maten_-dijo cantando.

La gente siguió gritando Sasuke se puso detrás de sus fans que estaban asustadas y kiba cayo al suelo en posición fetal mientras las chicas se protegían unas a otras de los esqueletos.

Naruto: _la vida es simple vives o mueres esa es la única verdad_-luego dejo de tocar y los esqueletos desaparecieron dando una sonrisa-listo sensei espero que fuera suficiente-dijo desapareciendo su guitarra.

Iruka parpadeo fue todo un genjutsus-bien naruto te puedes retirar-naruto afirmo y se fue al lado de ravel.

Shino: buen genjutsu naruto muy interesante –dijo con algo de miedo.

Naruto: bueno gracias estuve inspirado en mi niñez-Shino solo afirmo no quería saber más luego de eso.

Ravel: eso fue gracioso naruto-kun debes hacerlo más a menudo –naruto se rio un poco.

Naruto: no lo creo que podría dejar marcado a las personas de por vida-dijo antes de sentarse y esperar que la gente se recupere.

Con los jounin

Anko: qué coño fue eso no puede ser un genjutsu verdad Nai-chan.

Kurenai: francamente no lo sé solo sé que eso fue genial, viste como asusto a todos eso fue genial-dijo impresionada hablando como una chica fan.

Anko: bueno baja tus cabales chica no quiero una amiga fan.

Kurenai se sonrojo-no soy una fan-ella respondió "hmm"-no lo soy-le grito as u amiga.

Con naruto

Iruka hablo luego que todos se calmaron- bueno la última parte, la prueba de ninjutsu tienen que hacer un jutsus de transformación, uno de sustitución y un con también si quieren un punto extra hagan un jutsu aparte entendieron-los alumnos afirmaron – bien empecemos-luego empezaron a llamar uno a uno, los civiles hicieron lo que le pidieron sin problema igual que los herederos de los clanes pero estos hicieron los jutsu de sus clanes, Shikamaru uso su jutsus de posesión de sombra, Chouji su jutsu de expansión , Ino su transferencia de mentes, Kiba uso su colmillo sobre colmillo, Shino uso sus insectos , hinata hiso una bola de agua, Kaori lanzo unas bolas de fuego del fénix, Kagura lanzo una onda de viento con su espada, Mito lanzo un bola de agua, Kasumi una bola de aire y Sasuke una bola de fuego ganándose aplausos de sus fans luego miro a naruto.

Sasuke: supera eso dope-dijo con arrogancia.

Naruto: si como digas –luego camino con ravel para hacer su examen dejando un Sasuke furioso.

Iruka: bueno ustedes hagan un jutsu de transformación- naruto y ravel afirmaron y apareció una nube de humo cuando se despejo en lugar de naruto estaba la figura de Hashirama Senju con su armadura y en lugar de ravel estaba Mito Uzumaki en todo su apogeo.

Naruto/ Hashirama- suficiente Iruka-san.

Ravel/Mito: o necesita ver algo mas Iruka-san-el afirmo y se quitaron las transformaciones.

Iruka: bien ahora una sustitución-dijo lanzando dos kunais estos se sustituyeron con unas hojas sorprendiendo a todos luego volvieron aparecer –bien ahora un jutsu clon- ellos crearon 3 clones normales cada uno – bien suficiente tienen algún jutsu- luego ellos desaparecieron los clones.

Naruto: claro que si.

Ravel: mejor apártese sensei que esto será destructivo-el solo se movió no quería ser golpeado por lo que iba a pasar.

En las gradas

Kagome: me pregunto qué aran –dijo interesada pero aun molesta con esos dos por lo que le dijeron e hicieron a sus hermanas.

Narumi: no lo se pero será interesante.

Kushina: bueno la chica puede hacer algo interesante pero dudo que naruto-kun haga algo por debajo de un jutsu rango D.

Kagome: porque lo dices okāsan.

Kushina: verán el nació con un problema en su sistema de chakra el nunca podrá hacer ningún jutsu pero me sorprendió que hiciera los tres jutsus básicos tal vez encontró un tratamiento para poder hacerlos-dijo esperanzada que su "hijo" pueda usar chakra.

Mikoto: aunque no me guste admitirlo Namikaze-san tiene razón naruto-kun no puede usar chakra y por sus reservas apenas tiene el chakra de un civil alto.

Hiruzen se rio todos lo voltearon a ver- en verdad dicen eso no han visto nada estoy seguro que naruto-kun tendrá algo interesante para nosotros-los demás se callaron y observaron el combate.

Con naruto

Naruto y Ravel se movieron al sector de jutsus donde había unos muñecos de madera.

Naruto: damas primero-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ravel: todo un caballero gracias-luego hiso una secuencia de sellos y grito- **Yōton: Yōgan (elemento lava: rio de lava)**-luego de su boca salió un chorro de lava de su boca derritiendo el muñeco de madera que estaba enfrente de ella la boca de todos cayó al suelo cuando vieron que la chica podía usar el elemento lava, se limpió los restos de lava de su boca- creo que es tu turno cariño.

Naruto le sonrió- tan hermosa como siempre-haciendo sonrojar a la chica que se alejó dónde Shino.

Shino: porque viene para acá ravel.

Ravel: bueno aun no soporto bien las técnicas de naruto-kun en especial cuando esta emocionado-luego miro al Yondaime- ahora vera lo que perdió –dijo con una sonrisa este solo bajo la cabeza en verdad que demonios pasaba se preguntaban sus hijas.

Naruto hiso un sello de mano-** Hyouton**-los ojos de todos se abrieron no era posible una línea de sangre, el levando su mano con la palma abierta y apunto al su blanco- **Aisubareru (elemento hielo: cañon de hielo)**-luego de su mano salió disparado un aura blanca pura que fue directo al muñeco mientras avanzaba congelo todo a su paso hasta que llego al muñeco y lo golpe congelándolo para que luego se partiera en miles de trozos de hielo luego en el cielo empezaron a formarse nubes y empezó a caer nieve por todo el lugar, volteo a ver a todos – yo no soy el chico que podían golpear antes espero que esto se los haya demostrado-luego se acercó a ravel mientras el resto estaba conmocionado.

En las gradas

Kushina: como, no es posible, esto es imposible él nunca podría usar algún jutsus-dijo asombrada.

Minato: nosotros no podemos hacer hielo cómo es posible-dijo sin poder creerlo.

Hiruzen se rio en voz alta todos se voltearon a verlo- les dije que mi nieto iba a sorprenderlos se fue de la aldea casi muerto y regreso como un guerreo hecho y derecho con una línea de sangre, con dos clanes animales respaldándolo, una novia, rico esto es simplemente impresionante ni siquiera sus "padres" pudieron hacer eso a su edad-dijo riéndose con ganas.

Mikoto se unió-tiene razón Hiruzen-sama esto es simplemente gracioso, lo logro por sí mismo supero su enfermedad y regreso más fuerte que nunca-dijo riendo – y sin ayuda de sus supuestos "padres"-dijo riendo , Minato y Kushina bajaron la cabeza avergonzados en verdad sus hijas se preguntaban qué demonios pasaba.

En el campo

Iruka: bueno ahora vamos a revisar los resultados por ahora pueden comer y descansar un poco-luego fue seguido por el Hokage, el sandaime, los 2 sannin y Kushina porque también eran los encargados de ver si todo era justo y quienes podían pasar.

Lo jefes fueron a felicitar a sus hijos y algunos civiles hicieron los mismo, mientras naruto saco un pergamino y lo abrió de este salieron una gran cantidad de comida que hizo que los Akimichi se le aguaran la boca, había postres de todos los sabores de chocolate, fresa, mora, arequipe, había helado de vainilla, fresa, chocolate, sopa de camarones, carne asada con papas, cangrejo ahumado, pollo a la plancha, pescado frito, guiso, bolas de arroz, 3 taras de sake junto con vino y una cacerola llena de ramen.

Naruto: bueno hoy si tengo hambre creo que este entremés me puede llenar-luego se sentó en el suelo para comer su comida, mientras muchas personas tenían una cosa en la cabeza "solo es el entremés"- bueno Shino si quieres acompañarme junto con tu padre puedes hacerlo, igual tu Shikamaru y Chouji, por supuesto que tú también Mikoto-chan- luego de eso empezó a comer todo lo que tenía al frente de él, mientras ravel y la invocaciones también comieron un poco de comida.

Mikoto se sentó cerca de naruto y cogió un poco de carne y papas en un plato, la familia Akimichi junto con la Nara y la Aburame también se sentaron y empezaron a comer luego del primer bocado la boca de ellos casi se caer.

Chouji: o mi dios esto es lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida-luego siguió devorando la comida.

Choza: con esto puedo morir en paz-dijo probando el pescado.

Shikaku: este sake es el mejor que tomado-dijo tomando otro sorbo de su sake.

Shibi: esto esta delicioso –dijo más alegre de lo normal probando la sopa.

Shino: es verdad papa- dijo también alegre probando los camarones.

Shikamaru: problemático esto es una delicia-dijo comiendo su pollo.

Yoshino: o mi dios niña me tienes que dar esta receta por favor esto es una delicia-probando su postre de fresa.

Chami: es verdad tengo que tener esta receta es una exquisitez-dijo probando el helado de mora con un postre de fresa.

Mikoto: es verdad no está mal-dijo guardando se los elogios.

Ravel le sonrió- gracias pero yo no cocine fue naruto-kun uno de sus pasatiempos es la cocina y la creación de sake y vino-dijo sorprendiendo a todos en especial a las mujeres.

Yoshino: vamos a ver si entiendo, él cocina- la chica afirmo-limpia- la chica volvió afirmar-te lleva de compras-ella afirmo-es fuerte-la chica afirmo- bueno chica te llevaste el premio mayor.

Chami: o mi niña eres una suertuda.

Ravel se sonrojo- gracias.

Mikoto: por lo que veo te aprovechas de naruto-kun –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ravel la miro-claro que no, yo cocino y limpio cuando me toca señora.

Mikoto le salió una vena- o ya veo –dijo mirándola para luego comer no iba desperdiciar la comida que naruto había preparado.

Naruto estaba comiendo contento pero luego se detuvo al ver que mucha gente lo miraba, luego bajo su 5 plato de carne y miro a Kagura esta se sonrojo cuando su estómago crujió y también miro a hinata que le rugió el estómago- Kagura ven acá y come no dejare que la hermana de mi hermano se muera de hambre y tú también hinata trae a tu familia hay para todos- dijo señalando un lugar a su lado, Kagura se movió para sorpresa de sus amigas y se sentó, también hinata con su familia lo hicieron- prueba espero que te guste.

La chica cogió un poco de carne con papas y la probo de inmediato sus ojos se salieron-delicioso naruto-san-dijo con una sonrisa Kagura.

Hinata probo algo de sopa y se sorprendió por el sabor-d..e….l..i..c…i…o…s...o-tartamudeo.

Hitomi cogió un postre de chocolate y sus ojos se salieron- esto es lo mas rico que he probado.

Hiashi tomo un poco de sake y sus ojos se abrieron-no está mal naruto-san nada mal-dijo con una sonrisa si hace estos sake que se case con su hija tiene su bendición.

Naruto le sonrió haciendo que se sonroje-me alegra que les guste, bueno a disfrutar-dijo para seguir comiendo seguidos por todos.

Con los demás

Mirajane: eso se ve delicioso –dijo con hambre.

Ino: es verdad-dijo viendo la comida.

Inoichi: saben lo que dicen por ahí uno siembra lo que cultiva, creo que cae bien en este caso-dijo mientras las chicas bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza.

Inika: y para que sepas Ino esto no se queda así, cuando lleguemos a casa me contaras todo lo que le hiciste a naruto, me entiendes-dijo severamente, la chica solo afirmo.

Tsune le jalo la oreja a su hijo este se retorció en dolor-eso va para ti también kiba quiero que me cuentes todo me entiendes-el chico solo afirmo con miedo.

Narumi: bueno saben entiendo que ellos lo hayan tratado mal pero no es para tanto.

Kagome: es verdad – luego miro a sus hermanas-o acaso hicieron algo además de insultarlo chicas-dijo mirando a las chicas fijamente.

Mito se estremeció por la mirada de su hermana- bueno puede que le pegamos sin querer.

Kasumi: si tal vez le dijimos a algunos chicos que lo golpearan.

Narumi se enfado- y porque hicieron eso señoritas.

Mito: bueno es que siempre nos molestaba pidiendo para ver si podía jugar con nosotras.

Kagome: y eso que no es para tanto solo tenían que decirle que no, no tenían que insultarlo o golpearlo.

Kasumi: es que los demás chicos lo hacían y pensamos.

Narumi la interrumpió-pues pensaron mal, ya veo porque las llamo putas y su novia las golpeo, cuando lleguemos a casa le contaran todo esto mama y papa-luego miro a Mirajane esta trago-y tú a tus padres señorita-ellas solo afirmaron.

Hana miro a Kaori-disculpa Kaori-san me puedes decir de donde se conocen naruto-kun con tu mama.

Kaori se encogió los hombros-no lo sé pero parece que se llevan bien-viendo a su mama reír como nunca cuando estaba hablando con naruto-"tal vez me deba disculpar también"-pensó.

Kagome: hablando de eso Tsune-san sabe de dónde se conocen nuestro padres con el joven naruto sé que lo han estado buscando pero por lo que dijo ojisan no quiere que se acerque a ellos me puede decir que paso-Tsune junto con los del clan Yamanaka tragaron un poco el sandaime había dicho claramente nunca hablar a nadie que naruto era hijo de Minato o los mataba ya que no quería que su nieto tuviera que ver con él o su familia.

Tsune: lo siento no te puedo decir pregúntale a tus padres-luego desvió la mirada junto con los Yamanaka adultos, las niñas Namikaze y Uzumaki tenían más dudas.

Sasuke: "como se atreve ese plebeyo a opacarme junto con su puta novia"-pensó furioso el Uchiha.

Salto en tiempo 30 minutos

Luego de una buena comida y un buen descanso, Iruka junto con los demás regresaron los alumnos se pusieron en fila y fueron llamando uno por uno para recibir sus bandas si todos pasaron algunos con lo mínimo pero pasaron hasta que quedo ravel y naruto, primero llamaron a ravel que fue al podio donde se encontraba el Hokage y le quito la cinta de las manos sin siquiera verlo y se volteo a donde estaba naruto, Minato sabía que merecía eso.

Minato: bueno Naruto por favor pasa por su insignia -él quería decir Namikaze pero un mirada de Hiruzen antes de hablar.

Naruto se movió y camino mirando directamente a manato que se sintió algo asustado por los ojos color azul hielo que prácticamente decían "te voy a matar", luego cuando estuvo al frente de él hablo.

Minato: felicitaciones-pero antes de que pudiera seguir naruto se movió a donde al lado de Minato dándole la espalda quedando a viendo a Hiruzen.

Naruto: quiero que mi insignia de la de él ninja más fuerte de Konoha no un impostor que no sabe lo que es la familia y no tiene las bolas para aceptar su responsabilidad- ese fue un golpe bajo para Minato mientras el resto de los alumnos observaba como un simple genin prácticamente insultaba al Hokage, y en las gradas la boca de todos estaba hasta el suelo por lo que oyeron- así que jiji me das la insignia.

Hiruzen se rio y saco una insignia de su kimono, que era de color negro la tela con el símbolo de la ojo en metal plateado pero el símbolo era de color azul oscuro-esta fue mi insignia cuando era un genin espero que sea de tanta utilidad como lo fue para mí-se la dio a naruto este la acepto con una sonrisa y se la puso en su brazo derecho.

Naruto: gracias jiji la protegeré con mi vida-luego le dio una reverencia al sandaime extrañando a todos- yo juro mi lealtad a la hoja, prometo dar mi vida por la hoja, prometo que protegeré la voluntad de fuego que nuestros predecesores nos han heredado, prometo nunca abandonar a un compañero de la hoja porque dañaría el legado de nuestros ancestro, yo Naruto **D. ŌTSUTSUKI **juro ante el dios Shinobi de nuestra era que protegeré esta aldea con mi vida me permite convertirme en uno de sus hombres-dijo levantando la vista a su abuelo con una mirada llena de determinación, también resaltando su nombre haciendo que sus "padres" bajaran la cabeza por su apellido.

Hiruzen retrocedió un poco cuando juro que sus sensei aparecieron detrás de naruto sonriéndole y afirmando con su cabeza, prácticamente le decían "el será él que lleve nuestra voluntad", Hiruzen derramo unas lágrimas su nieto no su hijo si era su hijo él estuvo para el cuándo dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando camino, él le enseño a leer y hablar era su hijo y no lo iba a dejar nunca más, él lo miro con orgullo ya no era ese chico que le contaba historias de sus aventuras ahora era un ninja ahora sería el que oyera sus aventuras y Hiruzen sabía que hacer se puso firme como si estuviera a punto de ceder su título de dios Shinobi- Naruto D. Ōtsutsuki jura proteger a la aldea con su vida y nunca abandonar a ningún aliado no importa la circunstancia.

Naruto lo miro con determinación- lo juro por mi vida Sandaime-sama –dijo seriamente.

Hiruzen le sonrió- entonces no me queda más que decir bienvenido a las filas Shinobi de la hoja naruto, recuerda transmitir la voluntad de fuego a sus aliados en momentos de necesidad.

Naruto le dio otra reverencia-se lo agradezco y así lo are sandaime-sama – luego se despidió con una reverencia y empezó a bajar cuando esto cerca de Minato murmuro-él es más hombre de lo que tú serás en tu vida-luego bajo de del podio pasando por las miradas de todos las personas y se puso al lado de ravel.

Minato solo apretó las manos y tomo una respiración- bien genin de las hoja déjenme decir que estoy orgulloso de su trabajo, espero que trabajen duro como fuertes Shinobi de la hoja, sus equipos serán dados en una semana les aconsejo que usen ese tiempo sabiamente, ahora se pueden retirar.

Hai Hokage –sama-dijeron todos menos naruto y ravel que se guardaron el sama, luego se empezaron a retirar con sus familias, naruto se acercó a Mikoto que estaba a punto de irse con su hija y su sobrina.

Naruto: Mikoto-chan te veo más tarde en la casa de jiji sí.

Mikoto: vale naruto-kun hoy te preparo algo sabroso para tu cumpleaños-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: gracias Mikoto-chan –luego le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la mujer-cuídate-luego se alejó.

Mikoto se recuperó- bueno chicas para la casa ahora tengo que prepara mucha comida-luego jalo a las dos chicas rumbo a la casa rápidamente mientras una Sasuke melancólico iba detrás de ellas.

Naruto se acercó con sus compañeros donde su jiji.

Naruto: jiji será que nos podemos quedar contigo hasta que encontremos donde quedarnos.

Hiruzen le sonrió- claro que si naruto-kun, ven vamos antes que se nos pegue la chusma- le cogió el hombro de naruto este capto rápido y cogió la mano de ravel, Terry toco a naruto y Ran se puso en el hombro de ravel y desaparecieron rápido en Shunshin, Minato y Kushina que se acercaban solo suspiraron en decepción por no poder hablar con naruto.

Kushina: será que algún día nos perdona porque es más que lógico que sabe todo-dijo tristemente.

Minato suspiro-no se Kushina-chan no lo sé –pero luego volteo a ver a sus dos hijas menores que tragaron por la mirada de su padre-pero ahora tenemos cosas más que hacer.

Kushina también miro a sus hijas y se asustaron más-creo que tienes razón cariño, ellas tienen mucho que explicar-dijo mirándolas severamente, estas tragaron-y ustedes también jovencitas por lo que hoy ustedes también por lo que me dijo Hiruzen-sama ustedes también lo molestaban-las hijas mayores del Yondaime abrieron los ojos en estado de shock ellas no recordaban eso hasta que un recuerdo de un chico de cabellos rubios que les pido que le enseñara algo de lanzamientos de kunais y solo se rieron de él y lo llamaron perdedor, las chicas bajaron la cabeza y afirmaron.

Con naruto

Naruto y compañía aparecieron enfrente de una gran puerta de madera con un gran muro a, Hiruzen labrio sin ningún esfuerzo asombrando a ravel y a las invocaciones, dirigieron una mirada a naruto que se rio junto con Hiruzen.

Naruto: hay un truco para esto no es tan difícil so lo conoces, me sorprendí igual que ustedes cuando me trajo aquí por primera vez pero mejor entremos-dijo entrando al compuesto seguidos por sus compañeros.

Cuando ravel entro vio que el lugar era muy clásico con una casa estilo antiguo unos árboles, un estanque y unos bonsáis (imagínense ryosanpaku de kenichi) y ella estaba sorprendía por lo que vio.

Ravel: bueno jiji este lugar tiene el toque femenino dime quien se lo dio.

Esa seria yo-dijo una voz al lado de ellos, ellos voltearon y vieron una mujer de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho tasa D en lugar de por su espalda, llevaba un kimono negro con sandalias negras de unos 25 años media 1:68.

Hiruzen sonrió- déjenme presentarles a mi hija en ley Unohana sarutobi, Unohana estos naruto-kun, ravel-chan, terry y ran-dijo señalando a cada uno.

Ravel: un placer-dijo con una reverencia.

Terry: hola –alzando una pata.

Ran: un placer-moviendo un ala.

Naruto: hola mucho gusto-dijo con la mano levantada.

Unohana se le abrieron los ojos al ver a naruto para luego poner una sonrisa-con ya regreso no otosan.

Hiruzen sonrió- así es mi niña, me preguntaría si puedes arreglar un cuarto para ellos.

Unohana: claro será un placer para cada uno.

Naruto: bueno para que no haga tanto trabajo solo un cuarto para ravel-chan y para mí y para terry ran no es necesario ya que ellos regresan al mundo de la invocaciones de noche.

Unohana sonrió una linda pero al mismo tiempo era escalofriante que hiso que todos se asustaran- no mi niño hombre y mujeres no comparten habitación entendido-ellos afirmaron rápidamente-bien me alegra pero una cosa naruto-kun.

Naruto: si –luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza- y eso porque fue.

Unohana: por tener a otosan preocupado todo el tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa de miedo- ahora acompáñenme por un poco te mientras naruto nos habla de porque se fue no les parece-ellos afirmaron rápidamente y la siguieron mientras ravel y Unohana junto con ran hablaban los hombre detrás de ella.

Naruto: jiji esta mujer da miedo-le susurro.

Hiruzen: estoy de acuerdo pero es buena mujer-le susurro- ha mantenido a su hijo ella desde que mi hijo murió, me tarde en convencerla de venir para que la pudiera ayudar ya que estaba muy estresada pero valió la pena ella está más relajada y pudo ayudar más a su hijo-susurro con una sonrisa.

Terry: esas son madres.

Naruto apretó su mano izquierda y recordó a Nikia ella había sido su madre y no podía pedir una mejor-tienes razón esas son buenas madres-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato llegó una sala donde estaba un chico con dos mujeres de por lo menos 18 años sentadas en el suelo en unos colchones delante de una mesa las chicas estaban al lado del chico ayudándolo con lo que parecía ser algunas tareas, el chico tiene los ojos negros y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris, un casco gris, decorado con una cara naranja en el lado derecho y un círculo rojo en la parte frontal; además, le faltaba uno de sus dientes superiores, seguramente correspondiente a los dientes primarios debido a su edad no media más de 128.8 m .

La primera chica lleva el pelo corto, de un color plateado ligeramente malva, aunque del lado derecho de la cabeza le caen sobre el pecho talla C dos pequeñas trenzas adornadas y sujetas con cuentas redondeadas, tiene unos grandes ojos tristes, de color grisáceo, llevaba una blusa color morado claro con unos pantalones color lavanda junto con unas sandalias azules que medía 1:72.

La otra era una atractiva mujer de ojos celestes, labios gruesos, y un pelo largo y ondulado de color rubio, casi anaranjado el pelo lo luce hasta la espalda, cayendo en escala. Acentuando su belleza, bajo su labio hay un pequeño lunar negro. Lleva una blusa escotada color amarillo que dejaba apreciar un hermoso pecho talla D+, unos short color azul que le llegaban justo a los muslos, unas sandalias y en el cuello lleva una pequeña cadena alrededor que medía 1:75.

Las tres personas voltearon y vieron naruto y compañía, el primero en reaccionar fue él chico que se levantó y fue directo abrazar a Hiruzen este se rio un poco.

Hiruzen: como haz pasado Konohamaru-kun- le dijo a su nieto.

Konohamaru: muy bien ojisan, Rangiku-nee y Isane-nee me están ayudando con mi tarea.

Rangiku: es verdad pero es muy aburrida-dijo la de pelo color rubio.

Isane: bueno es verdad ojisan deberían cambiar un poco las cosas-dijo la chica de pelo plateado.

Hiruzen se rio- bueno es verdad pero ningún ninja debe ser un idiota, sino miren a este joven obtuvo 100 en su examen de graduación y se graduó con la calificación perfecta-dijo señalando a naruto, las chicas lo vieron y se sonrojaron.

Isane: "o mi kami ese es un hombre"-pensó con un sonrojo.

Rangiku: "caliente a la décima potencia"-pensó con un sonrojo.

Naruto tosió llamando la atención de su jiji.

Hiruzen: lo siento no los presente, chicas este es naruto-kun, ravel-chan, terry y ran-dijo señalando a cada uno- chicos estas son mis sobrinas por parte de mi hermano ya difunto Rangiku sarutobi, Isane Sarutobi y mi nieto Konohamaru sarutobi.

Ravel: es un placer conocerlas.

Terry: You.

Ran: hola también es un placer.

Naruto: hola un placer chicas-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojaran, Hiruzen alzo la ceja junto Unohana- y a ti también pequeño individuo-dijo viendo a Konohamaru.

Konohamaru le creció una vena- no soy pequeño soy Konohamaru sarutobi el próximo Hokage –dijo viendo a naruto mientras su familia se rio de él junto con los compañeros de naruto.

Naruto se puso su mano izquierda en la barbilla- a ya veo tu nombre es Konohamaru bueno es bueno saberlo-luego puso su mano derecha en su cabeza y se arrodillo a su altura- es un buen sueño chico pero sabes te tienes que esforzar mucho todos los días si quieres se Hokage pero estoy seguro que lo harás no es así Konohamaru -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Konohamaru se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza ya que no se había burlado de su sueño y le estaba diciendo que si podía-en verdad crees que puedo ser Hokage.

Naruto aun de rodilladas se rio un poco-claro que sí pero tienes que hacer una cosa antes.

Konohamaru: que dime que tengo que hacer.

Naruto se levando- fácil me tienes que vencer porque yo seré el próximo Hokage de la aldea-dijo señalándose a sí mismo- pero apuesto que tú lo puedes hacer no.

Konohamaru sonrió-tenlo por hecho veras que te derroto en poco tiempo-dijo con alegría el resto sonrió por la escena.

Unohana sonrió hace tiempo que no veía a su hijo así de feliz-"vas a ser un buen padre naruto-kun"-pensó con una sonrisa, luego se imaginó a naruto jugando con Konohamaru como hermanos pero accidentalmente pensó que él era el padre de Konohamaru y se sonrojo-"malos pensamientos-malos pensamientos"-se reprimió mentalmente pero luego miro atentamente a naruto no podía decir que era feo era lindo pero luego negó con la cabeza era un completo bombón-"está caliente"-pensó luego imagino escenas no santas con naruto y se sonrojo un poco.

Hiruzen miro a su hija en ley con intriga por el sonrojo igual sus sobrinas y notaron que miraba a naruto que estaba jugando un poco con Konohamaru y sonrieron eso sería buen material de chantaje.

Hiruzen: Unohana podrías ir por él te tengo unas cosas que discutir con naruto-kun.

Unohana salió de sus pensamientos y afirmo-si vengo enseguida-saliendo de la habitación-"tengo que controlarme "-pensó mientras caminaba.

Naruto se sentó en suelo enfrente de las chicas a su lado derecho se sentó Konohamaru que quería seguir hablando con él a su izquierdo Ravel terry se sentó en el regazo de ravel y Ran se sentó el hombro de naruto mientras Hiruzen se sentó junto con sus sobrinas en medio de ellas.

Naruto: bueno que tal si nos presentamos para romper el hielo-dijo con una risita que hiso sonrojar a las chicas haciendo que ravel alzara la ceja- yo voy primero mi nombre es Naruto D. Ōtsutsuki me gusta entrenar, aprender nuevos jutsus, estilos de combate, me gusta leer, estudiar medicina-química-fisia-biologia-ingieneria, la jardinería, las bromas, salir con mis amigos, las fiestas, cocinar , ramen y las cosas frías, ravel-chan junto con ran y todo su clan, terry y todo el clan lobo que son como mi familia, también me gusta Jiji, Mikoto-chan y mi niisan ; me disgustan los violadores, pervertidos, los que abandonan a su familia por ser débil- en ese momento llego Unohana y acomodo él te y se sentó al lado de Rangiku- los 3 minutos que tarda el ramen en prepararse, los que no saben distinguir una kunai de un sello y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage y tener una gran familia-dijo con una sonrisa asombrando a todos.

Ravel: bueno mi turno mi nombre es Ravel Phoenix-sorprendiendo a los sarutobi-me gusta entrenar, salir con naruto-kun, aprender nuevas cosas, viajar, ir de compras me gusta, Ran y todo su clan, también me gusta naruto-kun y terry y todo el clan lobo, me gusta la playa, también aprender sobre medicina-ciencias-biología-química ayudar a todo los que pueda, también me gusta la jardinería; me disgustan los que dejan a un miembro de su familia los pervertidos, violadores , los que son creídos, los que no distinguen un prisionero de un carcelero, mi sueño es casarme tener 5 hijos y convertirme en la mejor doctora del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos y naruto casi se atraganto con él te cuando dijo 5 hijos esta sonrió por eso.

Terry: mi nombre es Terry el futuro líder del clan lobo, me gusta naruto y mis padres igual que ran-chan y ravel-chan, me gusta aprender nuevas técnicas de mi clan y las bromas, me disgustan los petulantes, los que abandonan a un miembro de su manada y los que son malos con mis seres queridos, mi sueño es el mejor líder del clan lobo que haya existido y superar a mi padre para luego formar mi familia-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de ravel.

Ran: mi nombre es Ran la heredera del clan fénix-haciendo que los sarutobi, ella sonrió y saco una plumas de su espalda mostrando un arcoíris detrás de ella y una pequeñas plumas en su cabeza de color naranja- me gusta volar por doquier, me gusta Ravel y mi clan junto con mis padres, también me gusta Terry-kun, naruto-kun y el clan lobo, me disgustan los pervertidos, los que son malos con mis amigos y familiares, mi sueño es ser la mejor líder del clan que pueda y encontrar a mi verdadero amor-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron estaban los sarutobis estaban en shock.

Unohana: bueno esto es interesante chicos-rompiendo el silencio.

Rangiku: INTERESANTE TIA ESTOS CHICOS TIENE UN FENIX CON ELLOS Y LA CHICA ES LA ULTIUMA DEL CLAN PHOENIX-grito sorprendida.

Isane: es verdad tía es impresionante-dijo sorprendida.

Hiruzen: es verdad chicos no me esperaba que ravel-chan fuera del clan Phoenix o tuvieran un fénix como clan de invocación –dijo sorprendido.

Ravel: bueno si oculte mi apellido y ran se ocultó porque no queremos que nos reconozcan y nos empiecen a molestar espero que guarden el secreto-dijo con una guiño.

Claro-dijeron los sarutobis al mismo tiempo excepto Konohamaru que veía con estrellas a naruto.

Naruto: que te pasa Konohamaru-dijo algo extrañado con el comportamiento del chico.

Konohamaru: es que eres tan guay tienes dos clanes animales contigo eso es genial-dijo con estrellitas a su alrededor.

Naruto se rio luego junto sus manos y las separo y de ellas salió un lobo de hielo pequeño asombrando a todos los sarutobis y se lo entrego a Konohamaru este lo recibió- espero que te guste una de mis habilidades es crear hielo y este-señalando el lobo de hielo-no se puede derretir a menos que yo me muera y te aseguro que no voy a morir pronto dime te gusta.

Konohamaru lo abrazo este se sorprendió pero le correspondió-si muchas gracias lo atesorare siempre-dijo en su camisa.

Naruto le sonrió al chico le dio una palmada en la espalda-bien eso me agrada ahora porque no me dices de ti.

Konohamaru se separó y le sonrió

Unohana: "si será un buen padre para Konohamaru"-luego se dio cuenta lo que pensó y se sonrojo-"que piensas es menor que y tiene novia"-se reprendió mentalmente pero dejo de pensar cuando su hijo empezó a hablar.

Konohamaru: mi nombre es Konohamaru sarutobi, me gustan juagar bromas, entrenar, mi ojisan, mis primas, mi tío y mi okāsan, Ebiso-sensei debes en cuando, salir con mi familia, me disgustan los engreídos y los que no conocen mi nombre, mi sueño es ser el más grande Hokage del mundo-grito la última parte con alegría el resto solo le sonrió.

Isane: creo que voy yo mi nombre es Isane sarutobi, me gusta mi familia, aprender medicina, salir con mis amigas y comer bolas de pulpo, me disgustan los pervertidos, violadores, petulantes y arrogantes los que creen que los médicos no son importantes, mi sueño es ser una gran doctora como mi tía y tener mi propia familia con alguien que le importe-dijo mirando discretamente a naruto con un sonrojo todos excepto naruto y Konohamaru lo notaron.

Rangiku: "con que Isane-chan tiene el ojo en el bien veremos quién gana"-pensó.

Unohana tomo un poco de te-"bueno eso es interesante"-pensó algo molesta.

Hiruzen:" mi niño estoy tan orgulloso"-pensó con lágrimas mentales.

Ravel: "parece que naruto-kun conquista con la vista, bueno hay que ver si son dignas de estar con naruto-kun"-pensó con una sonrisa.

"molesto"-pensaron los animales.

Rangiku: bien mi turno mi nombre es Rangiku Sarutobi-dijo guiñando el ojo y dejando ver algo de su pecho mostrando un sujetador negro, naruto se sonrojo un poco y ravel solo tuvo un tic en el ojo-me gusta mi familia, las fiestas salir, con mis amigos, el sake, entrenar y la música, me disgustan los pervertidos, los violadores, los que se creen superiores a los demás y los falsos-dijo algo molesta la esa parte.

Naruto alzo la ceja- me puedes decir porque si se puede saber.

Rangiku suspiro-es que hace tiempo estaba saliendo con un chico creí que le importaba pero bueno solo quería bueno tu sabes- la pareja solo afirmo.

Naruto: como se llama si se puede saber.

Rangiku alzo la ceja pero respondió- Ika, porque.

Naruto: nada por curiosidad-respondió, pero miro a terry este solo afirmo.

Rangiku: bien bueno mi sueño para el futuro es retirarme tranquilamente, casarme con alguien que le importe y tener muchos hijos-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a naruto, las mujeres solo tuvieron un tic en el ojo mientras Hiruzen lloraba en su mente y las invocaciones suspiraban.

Unohana: bueno es mi turno mi nombre es Unohana Sarutobi me gusta mi hijo, mi familia, me gusta la medicina, la ceremonia del té, salir con mis amigas, conocer nueva gente, me disgustan los pervertidos, los violadores, las fan-girl, los que piensan que los médicos son innecesarios, mi sueño para el futuro es salvar las vidas que más pueda y si es posible tal vez volverme a enamorar-dijo con una sonrisa, Hiruzen y sus sobrinas junto con Konohamaru sonrieron ellos querían que se volviera a enamorar.

Naruto le sonrió- ya vera que pronto encuentra a alguien una mujer tan linda como usted tendrá pretendientes cuando ponga un pie fuera del compuesto-dijo con haciendo sonrojar un poco a la mujer.

Unohana: gracias naruto-kun.

Naruto: no me agradezca solo digo la verdad- la mujer se sonrojo un poco mas.

Ravel: "bueno esto no está bien si sigue así se casara con todas la mujeres de Konoha"-pensó.

Isane: "no voy a perder tía"-pensó.

Rangiku:" ya verás que te gano tía"-pensó.

Konohamaru noto el sonrojo de su mama y sonrió un poco para que no lo notaran-"parece que encontré a mi nuevo papa"-pensó con una sonrisa.

Hiruzen: "tan orgulloso estoy de ti"-pensó- bueno mi turno mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi me gusta mi familia, mi nieto Konohamaru y naruto junto con ravel-chan y sus compañeros, me gusta la pintura, leer, la jardinería, la música, escribir, me disgustan los traidores, los impostores, los que abandonan a sus amigos y los obsesionados con el poder-recordando a su alumno-mi sueño para el futuro es arreglar unos asuntos pendientes y ver a mis nietos cumplir el suyo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se la devolvió- bueno ya todos nos conocemos y me sorprende una cosa que Unohana-chan y Isane-chan sean doctoreas pensé que tu clan era de ataque.

Unohana: bueno yo no sería parte del clan sino fuera por mi difunto esposo pero a mí me gusta salvar vidas las peleas no son mucho lo mío-dijo la última parte mientras tomaba te disminuyendo su ansiedad naruto se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

Isane: y por mi punto no me gusta herir a las personas prefiero ayudarlas y curarlas pero si me toca pelar lo hago.

Hiruzen: debieran verlas trabajar son de las mejores en la aldea para mí que están al nivel de Tsunade.

Ravel: impresionante debemos ayudarnos unas a otras si les parecen-las mujeres afirmaron les gustaba tener otra doctora para hablar.

Rangiku: si yo soy la mala hierba pero saben que no me importa porque yo soy una gran luchadora debido a mi Yōso hai (elemento cenizas).

Ravel junto con naruto alzo la ceja- Yōso hai nunca hemos oído de él-dijo ravel.

Konohamaru: deberían verlo es genial pero solo ella puede hacerlo en todo el clan.

Rangiku: si es verdad parece que nací con unos genes extraños-dijo con una risita-combinado el elemento tierra y fuego junto con magnetismo puedo controlar y crear cenizas de la tierra pero es muy difícil tarde más de 3 años desarrollándolo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar muchos escenarios con ese elemento como ventajas y desventajas y la forma de crearlo, luego puso la mano el suelo y la levanto mientras unos pequeños granos de cenizas se levantaban asombrando a todos incluso sus compañeros- bueno es una gran arma no lo niego-dijo mientras formaba una bola de cenizas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis- permite atacar a su enemigo sin que se de cuenta se parece al control de la área pero este seca a su enemigo impresionante como elemento quemar-luego lanzo la pelota a Rangiku que la atrapo- es muy impresionante recuérdame nunca pelear contra ti Rangiku-chan.

Rangiku deshizo la bola y lo miro con ojos abierto-como demonios lo hiciste.

Naruto se rio un poco- aunque mi elemento favorito es el hielo también tengo gran habilidad con el resto y con mucho entrenamiento logre llegar a los sub pero el tuyo es muy interesante me lo pueden enseñar por favor-dijo con ojos de cachorrito tierno.

Kawaiiiii-gritaron las mujeres.

Hiruzen: muy impresiónate naruto-kun- en verdad lo estaba nunca creyó que su nieto pudiera hacer algo como esto acceder a una línea de sangre extranjera era asombroso.

Rangiku: y si te ayudare naruto-kun además así pasaremos más tiempo juntos-dijo con un guiño naruto se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada le mando un símbolo de paz a su tía y hermana estas la fulminaron con la mirada.

Naruto: gracias.

Konohamaru: será que me puedes enseñar hacer eso también naruto-pregunto con esperanza.

Naruto lo miro puso nuevamente su mano en su cabeza y cerró los ojos luego de unos segundos los abrió y le dio una sonrisa triste-lo siento Konohamaru no vas a poder-el chico bajo la cabeza-pero-el chico alzo la cabeza con esperanza-puedes aprender el elemento barro del jiji y algunos jutsu de fuego-dijo con una sonrisa.

Konohamaru: en verdad-pregunto con alegría, naruto le sonrió y afirmo-genial, jiji oíste me puedes enseñar a dominar tu elemento barro-le dijo a su abuelo.

Hiruzen le sonrió- si oí Konohamaru pero puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes naruto.

Naruto: fácil yo soy sensor pero también si me concentro puedo ver la afinidades de las personas por ejemplo-miro a Isane que se sonrojo, naruto cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos los abrió- Isane-chan tiene afinidad por el agua y fuego junto con un poco de tierra.

Isane se sorprendió porque era verdad-impresiónate esto es de estudio.

Unohana: es verdad esto hay que analizarlo bien-dijo mirando a naruto que se puso algo nervioso.

Ravel: saben yo también quiero saber cómo está su cuerpo y su salud aunque en el monte fénix pudimos hacer unos estudios no tenía los suficientes recursos así que me parece bien que les parecen primero muestras de sangre.

Unohana: me parece bien luego podemos hacer una resonancia de su cuerpo.

Isane: no se les olvide que tal vez también es una habilidad del cerebro creo que nos debemos centrar en eso primero-las chicas afirmaron.

Naruto estaba más que asustado-NO SOY UN CONEJULLO DE INDIAS-les grito ella se rieron.

Ravel: solo era una broma cariño.

Isane: es verdad naruto-kun.

Unohana: si solo eso-luego miro a las chicas-o talvez no –las chicas se rieron oscuramente naruto trago un poco mientras el resto veía con una sonrisa.

Naruto: bueno suficiente-luego miro a Konohamaru- tú tienes que hacer tarea termínala y te enseño un truco genial te parece.

Konohamaru: lo tienes naruto-luego cogió sus deberes y fue al estudio del clan para hacerlos rápidamente.

Hiruzen se puso serio luego que su nieto se fue -ya sal de ahí- extrañando a todos menos naruto y terry, luego cayó un ambu con mascara de águila.

Ambu: lo siento por la interacción sandaime-sama-dijo de rodillas-pero el consejo ha sido llamado y el joven Nami-pero antes de seguir sintieron un instinto asesino que venía de naruto, el ambu trago y se corrigió-digo el joven naruto y su acompañante tienen que ir - Hiruzen frunció el ceño junto con naruto.

Hiruzen: bien iremos dentro de poco-el ambu afirmo y se fue- bueno veremos que tan buenos eres en leyes naruto.

Naruto suspiro- si quería evitar esto pero que se va hacer-luego miro a las invocaciones- quédense aquí y vigilen la zona-ellos afirmaron- ravel-chan me-pero no pudo terminar.

Ravel: que te acompañe por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa-y si se te ocurre pedir que me quede no comerás nada durante un mes de mi comida-naruto palideció – además se acercó a el dejando a terry en el suelo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- como dejaría a mi prometido solo enfrente de esos perros sarnosos.

Naruto le sonrió-vale vamos-luego se paro junto con ravel y su jiji- los veo luego Unohana-chan, Isane-chan, Rangiku-chan tengo que encargarme de la peste de una vez por todas-luego Hiruzen los tomo y se fueron en una nube de humo.

Isane suspiro-tiene novia eso no es justo.

Unohana: que se va hacer-dijo algo "decepcionada".

Rangiku sonrió- chicas se les olvida algo-ellas la miraron- él tiene una línea de sangre así que.

Isane se contentó y respondió- debe tener más de una esposa.

Unohana: aunque suene bonito eso depende de naruto-kun-dijo bajando un poco la felicidad de las chicas –pero solo el tiempo lo dirá que tal si me ayudan a preparar algo de comer que yo sepa hoy es su cumpleaños –las chicas afirmaron y salieron de la habitación dejando a las invocaciones.

Ran: me iré a informar a otosan y light-san.

Terry: si yo me encargare de algo antes-ella afirmo y se desvaneció -bueno donde encuentro un idiota petulante, sexista-luego salió del lugar.

En la sala del consejo.

La sala estaba como antes en una gran mesa estaban por el lado izquierdo el consejo civil formado por 4 personas donde todos eran nuevos después que Minato se enteró , en lado izquierdo los fejes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha estaba Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Mikoto Uchiha que había tomado el lugar luego de la muerte de su esposo, Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju junto con ella Jiraiya, en la parte frontal de la mesa esta Minato y a su lado derecho e izquierdo sus concejales Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane y Danzo como concejal civil, todos los ninjas estaban molestos porque fueron llamados así de improviso en especial Minato y Kushina que querían ir donde Hiruzen para hablar con naruto pero todos quitaron su pensamientos cuando una nube de humo aprecio en la sala y de esta salieron naruto-ravel-Hiruzen.

Hiruzen camino así su asiento al lado de Tsunade y Mikoto-bueno me pueden decir para que nos llamaran.

Danzo: bueno Hiruzen, los llamamos para hablar de ellos-apuntando a naruto y ravel.

Naruto se puso un poco enfrente de ravel- y se puede saber para que me necesite…-dando a entender que no sabía su nombre.

Danzo: mi nombre es Danzo Himura y soy un anciano y concejal del Hokage y queremos hablar con usted y su compañera Ravel o mejor dicho Ravel Phoenix-asiendo que todos se le abrieran los ojos por el apellido mientras naruto se mantuvo estoico junto con ravel pero adentro estaba algo intrigado de cómo se enteraron.

Ravel: se puede saber cómo sabe mi apellido.

Koharu: es decir que es verdad-esperando que fuera cierto.

Ravel: así es-luego los civiles empezaron a pedir que se debía casar con Sasuke por el bien de la aldea y tener sus hijos pero fueron detenidos por un instinto asesino nivel jounin todos vieron que provenía de naruto pero los asesores del Hokage sentían que la muerte estaba enfrente de ellos porque el instinto era nivel kage.

Naruto: primero que nada ella es mi prometida, es decir, mi futura esposa además es una dama y como tal se le respeta entendieron-dijo mirando a los civiles ellos afirmaron-bien ahora le tengo una pregunta Hokage_-sama_ –dijo la última parte con sarcasmo.

Minato: si naruto-quería decir hijo pero sabía que tenía que hablar con el primero.

Naruto: que hacen civiles aquí y porque ellos citaron está reunido porque por lo que veo usted no sabía como de costumbre.

Minato solo bajo un poco la cabeza y hablo- bueno no se para que lo citaron y los civiles están aquí porque son parte del consejo civil de la aldea.

Naruto: estamos en guerra-pregunto haciendo que todos los miraran.

Hiashi: a que te refieres naruto-san.

Naruto: bueno de acuerdo con las leyes establecidas por el Shodaime-sama y Nidaime-sama durante la primera guerra y parte de la segunda los civiles solo estarían presentes en reuniones en ese momento no antes –los ninjas vieron con esperanza eso ya no tendrían el consejo mas eso era un bendición.

Civil1: ESO ES MENTIRA ESO NO DICE LA LEY-grito un civil quería decir demonio pero se lo guardo no quería morir.

Ravel: artículo 0 párrafo 1de las leyes originales de la aldea léanlo y verán.

Minato aunque quería que fuera vedad solo tenían copias no las originales-lamentablemente no tenemos las copias originales así que no sabemos si eso es verdad.

Naruto suspiro- ponga algo de chakra enfrente de usted y vera- el Hokage hizo lo que dijo y la mesa brillo un poco y salió un libro que decía "LEYES DE KONOHA", en letras grandes, los ninjas empezaron a rezar a kami que fuera cierto mientras los civiles que no, Minato abrió el libro con esperanza y luego de leer el artículo indicado sonrió y lo leyó-"artículo 0 párrafo 1: los civiles que se unan a la aldea obsederán al Hokage en cada uno de sus mandatos o sino serán asesinados, un civil puede expresar su opinión al Hokage por medio de cartas o ir en persona, un consejo civil **SOLO **se realizara en tiempos de guerra para que ellos puedan comunicar lo que pasaba a los demás civiles pero no tendrán ni voz ni voto en decisiones militares, solo podrán apoyar a la aldea en casos económicos mínimos por medio de un solo represéntate, firma el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju y le Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju"-luego dejo de leer los civiles estaba prácticamente petrificados, mientras los Shinobis estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad incluso Shibi y Hiashi estaban a punto de llorar-bueno como oyeron así que por favor-dijo Minato a los civiles.

Civil2: no lo ara verdad somos parte importante de la aldea.

Minato sonrió inocentemente- bueno como dicen siempre hay que obedecer la leyes de la aldea además Danzo es su representante no así que no es necesario así que les pido que se retiren-dijo con autoridad la última parte ellos no podían discutir y se retiraron maldiciendo al demonio por su culpa, cuando la puerta detrás de ellos cerro los Shinobis gritaron.

Kushina: POR FIN NO MÁS CIVILES-grito de alegría.

Tsunade: NO MAS REUNIONES ABSURDAS-grito.

Mikoto: NO MÁS IDIOTEZE POR PARTE DE LOS CIVILES-grito.

Tsune: NO MÁS TONTOS CIVILES-gritaron.

Shikaku: problemático la mejor reunión del mundo-dijo perezosamente.

Choza: estoy de acuerdo.

Inoichi: esto hay que celebrarlo-ellos afirmaron.

Hiashi: no mas reuniones sin sentido-dijo feliz.

Shibi: es verdad eran muy ilógicas-dijo alegremente.

Naruto: bueno señores mi chica y yo nos podemos retirar- Minato iba hablar pero danzo se le adelanto.

Danzo: aun no chico-dijo molesto porque el consejo civil se había ido- aún nos debes explicaciones de donde estabas, con quien, como tienes un contrato legendario y una línea de sangre.

Naruto sonrió junto con ravel a los concejales no les gusto esa sonrisa.

Naruto: bueno como dije en la academia yo estaba en el monte lobo entrenado, con los jefes de ese clan hay también conocí a ravel-chan-dijo mientras cogía por la cintura a ravel sonrojándola, mientras Kushina y Mikoto tenían un tic en el ojo- ellos me regalaron el contrato y lo de mi línea de sangre lo aprendí mientras estaba haya luego que cambie mi sangre-asiendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran en especial Minato y Kushina que no querían escuchar eso.

Minato con voz temblorosa-puedes repetir lo último.

Naruto: cambie mi s-a-n-g-r-e por lo que tengo nada de la sangre de mi donador de esperma o mi donadora de óvulos en mi cuerpo solo sangre Ōtsutsuki-dijo haciendo que él Hokage y Kushina bajaran su cabeza, mientras naruto estaba diciendo la verdad a medias no tenía la sangre Ōtsutsuki pero no tenia la de ellos así que dijo eso para que no dijeran nada.

Los jefes junto con Jiraiya miraron con pena al Hokage y su esposa pero no dijeron nada ellos sabían que uno tiene que aceptar las consecuencias de su actos.

Kushina estaba derramando lagrimas su "hijo", si lo podía llamar así no tenía nada de su sangre pero aún era su hijo ella lo sabía ella lo pario e iba a recuperarlo- naruto sabes quienes son tus padres ellos están muy arr-pero antes de seguir él se adelantó.

Naruto miro a los dos los ojos fríos como el hielo-se quiénes son mis padres, se quiénes son los bastardos que enceraron al Kyubi dentro de mí –sorprendiendo a todos- nunca los voy a perdonar ya que ellos son unos idiotas actuaron sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, solo porque yo no tenía chakra me abundaron cuando la única manera de recuperarlo era estar cerca de las otras jinchurikis para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al chakra negativo y regenerar mi sistema con ello pero solo pensaron en el consejo de un médico de cuarta-a Tsunade le salió una vena- en vez de hablar con otros jinchurikis como es Killer Bee que le sucedió esto cuando obtuvo su biju pero luego de estar expuesto un tiempo a su chakra recupero sus reservas, además de esto me dejaron sufrir palizas, hambre, desnutrición, enfermedad que tipo de padres son esos por mi punto de vista espero que nunca se acerque a mi o en el mejor de los casos se mueran-dijo sin apartar la mirada de ellos cada palabra para ellos era como un puñal en su corazón- si eso es todo nos tenemos que ir.

Danzo: no como ustedes son los últimos de su clan o están iniciando uno y poseen un keke Genkai tiene que entrar en la restauración de clanes-sin importarle el sentimentalismo.

Homura: es verdad todos los últimos de un clan entran en esto, está en las leyes.

Naruto sonrió ante eso- es verdad pero se les olvida algo que solo se aplica en nosotros cuando seamos chunin o tengamos 18 y como no tenemos ninguna de estas características no aplican a nosotros- los asesores maldijeron su suerte.

Ravel: además yo no me pienso casar con nadie más que naruto-kun, pero sé que él va tener muchas novias por esas leyes así que las aceptamos pero tendrán que pasar por mí para ver si son dignas-dijo un instinto asesino que hizo que los vejestorios afirmaran pero miro sutilmente a Mikoto esta lo noto y devolvió la mirada.

Naruto: bueno supongo que es todo si me disculpan tengo hambre-luego miro a Mikoto con una sonrisa-te veo a la noche.

Mikoto se la devolvió-no me lo perdería por nada te veo a las 7.

Naruto sonrió y cogió la mano de ravel- bueno te veo en el compuesto jiji-luego desaparición en un Shunshin de hielo dejando a unas personas destrozadas.

Hiruzen: si eso es todo me retiro tengo que preparar una fiesta para mi nieto-dijo parándose- Mikoto te espero en mi casa.

Mikoto: así será no se preocupe-luego Hiruzen se fue en una nube de humo- mejor me voy tengo mucho que cocinar-luego miro a Kushina que aun derramaba lagrimas-más te vale no acercarte a naruto-kun entendido-dijo con tono amenazante, luego de eso se fue en una nube de humo, el resto solo salió lentamente los últimos fueron los concejales molestos dejando solo a Minato, su esposa y los 2 sannin.

Minato: vamos Kushina-chan no llores-intentado contener sus propias lagrimas por lo que dijo naruto.

Kushina solo abrazo a su esposo-como quieres que no llore mi propio hijo me odia y me quiera muerta-dijo llorando.

Minato también derramo unas lágrimas-lo sé-lo se cariño-dijo abrazándola.

Jiraiya se acercó a su alumno- Minato te voy a dar un consejo sé que no soy el mejor padre ni nada de eso pero te recomiendo que en vez de empezar como su padre empieza como un amigo creo que es mejor así.

Tsunade: es verdad Kushina creo que es lo mejor empieza como su amiga y luego vemos que pasa.

Kushina miro a los sannin- creen que funcione.

Jiraiya: no lo sé pero hay que probar que tiene que perder.

Minato: es verdad Kushina-chan que tal si empezamos siendo sus amigos luego vemos cómo va-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina: si vamos primero hacer sus amigos y luego vamos a ver cómo nos va ttebane-ellos sonrieron pero sabían que no iba ser fácil pero se esforzarían solo el tiempo lo dirá.

En el compuesto sarutobi

Naruto apareció dentro del compuesto sarutobi en el campo de entrenamiento, furioso por lo que esa mujer estaba por decir, ravel lo noto y le dio un beso este lo correspondió, las únicas personas que lo pueden relajar era ravel y Kurama como esta estaba dormida luego de una buena noche de sexo le toca a ravel relajar a naruto luego de unos segundos de besos naruto se relajó y se separaron.

Naruto le sonrió a su novia-gracias carriño – mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

Ravel tenía sus manos en el cuello de naruto y sonrió-siempre estaré hay para ti – se iban a dar otro beso pero la voz de un chico los detuvo.

Naruto-nii ya termine-se oyó la voz de Konohamaru.

Naruto gimió un poco quería sentir los labios de su novia.

Ravel sonrió- no te preocupes tenemos toda la noche – guiño el ojo y empezó caminar meneando sus caderas.

Naruto: "maldición lo hace apropósito"-pensó viendo el grandioso trasero de su novia.

Ravel se volteo y sonrió-sabes me encanta ver tu cara de bobo cuando me miras pero mejor llama a tu alumno antes que te vea así- luego siguió caminando meneando sus caderas con sexualidad mientras naruto solo la miraba con una sonrisa no podía esperar la noche luego se golpeó con las palmas la cara cuando sintió a Konohamaru se ha cercaba.

Naruto: estoy aquí Konohamaru-grito luego de unos segundos el chico llego corriendo rápidamente y apareció enfrente de él.

Konohamaru: ya termine ahora me enseñaras el truco que me prometiste-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió- a si-el chico afirmo, naruto puso su mano en la cabeza afirmo-es verdad no mientes y antes que preguntes es otra de mis habilidades puedo saber si mientes o no tocando tu cabeza-el chico afirmo sabía que naruto tenía muchas habilidades-bien te voy a enseñar un jutsus que te parece.

Konohamaru sus ojos se iluminaron –que jutsus una bola de fuego, no una bola de aire dime cual.

Naruto sonrió- aun no tienes mucho chakra para eso pero no te preocupes te enseñare el jutsus de transformación si lo dominas para finales del día mañana te enseñare no se tal vez una bola de fuego-los ojos de Konohamaru se abrieron y afirmo rápidamente no esperaba que aceptara enseñarle eso pero antes tenía que hacer un henge primero y lo iba a lograr.

Konohamaru: estoy listo cuando quieras naruto.

Naruto sonrió y le mostro las posees de mano del jutsus de transformación y cómo funciona solo tenía que imaginar en lo que quería convertirse y dejar su chakra fluir por su cuerpo y ya, Konohamaru hizo lo que dijo pero en vez de convertirse en Hiruzen que eso creía que era en lo que se iba a transformar se convirtió en un pequeño Hiruzen con arrugas en su cara y con la cara deforme, naruto se echó a reír por la imagen el chico solo dejo su henge.

Konohamaru con la cara roja- no te rías.

Naruto se detuvo-era gracioso no pude evitarlo, pero bueno no estuvo mal para tu primer intento tienes hasta la noche para aprenderlo estaré con jiji, cuídate y no se te olvide el jutsus que te prometí si lo dominas pero sé que lo harás vas a ser Hokage no-luego empezó a caminar.

Konohamaru: YA VERAS QUE LO LOGRO-grito para ponerse a trabajar con mucho entusiasmo mientras naruto sonrió mientras caminaba.

Luego de caminar un rato llego a donde su jiji que estaba sentado en el piso de madera de la casa observando el campo de entrenamiento con una sonrisa mientras bebía te, él se seto a su lado y tomo una taza.

Naruto: viejo parece que tu nieto tiene mucho futuro.

Hiruzen: es verdad pero necesita esforzarse mucho pero sabes me alegra que pueda usar mi elemento barro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto tomo un poco de té y se rio – si es verdad hablando de eso me preguntaría.

Hiruzen lo interrumpió- si te lo puedo enseñar.

Naruto rio tímidamente- me atrapaste.

Hiruzen suspiro- en verdad tienes mucho que contar pero si te enseñare.

Naruto: gracias viejo y el resto te lo contare cuando venga Mikoto-chan-luego se puso serio- dime como-pregunto molesto.

Hiruzen entendió de una- no lo sé estoy seguro que el ambu llego luego que ravel-chan hablara.

Naruto: lo se tampoco sentí nada vivo aparte de nosotros antes que llegara-dijo insinuando algo.

Hiruzen entendió y estrecho los ojos y los movió alrededor buscando algo - bueno eso es interesante como lo manejamos.

Naruto: déjame a mí-luego detrás de él salieron 15 clones de sombra-ya saben que hacer-los clones afirmaron y se fueron.

Hiruzen solo tomo su te ya porque sorprenderse-así que clones de sombres.

Naruto se rio un poco-si es mi jutsu favorito-dijo mientras terminaba su té y se levantó-bueno jiji me voy a dormir tengo sueño me levantare antes de que Mikoto llegue.

Hiruzen afirmo- bien ve donde Unohana-san y te dará tu habitación-naruto afirmo y se marchó, Hiruzen suspiro- me pregunto que me pasara cuando olla la historia de naruto o si no tendré un ataque al corazón pero-sonrió- es bueno que este de vuelta –luego disfruto la tarde viendo a su nieto intentar hacer un henge.

Con naruto

Naruto camino por el compuesto en busca de Unohana luego de un rato la encontró con unas 4 bolsas de comida enfrente de él.

Naruto: Unohana-chan necesita ayuda.

Unohana volteo y vio a naruto ella sonrió- no naruto-kun no quiero molestar.

Naruto no le importo lo que dijo tomo las 4 bolsas y le sonrió- no hay problema además como no ayudar a una linda chica como tú.

Unohana se sonrojo pero logro disimularlo-gracias naruto-kun.

Naruto: no hay problema pero adonde llevamos esto.

Unohana se reincorporo- si a la cocina sígueme-luego empezó a caminar seguida de naruto a su lado iban en un silencio agradable entre los dos pero Unohana sentía mariposas en el estómago y no sabía porque.

Naruto rompió el silencio-dime Unohana-chan si no es mucha molestia al porque no quiso recibir ayuda al principio por lo que puedo suponer usted no debió tener más de 18 cuando tubo a Konohamaru.

Unohana se sorprendió por la pregunta pero la respondió-bueno veras yo siempre fui independiente pero cuando conocí al padre de Konohamaru me enamore cuando nos casamos fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, cuando nació Konohamaru me sentí completa pero las cosas no duran para siempre-dijo un poco triste.

Naruto la miro y noto la tristeza- si no quieres hablar no hay problema no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

Unohana no miro y le sonrió- no hay problema es mejor sacar la cosas, como venía diciendo cuando nació Konohamaru era muy feliz con mi esposo pero al año el murió en una misión , yo me sentí mal pero fui fuerte por mi hijo no hice mas misiones pensando en mi hijo me dedique al hospital pero ser doctora tiempo completo y tener un hijo no es lo mejor tenía poco tiempo y me estrese casi no tenía tiempo para Konohamaru sino así fueron los 3 primeros años luego que me enferme y casi morí supe que era momento para un cambio acepte la oferta de otosan y me vine a vivir con él, me ayudo igual que las chicas así pude cuidar mejor a mi hijo sin él-pero antes de seguir sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, noto que naruto la estaba abrazando.

Naruto le sonrió cuando ella alzo la cabeza- es mejor desahogarse un poco confía en mi-luego la abrazo y la acerco más él para brindarle apoyo.

Unohana no sabía porque pero se sentía segura mientras estaba abrazada ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de naruto junto con sus mano y lloro como hacía tiempo no lo así por la pérdida de su esposo la persona que amo, mientras naruto la abrazaba.

Naruto: todo va estar bien tienes al jiji, a Rangiku-chan, a Isane-chan, ahora me tienes a mí y a ravel-chan nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos no te preocupes-dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la espalda de la chica para reconfortarla mientras aun sujetaba las bolsas.

Unohana lloro en el pecho de naruto unos 15 minutos por la pérdida de su esposo algo que no hiso porque quería ser fuerte por su hijo pero ahora naruto le había brindado su hombro para llorar y se sentía mejor, después de desahogarse se sentía mejor.

Naruto la miro y le sonrió- mejor.

Unohana lo miro y le sonrió-si mucho gracias-dijo mientras ponía su cara en el pecho de naruto y oía su corazón se sentía tranquila.

Naruto: no hay problema siempre estaré hay para ayudarte si tengo la oportunidad- se abrazaron durante un rapo pero luego se separó para disgusto de la chica pero lo disimulo-pero mejor vamos a llevar esto –dijo levantando la bolsas.

Unohana: si mejor vamos-luego de caminar un rato llegaron a la cocina dejaron la cosas y Unohana llevo a naruto a su habitación cuando llegaron noto que era tamaño medio con una cama tamaño medio arreglada con funda color naranja quemado y unas almohadas color azul oscuro pegada a la pared, una mesa de noche con una lámpara a lado derecho de la cama, un armario enfrente de la cama y una ventana – bueno esta es tu habitación la de ravel-san está a tu lado espero que no haya visitas nocturnas-dijo con una mirada de muerte.

Naruto afirmo rápidamente- no va haber-cruzo los dedos de sus pies-"lo siento Unohana-chan pero es mi cumpleaños y espero una sorpresa"-pensó.

Unohana: bien espero que descanses naruto-kun-luego le dio beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a naruto y se retiró con un leve sonrojo.

Naruto solo se quedó quieto por el beso nadie aparte de ravel, Kurama y Mikoto que sean chicas le habían dado un beso en la mejilla luego sonrió tal vez había encontrado una verdadera amiga, luego se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido había tenido un largo día y quería dormir se dejó caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Salto en el tiempo la 7 pm

Naruto se despertó luego de un bueno sueño y de recibir los recuerdos de sus clones sentó en su cama y se rasco la cabeza habían encontrado 50 micrófonos por toda la casa y las chicas que habían buscado en sus habitaciones encontraron 15 en cada uno en sus habitaciones, parece que cuando Hiruzen los vio se molestó mucho y los destruyo pero dejo uno para buscar el origen de la señal mando uno de sus ambus a buscarla señal pero desapareció luego que lo encontraron, para evitar que los volvieran a colar parece que sus clones crearon una barre por la casa que no permitía que nadie que no fuera sarutobi o autorizado por el jiji pudiera entrar al compuesto, también parece que Konohamaru aprendió hacer un henge transformándose en una mujer en bikini nada mal según él pero ambos recibieron un golpe de ravel por lo que vio, luego de ver sus recuerdos bien se paró y salió de su habitación y fue a la sala cuando llego vio que todos estaban hay con las ropas que llevaban antes junto con Mikoto que llevaba un kimono azul con flores azules estampas en ella con algo de pinta labios color rojo su cabello suelto y unas sandalias negras y Kagura que estaba usando un kimono de color morado con unos pétalos color azules por este, llevaba unas sandalias color negro y su cabello atado por una coleta con algo de pinta labios color rojo y con un sonrojo estaban hablando con ravel y terry.

Naruto: buenas noches.

Hola naruto-kun-dijeron todos.

Naruto: bueno creo que es momento de la fiesta no-dijo con una sonrisa.

Konohamaru: fiesta porque.

Naruto le sonrió- bueno porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y lo vamos a festejar al estilo lobo-extrañando a todos menos a ravel y terry que sonrieron.

Mikoto lo miro extraño- fiesta estilo lobo que es eso.

Naruto sonrió como un zorro haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió- si quieren saber síganme-luego salió de sala con ellos detrás llegaron al patio que era amplio suficiente para hace lo que planeaba- bueno esto es perfecto, les recomiendo que den un paso atrás-ellos hicieron lo que dijo, luego mordió su dedo y puso la mano en el suelo y grito- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación)- **produciendo una nube de humose produjo por todo el compuesto cegando a todos cuando se calmó los ojos de todos menos de ravel y terry se abrieron cuando vieron más de 50 lobos del tamaño de terry junto con unos 20 fénix por todo el lugar, luego dos lobos y tres fénix se acercaron naruto, naruto les sonrió- hola Light-sensei, Hao-sensei, Nikia-sensei, Laya- sensei es un placer volverlos a ver.

Light le sonrió a su alumno/invocador- por lo que veo has entrenado duro mientras viajabas pero bueno no es momento de eso es tiempo de fiesta no es así-grito para ser seguido por los aullidos de los lobos y gritos de los fénix.

Hao: estoy de acuerdo es momento de festejar.

Naruto rio- es verdad senseis.

Nikia: mi niño creo que se te olvida algo-dijo mirando detrás de naruto un grupo de personas conmocionadas.

Laya: si donde están los modales que te enseñamos-dijo algo amenazante.

Naruto se estremeció un poco – bueno es verdad-luego se acercó a donde estaba el resto- bueno senseis estos son mi amigos, este es mi jiji Hiruzen sarutobi el sandaime Hokage de la aldea, Mikoto Uchiha una de las mejores personas que conozco, esta es Unohana Sarutobi la hija en ley de jiji, este es Konohamaru sarutobi el nieto de mi jiji, esta es Rangiku sarutobi la sobrina del jiji, Isane sarutobi la sobrina del jiji también y por ultimo Kagura Uchiha una nueva amiga por el momento-dijo señalando a cada uno que estaba asombrados aun.

Light se acercó a Hiruzen que aún estaba en shock- con que tú eres Hiruzen he oído mucho de ti sabes tienes suerte de que no destruyamos la aldea por lo que le hicieron a nuestro invocador-dijo algo molesto mientras el resto de los lobos los miraban igual.

Hiruzen se recuperó y miro con vergüenza al líder del clan lobo-si lo sé pero ahora que está aquí hare lo posible para ayudarlo-luego le dio una reverencia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-le agradezco por haber cuidado de mi nieto todo este tiempo Light-sama le prometo que él no sufrirá por manos de esta aldea mientras esté vivo.

Mikoto también dio una reverencia-también se lo agradezco light-sama por haber lo cuidado y salvado le prometo que lo cuidare mientras esta aquí.

Light les sonrió- por lo que veo lo que dijo naruto sobre ustedes es verdad son gente de admirar espero que hagan lo que dicen pero ahora levanten las cabezas no me gusta que se inclinen ante mí además esto es una fiesta donde está la música y comida –dijo con una sonrisa.

Hiruzen y Mikoto levantaron la cabeza y dijeron al mismo tiempo-gracias.

Hiruzen: Unohana-chan trae la comida y mucha hoy tenemos muchos invitados-dijo con alegría.

Unohana se recuperó- si chicas necesito su ayuda-las sobrinas del sandaime afirmaron y fueron a buscar la comida para lo que seguro seria la fiesta más divertida en la que hayan estado.

Naruto saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo abrió en el suelo y grito-Kai-luego de este salieron muchas decoraciones que por todo el lugar serpentinas, confeti y globos por todos lados junto con algunas mesas con unas almohadas enfrente de ellas y un escenario enfrente detrás de naruto con muchos instrumentos mientras los lobos y fénix aparecieron sentados en unos cojines-bueno es hora de la fiesta chicos al estilo lobo-grito mientras todos los lobos aullaron y los fénix gritaron para que los instrumentos empezaran a sonar tocando música rápida para alegrar el ambiente, naruto se sentó en la mesa junto con los demás aun conmocionados se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al frente del escenario mientras los lobos y fénix a su lado, naruto chasqueo los dedos y una copa de sake tamaño humano apareció enfrente de los humanos y en frente de los lobos una taza tamaño tanzas de comida de león aprecio- bueno que les parece –pregunto tomando un poco de sake.

Mikoto que aún estaba conmocionada tomo la taza de naruto- bien pero no puedes beber aun eres joven y si vienes con la excusa de que eres ninja aun no lo eres te falta una prueba y sé que lo sabes- dijo con tono autoritario mientras naruto bajaba la cabeza y los lobos se empezaron a reír junto con los fénix mientras tomaban.

Kagura que estaba algo feliz de que naruto la haya dejado venir y que se estaba llevando bien ravel se sorprendió por lo que vio una jauría de lobos y de fénix y que era eso de una prueba- tía que prueba nos falta-Hiruzen y Mikoto maldijeron en su mente.

Naruto tomo la palabra- veras Kagura te lo pondré así en verdad crees que ustedes son ninjas solo sabiendo Taijutsu promedio, 3 jutsus básico y un jutsu rango c cuando hay cientos de ninjas hay afuera que los pueden matar sin esforzarse-Kagura se quedó pensado un callada tenía razón- por eso ponen una prueba aparte que los genin no saben para ver si son dignos de ser genin pero no nos cuentan para confiarnos y hacernos creer que le mundo es nuestro pero te recomiendo entrenar este tiempo Kagura-chan-dijo con un giño.

Kagura se sonrojo un poco-gracias por el consejo –dijo algo tonta por no haber pensado eso.

Naruto: no hay problema pero ahora es tiempo de comer-dijo viendo como Unohana y las chicas traían la comida con ayuda de unos clones, la música empezó a sonar más fuerte y los que estaban en la fiesta empezaron a celebrar mucho más fuerte que antes.

En las afueras de Konoha

Un hombre se movía por los arboles con la ropa de chunin de Konoha una sonrisa maligna y un gran desplazamiento en su espalda.

Por fin me voy de esta patética aldea –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna, luego puso una mano en la correa que sujetaba el pergamino que llevaba en su espalda – con esto Orochimaru-sama me dará el poder que busco-dijo riendo maniáticamente.

Patético simplemente patético Mizuki-dijo una voz entre los árboles.

El hombre reconocido como Mizuki se detuvo en una rama y saco una kunai –quien esta hay –pregunto.

Bueno solo la persona que te detendrá-dijo la voz antes de lanzar unas kunais de hielo a la rama donde estaba Mizuki.

Mizuki logro saltar para esquivar las kunais y aterrizar en otra rama logro ver que las kunais que era de hielo y supo quién era-porque no sales de ahí maldito demonio para que te mate.

El dueño de la voz apareció enfrente de Mizuki en una rama y el dueño de esta voz era naruto con una actitud perezosa- bueno por lo que veo no eres tan bruto pero robar el pergamino prohibido de la aldea eso ser un idiota porque no me lo das y regresamos a la aldea en silencio y luego te entregas te parece-dijo con un bostezo.

Mizuki se rio maniáticamente-en verdad crees que tú me vas a vencer yo soy un chunin y tu un pinche genin te voy a matar y te llevare donde Orochimaru-sama para que me recompense llegarle al demonio y por si no lo sabes-pero antes de seguir naruto lo interrumpió.

Naruto: que tengo al Kyubi dentro de mí lo sé –sorprendiendo a Mizuki-bueno si no vas a colaborar-puso su mano derecha en forma de puño y la presiono con su palma izquierda Mizuki se preparaba para esquivar.

Mizuki: vamos tus trucos de hielo no funcionan conmigo.

Naruto sonrió- eso veremos **Ice Make: Chēn (hacer hielo: cadenas)-** luego movió su mano derecha al frente y apareció un circulo color azul, Mizuki salto para esquivar el ataque pero luego se dio cuenta que cometió un error cuando una cadenas de hielo lo capturaron desde el suelo y lo tiraron a la tierra golpeándose con el suelo dejándolo inconsciente, naruto cayo enfrente de él cogió el pergamino que no estaba envuelto por la cadenas lo cogió y lo abrió lo miro y había unos buenos jutsus saco un papel y los escribió y formo un águila de hielo y mandaba el papel a volar, después cogió a Mizuki y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado hay.

En otro lugar de la hoja mejor dicho en la mansión de Hokage.

Minato y su esposa estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de sus hijas menores que hicieron solo porque pasaron pero ellas estaban castigadas como sus hijas mayores por lo que le hicieron a naruto cuando era un niño, la casa estaba completamente decorada con serpentinas, globos con montones de comida y mucha música, el Hokage junto con los demás jefes de clan y sus hijas, algunos ninjas y civiles estaban hablando mientras sus hijas menores estaban hablando con sus amigos.

Hablando de las hijas de Hokage las mayores estaba vestidas como durante la prueba genin pero estaban avergonzadas por lo actos que hicieron con naruto y ahora no podían hacer ninguna misión superior a D durante 2 meses y no las dejaban salir de noche por 5 meses o aprender nada nuevo por 6 meses sabían que se lo merecían por lo que le hicieron al chico pero aún se preguntaban porque sus padres tenían interés por el chico.

Mientras que con la menores estaban vestidas con un kimono amarillo con flores rojas, el pelo atado con una coleta y unas sandalias azules en el caso de Kasumi y en el caso de Mito estaba usando un kimono morado con flores rojas , el pelo suelto y unas sandalias negras, ellas estaban también castigadas y peor que sus hermanas no podían salir de la casa sino fuera para misiones por 6 meses, no podían aprender nada nuevo por 2 meses y su equipo haría misiones rango D por 1 mes entero sabían que se lo merecían pero aún estaban molestas con naruto por la humillación que sufrieron y aún tenían dudas de porque sus padres , padrinos y abuelo les importaba el chico.

Oigan chicas están hay-dijo Mirajane vestida con durante la prueba.

Kasumi y Mito que estaban pérdidas en sus pensamientos se despertaron por su amiga.

Kasumi: lo siento Mirajane-chan pero estábamos pensando en porque nuestros papas les importa tanto naruto-Baka.

Mirajane: ya somos dos mis viejos me dieron un regaño de 2 hora por lo que le hice y ahora estoy castigada por 3 meses.

Mito: te fue mejor que a nosotras estamos castigadas por 6 meses.

Bueno a mí castigaron por 7 meses por lo que le hice y por lo que dije hoy en la academia-dijo la voz de kiba que se acercaba a ellas.

Bueno en mi caso solo fueron 1 mes pero no sé porque pensé que sería más -dijo la voz de Kaori acercándose a los chicos.

Mirajane: maldita suertuda-le dijo a la Uchiha que sonrió.

Saben desearía tener 7 meses para mí es un año-dijo la voz de Ino acercándose seguida por Shikamaru, Chouji, hinata y Shino.

Shikamaru sonrió- bueno chicos a mí no me regañaron ni nada incluso me dieron la semana libre por no haberle hecho nada.

Chouji que estaba comiendo papas- a mí me dijeron que podía comer todo lo que quisiera por un mes en cualquier restaurante.

Shino: a mí, mi papa me dejo entrar a la bóveda de jutsus de la familia sin problemas.

Hinata:mmmm…iiii….pppppaaaa….pppppaaaassss…mmmmeee….deeee…jaaa…rrrooonnnn….eessss….ttttuuuu…dddiiiiaa….rrr….aaa….lllggguuu…..nnnaaasss….teeeecc….ciiiiccc…aaass ddd…eeee…llll….. cccc…lllaaa….nnn- tartamudeo.

Shikamaru con una sonrisa mucho más grande-saben creo que esto se llama karma ustedes fueron malas con naruto y se les devolvió algunas tiene suerte de que no les tocara pelear con ravel-san o estarían muertas-dijo con una risita.

Kasumi quería cambiar la conversación rápido no quería seguir hablando más del tema- Kaori-chan y Kagura-chan y tu mama.

Ino: si donde esta Sasuke-kun-chillo un poco.

Kaori: bueno Sasuke está en la casa entrenando y sito sus palabras "para que ir a esa fiesta patética cuando debo entrenar para matarlos", en pocas palabras esta triste por su derrota y quiere pelear contra naruto otra vez-el resto solo afirmo-y okāsan y Kagura están en la fiesta de naruto parece que hoy también cumple años y están celebrando con él.

Mito: que como Kagura prefiere ir con ese Baka que con nosotras.

Shikamaru: bueno no se será que se quiere reivindicar con naruto y quiere pasar más tiempo con él-dijo con un bostezo pero tenía un actitud de pensamiento como era posible que este era su cumpleaños de acuerdo con lo que sabía solo mito y Kasumi habían nacido este día pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

Pero qué es esto una fiesta y evadiendo sus responsabilidades luego me preguntan porque digo que no tienes las bolas para aceptar tu responsabilidad _Hokage-sama_ –dijo una voz con sarcasmo la parte final, todos buscaron el origen de la voz y vieron a naruto encima de la casa del Hokage con algo en su espalda -bueno toma esto como mi regalo del clan Ōtsutsuki-dijo tirando a Mizuki al suelo cayendo enfrente del Hokage.

Minato: que significa esto naruto porque tienes un compañero de la hoja golpeado-dijo algo asombrado que no lo haya sentido pero con autoridad por lo que vio.

Naruto bufo-este hijo de puta no es un compañero mancho la memoria de todos los que murieron protegiendo la hoja estaba dispuesto a vender el pergamino prohibido a Orochimaru por poder-dijo sorprendiendo a todos , luego lanzo el pergamino a Jiraiya que estaba al lado de Minato este lo atrapo, luego cayo enfrente de ellos y miro a Minato que se habían trasladado al centro del patio mientras las personas lo observaban- óyeme bien idiota puedes ser el Hokage para todo el mundo pero para mí solo eres un hijo de puta junto con tu puta esposa que no saben ni siquiera como proteger esta aldea, no vuelvo a hacer esto gratis me entiendes.

Minato solo afirmo- si entiendo –dijo avergonzado.

Narumi llego al límite no solo había insultado a sus hermanas sino también a sus padres- oye no importa lo que te hayamos hecho pero no tienes que desquitarte con nuestros padres me entiendes mocoso.

Kagome: es verdad ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que te paso-pero luego de decir eso los jefes de los clanes, los ninjas y algunos civiles se golpearon la cara por lo que dijo.

Naruto se rio- en verdad eres un patético junto con tu esposa ni siquiera les ha contado la verdad cierto-dijo mirando a Minato que solo desvió la mirada junto con su esposa.

Kagome: que verdad-dijo molesta pero interesada igual que sus hermanas.

Naruto las miro estas retrocedieron cuando vieron sus ojos color azul hielo- que no tienen la culpa de que desde que nací prácticamente me han intentado asesinar todos los días por lo que me hicieron-sorprendiendo a todos los nuevos genin y a algunos ninjas- que ellos no tienen la culpa de que desde que nací tenía que comer basura para sobrevivir, no tienen la culpa de que cada vez que me daban algo de comer estaba envenenado , de que me intentaban quemar o arrancarme las articulaciones desde que tengo 1 año de edad si ellos nos tienen la culpa-dijo mirando a las hijas de Hokage que estaban sin palabras por lo que oyeron igual que el resto- si todo por lo que ellos me hicieron hace 13 años alguien me puede decir que paso hace 13 años además del nacimiento de estas patética escusa de kunoichis-señalando a mito y Kasumi que no les importo como le dijeron querían saber que estaba pasando.

Nadie respondió no se atrevían pero Shikamaru se movió y hablo-el ataque del Kyubi no naruto fue lo que paso hace 13 años.

Naruto: correcto Shikamaru ese fue el gran día donde el gran Minato "derroto" al Kyubi y tomo su poder y lo ensero dentro de sus hermanas hijas pero déjenme decirles a un biju no se les puede matar no importa lo que hagan porque son seres hechos de chakra solo lo debilito cuando le quito el chakra díganme o grandes hijas del Hokage si no se puede matar que aria su papi-dijo mirando a las hijas del Hokage, las menores no sabían que decir pero las mayores abrieron los ojos con miedo y sorpresa y miraron a sus padres que solo bajaron la cabeza-por lo que veo se dieron cuenta princesas lo enseraron dentro de un recién nacido-sorprendiendo a los genin- un recién nacido que sufrió cada día por la culpa del Hokage que estuvo en sala de urgencias cada vez que salía de su casa que casi pierde sus ojos, brazos, piernas solo por estar respirando-en ese momento muchos genin solo empezaron a derramar lágrimas ya sabían quién era de quien hablaba- pero no todo fue malo para el porqué debido a este hijo de puta-señalando a Minato-pudo conocer a su verdadero padre a una persona quien siempre estuvo hay para oírlo y ayudarlo , a sus hermanos mayores que eran los que jugaban con él y le enseñaron a divertirse, a una persona muy importante pare él que le enseño que el amor si existe y a la figura de su verdadera madre pero no fue hasta que cumplió 6 que puedo salir de esta aldea y conocer a esa figura de madre ya que ella junto con su familia que lo salvaron luego que unos aldeanos lo persiguieron hasta prácticamente casi le hacen perder su brazo izquierdo y su ojo izquierdo solo porque estos hijos de puta y su familia lo dejaron a sufrir mientras ellos vivían la gran vida junto con sus hijas y familia, díganme alguien sabe quién es este pobre bastardo-dijo dándola vuelta en sus talones viendo a todos que tenían la mirada desviada o estaban llorando- bueno les diere una pista era el hijo de su mayor héroe la persona que por la que prácticamente ganaron la 3 gran guerra díganme alguien sabe ahora –las hijas del Hokage junto con los genin abrieron los ojos.

Kagome: papa dime que no es cierto-dijo mirando a su papa con pena y rabia este solo volteo la mirada.

Narumi: responde de una vez, no quiero más mentiras responde de una vez-le grito a su padre no quería creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Minato: chicas yo lo hice por-pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

Mito: entonces es verdad todo lo que nos ha dicho, tú y mama condenaron a –pero sus palabras se desvanecieron en las lágrimas.

Kasumi: porque lo hicieron porque a nuestro-dijo llorando pero fue interrumpida.

Naruto: a su hermano-dijo completando lo que iba decir la Namikaze mientras todos lo miraron nuevamente- si era su hermano, si mi antiguo nombre completo era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki hijo de este hijo de puta y perra que se hace llamar su esposa –dijo señalando a Minato y Kushina en ese momento Mito y Kasumi cayeron de rodillas en verdad golpearon e insultaron a su propio hermano mientras las hijas mayores del Hokage no estaban mejores lágrimas de ira, furia y tristeza por lo que sus padres habían hecho su hermano y ellas habían hecho a su propio hermano- ya guárdense las lágrimas no necesito compasión de nadie, yo ya no tengo que ver con nadie de esta familia gracias a los dioses-alzando los brazos al cielo, luego miro a Kushina que estaba llorando en los hombros de Tsunade-porque para que estar en una familia que le hace eso a sus hijos solo porque es débil prefiero estar muerto que me consideren hijo de esta puta y de su esposo ahora si me disculpan voy a celebrar con mi familia y mis amigos de verdad-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo dejando mientras una lagrima solitaria salía de su ojo izquierdo que solo fue vista por las hijas del Hokage dejando a un grupo de gente conmocionada.

Shikaku que estaba viendo esto junto con los demás decido que era mejor hora de irse-mejor nos vamos –su esposa afirmó y empezó a salir junto con su hijo que prácticamente tenía la mirada en el suelo luego de oír lo que dijo naruto, la gente empezó a salir lentamente mientras las hijas de Hokage miraron a sus padres y sus padrinos unas con rabia y otras con tristeza, cuando los últimos salieron que fueron Mirajane y Kaori que pensaron dejar solo a sus amigas con sus padres además aún tenían que procesar en verdad lo que habían oído les dolió nunca imaginaron que naruto sufrió tanto si era el caso en verdad tenían que disculparse con él.

Kagome: díganme que tienen que decir en su defensa –dijo furiosa y triste, furiosa por sus padres y consigo misma como puedo hacerles eso a su hermano ella y sus padres, triste porque nunca noto el parecido y nunca hizo nada para ayudarlo.

Minato que estaba avergonzado y triste por sus actos-chicas hice lo que creía que era mejor para naruto, cuando encere al Kyubi dentro de él su sistema de chakra se destruyó si pasaba más tiempo junto con sus hermanas moriría además pensamos que si estaba lejos nunca tendría la idea de ser ninja y podría vivir más tiempo nunca pensamos que le pasaría esto.

Narumi: ustedes no tenían derecho a decidir eso era nuestro hermano-luego se rio sin gracias- si es que lo puedo llamar así, si estaba enfermo podríamos haberlo puesto en una casa cercana para cuidarlo no dejarlo en un orfanato para que lo mataran, nosotros somos su familia nuestro deber era cuidarlo no dejarlo de lado-dijo furiosa.

Kushina que se separó de Tsunade- chicas nosotros pensamos que era lo mejor.

Mito: PUES PENSARON MAL NO VEN AHORA NOS ODIA A TODOS Y CON MUCHA RAZON NO TENEMOS NINGUN PERDON POR LO QUE LE HICISMOS-les grito.

Kasumi: POR LO MENOS NOS HUBIERAN DICHO ASI NO HUBIERAMOS SIDO HACI CON ÉL Y NO NOS ODIARA TANTO COMO AHORA PERO NO SOLO PENSARON EN LO MEJOR SEGÚN USTEDES Y ESOS PATETICOS SANIN-les grito mientras el Hokage y su esposa junto con los sannin bajaron la cabeza.

Kagome: saben que no quiero verlos veré para ver si puedo hacer que naruto me perdone aunque sé que no me merezco su perdón-dijo entrando a la casa.

Narumi cargo a sus hermanas que estaban llorando y las llevo a la casa- hare los mismo y estoy seguro que mito y Kasumi lo harán también-las chicas solo afirmaron mientras lloraban- les doy un consejo mejor no se le acerquen no se lo merecen –luego entro a la casa.

Kushina y Minato estaban llorando por lo que oyeron de naruto junto con los que dijeron sus hijas los sannin también lloraron porque saben que era su culpa.

Con naruto

Naruto que estaba disfrutando la fiesta junto con todos por lo que sabe Mikoto y rave habían llegado a un acuerdo entre ella de que se tolerarían por naruto lo mismo pasa con Kagura, la fiesta iba bien las personas y las invocaciones se estaban divirtiendo mientras naruto estaba hablando con todos de cómo se fue y como se salvó de la paliza que le dieron cuando Hiruzen se entero tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no liberar su instinto asesino junto con Mikoto, mientras Konohamaru y el resto de los sarutobi y la Uchiha oían con tristeza la historia de naruto no podían creer lo que dijo, mientras la contaba Konohamaru se escondió en el regazo de su madre que intento calmarlo mientras ella y las demás chicas lloraban un poco por la historia luego les conto del tiempo entrenando las bromas, el tiempo con las invocaciones dejando la parte de Kurama que le contaría mas tarde al jiji sobre su relación pero él dijo que tenía al Kyubi dentro de él, aligerando el ambiente luego de terminar Mikoto y el resto de las chicas lo abrazo diciendo que no estaría más nunca solo y estarían hay para él, naruto sonrió ante eso mientras los lobos y fénix machos junto con Hiruzen rieron prevenidamente pero luego fueron golpeados por las mujeres, después de calmarse naruto recibió los recuerdos de su clon que había mandado a seguir a Mizuki y soltó una lagrima que noto su prometida.

Ravel: naruto-kun estas bien.

Naruto se limpió la lágrima y se paró- si creo que voy a cantar un rato-dijo caminando al escenario mientras el resto lo miro cuando llego saco su guitara- bueno mis amigos les voy a cantar una canción que llamo Es mi vida (esta canción e de Jon Bon Jovi solo la modifique un poco si quieren oírla vayan a watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE, no soy dueño de ella), espero que les guste-luego empezó a tocar la guitara y canto.

Esta no es una canción para los que tienen el corazón roto  
>Ni una plegaria silenciosa para la fe difunta<br>No voy a ser tan sólo un rostro entre la multitud  
>Vas a oír mi voz<br>Cuando lo grite bien alto

Es mi vida  
>es un ahora o nunca<br>porque no voy a vivir para siempre  
>Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo<br>Es mi vida  
>Mi corazón es como una calle abierta<br>Como dijo Shisui  
>Lo hice a mi manera<br>Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo  
>Es mi vida<p>

Esto es para los que se mantuvieron en pie  
>para Hiruzen y Mikoto que nunca se echaron atrás<br>El mañana cada vez es más difícil no cometas fallos  
>la suerte a veces no tiene suerte<br>has de seguir tus propias pautas

Es mi vida  
>es un ahora o nunca<br>porque no voy a vivir para siempre  
>Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo<br>Es mi vida  
>Mi corazón es como una calle abierta<br>Como dijo shisui  
>Lo hice a mi manera<br>Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo  
>Es mi vida<p>

Será mejor que estés de pie cuando te llamen  
>no te dobles, no pares, nena, no te eches atrás<p>

Es mi vida  
>es un ahora o nunca<br>porque no voy a vivir para siempre  
>Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo<br>Es mi vida  
>Mi corazón es como una calle abierta<br>Como dijo Shisui  
>Lo hice a mi manera<br>Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo  
>Es mi vida<p>

Cuando termino los lobos aullaron los fénix gritaron mientras las personas aplaudían y silbaban

Naruto: bien aquí va otra espero que les guste la llamo Gracias por amarme (esta canción e de Jon Bon Jovi solo la modifique un poco, no soy dueño de ella)-luego volvió a tocar la guitarra y canto

Es duro para mi decir las cosas  
>que quiero decir en ocasiones<br>No hay nadie aquí pero tú y yo  
>y esta luz de la calle que se ha roto<br>Mira la puertas  
>en donde nosotros saldremos al mundo exterior<br>Todo lo que quiero darte esta noche  
>son estas cinco palabras:<p>

(Coro)

Gracias por amarme  
>por dar existencia en mis ojos<br>cuando no podía ver  
>por separar mis labios<br>cuando no podía respirar  
>Gracias por amarme<br>Gracias por amarme

Yo nunca supe si tuve un sueño  
>desde que mi sueño fuiste tu<br>Cuando miraba dentro de tus ojos  
>el cielo tenia un azul diferente<br>Atraviesa mi corazón  
>Yo no visto un disfraz<br>Si yo hubiera probado, que tu hacías creer  
>que tu creías mis mentiras<p>

(Coro)

Tú me levantas del suelo cuando yo me tropiezo  
>Tu campana es un anillo después de que ellos me descuentan<br>Si me estuviera ahogando, tu patrias el mal  
>y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme<p>

Solo

Mira la puertas  
>en donde nosotros saldremos al mundo exterior<br>Todo lo que quiero darte esta noche  
>son estas cinco palabras:<p>

(Coro)

Cuando no puedo volar  
>Oh, tú me diste alas<br>tu separaste mis labios  
>cuando no podía respirar<br>Gracias por amarme

Luego que termino unos fuegos artificiales aparecieron detrás de él los lobos aullaron más mientras lo fénix también lo hicieron, los aplausos de las personas se hicieron más grandes mientras las chicas tenían sonrojos en sus caras pesando que era para ellas la canción.

Naruto: bueno chicos que la fiesta siga que la noche es joven-dijo tocando su guitara.

O si-gritaron todos.

Salto en el tiempo 2 am

Luego de casi 7 horas de fiesta los lobos y fénix se retiraron para descansar junto con las Uchihas que se despidieron de naruto con un beso en la mejilla ambas un poco sonrojadas antes de irse con terry como escolta, luego las sarutobis también se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a dormir mientras naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza a Konohamaru que se quedó dormido a las 11 pm luego se despido de su jiji y se fue con ravel a su habitación pero fue detenido por Unohana que se la llevo, naruto solo se fue cabeza baja a su habitación cuando llego cerró la puerta y puso unos sellos de silencio y se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos estaba descansando hasta que oyó una voz que lo despertó.

Espero que no hayas esperado mucho naruto-kun-naruto se sentó en la cama y vio que la fuente de la voz era ravel vestida de zorrita con orejas de zorra en su cabeza y una cola atada en su cintura con un brasier color negro que apenas resistía su pecho talla D y unas pantis color negro también con el pelo suelto.

Es verdad naruto no tardamos verdad naruto-kun-dijo una voz naruto miro donde la ventana y vio a Kurama recostada en ella con sus orejas afuera y una cola, con un sujetador rojo y unas pantis rojas también y el pelo suelto.

Naruto sonrió- claro que no chicas apenas me acosté hace unos segundos-luego las chicas saltaron a donde naruto ravel lo beso en la boca mientras Kurama se puso detrás de él y lo beso por el cuello, cabe decir que estaba en el paraíso cuando sintió los pecho talla D de ravel en su pecho los talla E de Kurama en su espalda amaba haber descubierto la forma de sacar a Kurama del sello aunque fuera por unas horas este aprovechaba las horas al máximo pero dejo eso de lado y beso con pasión a ravel luego empezaron a jugar con la lengua mientras Kurama empezaba a desbotonar la camisa de naruto y lo seguía besando por el cuello, luego de unos minutos de beso con ravel se separan por falta de aire pero Kurama cogió la cara de naruto le planto un beso en los labios mientras ravel le quito a la camisa a naruto logrando ver ese cuerpo que la vuelve loca y empezó a plantarle besos en el pecho mientras naruto se besaba con Kurama luego de jugar con la lengua de Kurama un rato se separan, Kurama le sonríe a naruto y coge la barbilla de ravel que estaba besando el pecho de naruto y le dio un beso en los labios mientras estaban sobre las piernas de naruto que estaba teniendo una erección por lo que estaba viendo rápidamente las tiro a la cama mientras se besaban mientras este se quitó rápidamente el pantalón mientras las chicas se seguían besando mientras se tocaban sus pechos una con otras, naruto se quitó su bóxer negro mostrando una erección de un pene de 14 pulgadas- o este será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Las chicas se dejaron de besar y miraron a naruto con una sonrisa.

Kurama: o naruto-kun no sabes cuánto he esperado esto-dijo mientras empujaba naruto contra la cama y callo ha costado luego se acercó al pene de naruto y se lamio la boca antes de abrirla y empezar a chuparlo mientras naruto saco un gemido pero no duro cuando el trasero de ravel se puso en su cara.

Ravel: si crees que me dejaran afuera están locos ahora lame-dijo mientras masajeaba sus propios senos, naruto no dudo arranco con los dientes las pantis de la chica y los tirro de lado y empezó a lamer y chupar la vagina de su prometida mientras la chica empezaba a gemir, Kurama empezó a lamer dentro de su boca el gran pene de su novio mientras con sus manos masajeaba los huevos de este naruto estaba gimiendo por lo que estaba haciendo la zorra y se desquitaba en la vagina de ravel que estaba siendo lamida hasta al fondo con su lengua y mordisqueaba la clítoris de esta con sus dientes haciendo a la chica gemir-naaaarrrruuuttttoooo mmmmmeeee vvvvoooyyy-dijo entre gemidos mientras masajeaba sus pecho naruto mordió la clítoris de la chica por que el también estaba apunto haciéndola gemir-yo también-dijo con voz ronca la zorra ante eso aumento su movimiento baja y subía el pene de naruto con más rapidez naruto lamio la vagina de ravel más rápido esta ya llego al límite-NARUTO-grito antes de correrse en la cara de naruto este trago todos los jugos de la chica por eso no pudo resistir mas y eyaculo todo en la boca de Kurama-KURAMA-gruño antes de vaciar todo dentro de la boca la zorra tomo todo con gusto luego se separó con las mejillas infladas y miro a naruto mientras tragaba hasta la última gota.

Kurama: espeso y delicioso como siempre-dijo luego de tragar naruto se éxito por eso, uso el jutsu de sustitución con ellas y las cambio de lugares y arranco las pantis de Kurama lamer la vagina de la zorra desprevenida.

Kurama: oooo nnnnnaaarrrruuuuttttttooooo ssssssiiiii qqqqquuuuueeee eeeerrrreeeesss bbbbbbuuuueennnnoo-dijo entre gemidos mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

Ravel empezó a chupar el pene de naruto mientras sus manos jugaban con los huevos de este o como amaba esto pasar tiempo con su novio de esta manera era lo que más disfrutaba.

Naruto empezó a morder la clítoris de Kurama haciendo que esta gimiera por el placer que le producía su pareja-hhhooooo nnnnaaarruuuttttooo ssssiiiigguuueee-gimio la zorra que estaba a punto de venirse naruto estaba en el mismo camino ravel había mejorado mucho en este año – maldición ravel has mejorado-gruño por la sensación mientras la mencionada sonrió y empezó chupar más rápido naruto gruño y siguió lamiendo la vagina de Kurama con más velocidad haciendo que la chica empezara a gemir con mas fuerza-nnaaarrrruuuuttttoooo-kkuuunnn mmmmeeee vvveeennnggooo-grito antes de correrse en la cara de naruto que trago con gusto pero la excitación nuevamente lo hizo no poder aguantar más – ravel-chan-gruño antes de eyacular en la boca de su primera prometida que trago con gusto todo luego de tomar hasta la última gota se separó mientras naruto bajo a Kurama de su cara y la puso al lado de ravel ambas estaban jadeando por lo que había pasado pero naruto estaba como si nada las miro y sonrió- bueno díganme quien va primero.

Las chicas sonrieron y ravel se puso en posición de perrito – yo voy primero naruto-kun hoy puedes tomar mi culo.

Naruto sonrió se acerco al culo de ravel – oh como quería probar esto-dijo mientras se posicionaba cerca del agujero de ravel, con su mano condujo su pene al culo de su chica cuando estuvo cerca lo empezó a meter lentamente mientras sacaba gemidos a la chica.

Ravel: oohhh nnnarrrruuttooo eesss mmmuyyy gggrrraannndddeee- gimió.

Naruto sonrió utilizo su otra mano y le quito el brasier a ravel mientras se empezaba a recostar sobre su chica y con sus manos empezó a jugar con el pecho de la chica mientras penetro por completo a la chica cada vez mas rápido.

Ravel grito de placer-OHH SSIII NNAAARRRUTTTO-gimió de placer por el masaje de naruto y por el pene de naruto dentro de ella.

Naruto empezó a moverse dentro de ella haciendo que la chica gimiera- oh ravel esto se siente bien –dijo penetrándola más mientras estaba de rodillas y jugaban con sus pecho.

Kurama: no me dejes de lado naruto-kun mírame-dijo la zorra naruto la volteo a ver estaba al costado de la cama sin su brasier y estaba masturbándose a sí misma con sus dedos de su mano izquierda junto con su cola y su mano derecha masajeaba su pecho.

Naruto se seguía moviendo dentro de ravel penetrándola más pero se éxito mucho más por la escena que su pene creció dentro de ravel haciendo gemir más mientras con sus manos sujetaba la sabana con fuerza- o si Kurama-chan te vez hermosa que me haces volver loco -dijo mientras penetraba a ravel.

Ravel: y yyyoooo qqqquuueeee nnnooooo tteeee hhhhaaagggooo sssseeenntttiirrr nnnaaddaa-dijo mientras la penetraban con fuerza.

Naruto le dio un estocada que la hizo gritar con furia.

Ravel: NARUTO-grito.

Naruto: tu también me vuelves loca por eso estoy apunto –gruño mientras mordía su labio.

Ravel: yo también hagamos lo juntos-dijo mientras se movía con naruto.

Kurama: no te olvides de mí naruto-kun yo también estoy apunto-dijo mientras penetraba con sus dedos su coño naruto la miro y no resistió.

Naruto: ravel-chan-dijo penetrándola con fuerza

Ravel: NARUTO-grito al sentir el golpe esto la hizo correr naruto tampoco resistió y eyaculo en el culo de ravel haciendo que esta pusiera sus ojos en blanco y sacara su lengua por la descarga semen caliente de naruto y placer que sintió luego que naruto vacío hasta la última gota de su semen dentro del perfecto culo de su novia cuando saco su pene dejo caer a ravel que estaba exhausta por la experiencia.

Naruto dejo en la cama a ravel y miro a Kurama que también se había corrido-bueno Kurama-chan lista porque yo lo estoy- dijo mientras se acercaba a la zorra que estaba excitada.

Kurama: ven acá naruto-kun-dijo mientras cogía a naruto por los hombros y lo atrajo a ella y le dio un beso en los labios ellos se acostaron en la cama mientras se besaban naruto movió sus manos y empezó a masajear los pechos de la zorra la zorra gimió, abrió la boca naruto aprovecho eso y empezó a violar la boca de zorra con su lengua, Kurama estaba en éxtasis por el sentimiento que dejo salir sus otras 8 colas que envolvieron a naruto se separaron por aire.

Naruto: lista mi princesa –dijo mientras acercaba su pene a la entrada de la biju.

Kurama le sonrió- cuando quieres naruto-koi-dijo mientras mordía el cuello de naruto.

Naruto soltó un gruñido al sentir los colmillos de Kurama en su cuello pero solo había una forma de que se calmara y era penetrando a su biju favorito y era penetrándola sin con pasión, así que no dudo penetro la vagina de la zorra de un golpe llegando al útero haciendo que esta gritara.

Kurama: OH MI DIOS-grito de placer.

Naruto solo sonrió y empezó a chupar la teta izquierda de la zorra mientras jugaba con la derecha la zorra empezó a gemir mientras se movía junto con naruto a un ritmo rápido y placentero.

Naruto: oh Kurama estas apretada-dijo mientras chupaba el pecho derecho ahora y jugaba con el izquierdo.

Kurama estaba moviéndose con el magnífico pene de su pareja mientras sentía como estaba a punto de llegar- oh kami eres el mejor naruto-kun-gimió de placer.

Naruto se movió más veloz mientras golpeaba más la vagina de Kurama y esta lo tenía sujeto por sus colas y seguía chupando las tetas magnificas de su novia y prometida pero sintió como las paredes vaginales de esta lo estaban apretando-maldición Kurama-chan voy-gruño.

Kurama que tenía la lengua afuera por la sensación que estaba recibiendo de naruto también estaba apunto –mmmmmaaassss nnnaaarrruuutttto- gimió, naruto hizo lo que dijo y la siguió penetrando más rápido hasta que golpeo su útero de un golpe directo y no aguanto igual que naruto-NARUTO/KURAMA-gritaron al mismo tiempo y se corrieron al mismo tiempo, naruto eyaculo una carga completa de semen dentro de Kurama y esta derramo todos sus jugos en el pene de naruto luego que la última carga de pene cayera en el útero de la zorra naruto salió de ella y miro que la zorra estaba con la boca afuera y con los ojos en blanco.

Naruto sonrió ante eso pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió unos besos en su cuello y cambio por una sensación de placer sabía que era ravel la que lo estaba besando porque noto el cabello rubio- creí que estabas descansando-gruño.

Ravel lo siguió besando por el cuello- no me digas que ya estás cansado-naruto gruño y volteo la cabeza y la beso en los labios mientras jugaba con el pecho derecho de ella luego se separaron por falta de aire.

Naruto: se te olvida que tengo resistencia sin límites-luego sintió unos besos en su espalda.

Kurama: qué bueno que lo eres porque hoy no vas a dormir-dijo la biju entre besos en su espalada.

Naruto sonrió que más podía pedir de cumpleaños que dos novias que tenían energías para seguir toda la noche-bien chica es hora del segundo round –dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a besar a ravel y Kurama lo besara por la espalda.

Salto en el tiempo 6 am.

Naruto y sus novias estaban acostadas en la cama ravel en su brazo derecho y Kurama en el izquierdo luego de 4 horas de sexo salvaje sin parar habían llegado a su límite las chicas se durmieron en sus brazos mientras naruto tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto: es bueno estar de vuelta-dijo con una sonrisa-y amen por los sellos de silencio-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el mundo de los sueño.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
